Everything is Not Always What it Seems
by HopelessRomantic3927
Summary: In a world where only one third of the Earth's population is human, Crystal Willow brings you her life. A life full of twists and multiple personalities all while trying to keep the fact that she's not really human under wraps. "Ignorance is bliss", right
1. Chapter 1

Intro Scene

(Scene with opening credits)

The Perfect Life

Crystal, Soo Jin, Anna, and Jill are sitting on their beach towel near the ocean. Crystal is picking up a bunch of papers with drawings.  
>Crystal: I'm Crystal Natanya Willow. I'm eighteen. I live with my parents and my younger sister and brother. I live an okay life. After all, I am always bugged by people asking me if I'm a celebrity. I'm always told that on the hottie scale I'm a perfect ten… big breasts with a flat stomach, nice hips, and a very small butt. I'm also 5'7'' and I love baseball. I'm a great swimmer but only when my family is watching. The reason for that is I'm a mermaid.<br>She holds up a drawing of a mermaid.  
>Crystal: My mother is also a mermaid but my father, sister, and maybe my brother are fairies.<br>She shows a drawing of a fairy.  
>Crystal: These people next to me are my best friends and my band members.<br>She points at Jill Will-O-Wisp.  
>Crystal: This is Jill Will-O-Wisp. She's our bassist. She may seem like a punk by her appearance but she's actually quite shy. She's a witch.<br>Jill: I am not! Besides, if we are talking about appearances you look like a hussy all the time.  
>Crystal: I do not! I only wear cute you are too a witch. You make potions and I drink them all the time.<br>Jill: Oh, right. I forgot who I was talking to.  
>Crystal: She's also a unicorn.<br>Crystal holds up a drawing of a unicorn. Anna, Soo Jin, and Jill all burst out laughing.  
>Crystal: What?<br>Anna Johnson: What are these?  
>Crystal: What they look like. They're drawings.<br>Jill: Hand them over.  
>Crystal: Ah, okay.<br>Jill lays them on the beach towel. The laughter becomes a roar.  
>Crystal: What's wrong with them?<br>Anna: Who drew these?  
>Jill: They look like a five-year-old drew them.<br>Crystal: But... but...  
>Soo Jin Lee: Crystal, these are not your drawings. You can do much better.<br>Crystal: Humph.  
>Soo Jin picks one up and turns it over.<br>Soo Jin: Ah. That explains a lot.  
>Anna and Jill: What does?<br>They look at the back. In huge letters is the name Sissy.  
>Anna and Jill: Oh. You're right.<br>Crystal: Huh? Never mind. I don't care. Back to my introductions... my best friend is Soo Jin and she's our drummer. She's also a mutant. She can read people's minds and put her thoughts in their heads. It's much better than a cellphone!  
>Soo Jin: That's what you see my powers as?<br>Crystal: Yep.  
>Soo Jin: I should have known. Crystal, can you go get us some drinks?<br>Crystal: Okay.  
>She gets up and walks 30 feet to a concession stand. Back on the towel...<br>Soo Jin: That girl is so naive.  
>Anna: Totally.<br>Jill: She has no idea that the clothes she perceives as cute are quite sexy and make her look like a whore.  
>Anna: By the way, I'm a human and I'm the keyboardist.<br>Soo Jin: Well, everyone out there please understand that in our lives...  
>All three: Everything is NOT always what it seems...<br>The background becomes black and

Everything is NOT Always What is Seems...

is shown for a little bit.  
>Narrator: We begin our story on the Los Angeles beach with Anna Johnson and Jill Will-O-Wisp swimming and Crystal Willow and Soo Jin Lee on the beach feet from the water's edge... So please enjoy...<br>Crystal: _Hiding my mermaid identity from other people is such a bother, always pretending I'm afraid of water._  
>Someone grabs Crystal from behind.<br>Soo Jin Lee: Hey, Crystal. Are you there? Aren't you "afraid" of the ocean?  
>Crystal looks down. She's three feet from the sea. She jumps back.<br>Crystal: He, he, he. Yeah. Mentally anyway but my body craves the ocean. _Yet since we're here with at the beach, I can only show off my bikini… showing off my tail would be a bit extreme._  
>Anna Johnson: Everyone's staring at you again, Crystal. I'm just lucky to be your friend.<br>Jill Will-O-Wisp: Hey, Crystal. How come out of all the guys in our class who have confessed to liking you, you've never had a boyfriend?  
>Soo Jin: She has a great reason.<br>Anna: Really? Tell me, Crystal.  
>Crystal: It's complicated. Besides you should already know.<br>Beep  
>Text from Soo Jin<br>Soo Jin: Time to come home.  
>Soo Jin winks at Crystal.<br>Crystal: It's from my sister telling me it's time to go home. Are you coming with me, Soo Jin?  
>Soo Jin: Yes.<br>Five minutes later, in front of their houses.  
>Soo Jin: That was close, wasn't it?<br>Crystal: Yeah. Thanks, girl.  
>They hug.<br>Soo Jin: What're best friends for?  
>Crystal smiles.<br>Crystal: Can you believe it's the end of summer vacation?  
>Soo Jin: Yeah. It sucks. Blah.<br>She makes the weirdest expression and both of them burst out laughing.  
>Crystal: Ah… see you Monday.<br>Soo Jin: Yeah.  
>They hug goodbye then enter their houses.<br>Crystal: Hello.  
>Her sister flies up behind her and hugs her.<br>Crystal: Eep. Diamond!  
>Diamond laughs and flies in front of her sister.<br>Diamond Emily Willow: You're so fun, sis.  
>Crystal: Ha, ha. I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready.<br>Diamond holds out a thumbs-up. Crystal walks up the stairs and enters her room.  
>Crystal: <em>I say younger sister but we're identical twins. We have platinum blond hair and blue eyes. Our brother's lucky, he has brown hair and eyes. My family and I live in L.A. and I love the warmth of the sea here. My sister dyes her hair bright red everyday with her magic so that people can tell us apart. Also I do gymnastics and am a singer in a poprock band made up by my friends and me. The problem with our band, Riot, is that we don't have a guitarist. Maybe we'll find one this year…_  
>Diamond: Sis, dinner's ready.<br>Crystal: Oh, okay. I'm coming.

In order for things to start to get interesting you have to read the next chapter. That introduces the male lead. Sissy is actually one of Crystal's multiple personalities as is Tigress. They'll be introduced in their own scenes later. Sorry, that this scene is so bland.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

The New Guys

Narrator: At the same time elsewhere...  
>Gregory: Here we are, young masters.<br>Jake Aaron Anderson: I don't like it.  
>Jason Richard Anderson: Why not, bro?<br>Jake: It's too gloomy. It's got haunted mansion written all over it.  
>Jason: I… guess you're right.<br>Jake: An old Victorian on the edge of a cliff. What a stereotypical place for our kind to live. Bah!  
>Jason stands there speechless.<br>Gregory: Now, now; young master Jake. Your father chose this mansion your family already owns for a good reason.  
>Jake sighs and lets go of his anger.<br>Jason: So, Gregory… are all our things already in our rooms?  
>Gregory: Yes, young master Jason. Everything's just as you asked.<br>Jason: Great! Now, I'm going to go…  
>Jake grabs Jason.<br>Jake: Oh, no you don't. Dad said no biting for two weeks.  
>Jason: Yeah, I know but…<br>Jake: Are you thinking of disobeying our father, the King of Vampires? Did you forget that we're replaceable?  
>Jason shakes his head. Jake lets go.<br>Jake: Good.  
>Jason: I just want to look for a girlfriend.<br>Jake: You can do that Monday, you playboy.  
>Jason: Why am I always listening to you?<br>Jake: Maybe because I'm more responsible than you and I always get you out of bad situations… especially those with Dad.  
>Jason: Yeah, but you're my younger brother.<br>Jake: We are fraternal twins, the only difference between us is that you have brown hair and I have dark-as-night black hair.  
>Jason: You forgot our interests and hobbies.<br>Jake: I meant physical difference, you idiot.  
>Gregory: Young masters, where are you? I've prepared dinner… Oh.<br>He stands at the doorway.  
>Gregory: Young masters, are you going to stand there bickering all night?<br>Jake: Oh, no. Right, Jason?  
>Jason: Totally. We're coming in now.<br>After dinner  
>Jason: Hey bro, you love playing your guitar, right?<br>Jake looks up from tuning his guitar and nods.  
>Jake: So?<br>Jason: So, this year you should join a band. Oh, and tomorrow I'm going to beat our new school's gang leader and become the new one. Bye now.  
>Jake puts down his guitar.<br>Jake: Stop. Turn around and come back here, brother.  
>Jason slinks over to in front of his brother.<br>Jason: Yes?  
>Jake: Why?<br>Jason: Why what?  
>Jake: Why do you love violence? Do I have to take care of you here too?<br>Jason: Take care of me?  
>Jake: Yeah. Watch over you while you beat people up so that you don't get hurt.<br>Jason: You can, but here I'm strong enough on my own. Why'd you do that anyway?  
>Jake: Who do you think gets yelled at every time you get hurt?<br>Jake glares at Jason. Jason slouches down. Jake looks away and Jason crawls into a ball.  
>Jason: <em>I remember why now. My brother hates violence but when he fights, he's scary. He's ten times stronger than me.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

School Starts:

The Andersons' are Split

Narrator: Monday morning...  
>Gregory: Here we are the most prestigious school in L.A.<br>Jason: Ocean Bay High campus of Ocean Bay All Grade School?  
>Jake: You're disgusted by that but not by where we live? You're weird.<br>Jason laughs.  
>Jason: Yeah, you're right.<br>Jake: Well, see you later Gregory.  
>Gregory bows then drives to the store to buy groceries.<br>Side note: The guys are wearing suits (their former school uniform).  
>Principal Jordan: Welcome to our school boys.<br>He looks at the boys quizzically.  
>Principal Jordan: Don't you boys have anything more… um… casual?<br>The boys look at him like what are you talking about then shake their heads.  
>Principal Jordan: Oh, well. Your escorts should be here promptly.<br>The door opens. Diamond and Crystal are there. They step in. Both have three inch high heels on. Crystal is wearing a one strap red raggedy like shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and a hot pink leather miniskirt. Diamond is wearing a black t-shirt and black Capri's. The guys gasp in shock.  
>Principal Jordan: Ah, just on time. Just like my two top students.<br>Crystal: Yes, Principal Jordan.  
>Diamond: What do you need help with?<br>The principal looks at the guys and realizes they're still frozen from the culture shock, before they lived in Japan. He pushes the boys forward.  
>Principal Jordan: Well, these two boys are fraternal twins, and I thought since one is in each of your classes you two would be perfect.<br>Crystal: Of course, Principal Jordan.  
>Diamond: Sure. Why not?<br>Principal Jordan: Boys, meet Crystal and Diamond Willow.  
>The girls hold out their hands to shake and instead the guys bow. Crystal giggles.<br>Diamond: You guys sure are weird. What? No introduction or anything? How rude!  
>She takes out her cell but Crystal stops her.<br>Crystal: Sister, that's not fair.  
>Diamond: Fine.<br>Crystal realizes the guys need a little persuasion, so she walks over and leans over. She smiles and talks low and sweetly.  
>Crystal: You know it's rude not to introduce yourself. Please tell me, okay?<br>The guys look away.  
>Diamond: Damn. That usually works, doesn't it?<br>Crystal stands back up.  
>Crystal: Yeah. Principal Jordan, I guess we can't do it.<br>She turns around and winks at the principal and Diamond.  
>Diamond: Whatever, like I care.<br>Crystal opens the door and Diamond goes out first. Crystal turns around and both of them wave goodbye.  
>Jake: WAIT!<br>The girls turn around.  
>Crystal: What? Are you ready to start over?<br>The guys nod. The girls wink at each other.  
>Crystal: First off, get out of that ridiculous bow. Don't do that.<br>Jason: Why not?  
>Diamond: Cause you look like a bunch of sissies. You only do that when you're at a formal dance.<br>Narrator: As you can tell, these girls will use any means in their arsenal to get what they want. Sex appeal, violence, threats, personality, etc...  
>The guys stand up. They moan. They'd been stupid and had stayed like that during the entire time. Crystal sticks out her hand. She grabs Jake's hand. She shakes it.<br>Crystal: Nice to meet you. I'm Crystal Natanya Willow. _This guy's most definitely going to be a prince of the school. I can't fall for him. But he looks like... _Who are you?  
>Jake: Me? I'm Jake Aaron Anderson.<br>Ba-dump ba-dump  
>Crystal: I'm your escort. Just stick with me, okay? <em>No way! It is him! Be still my heart... after all he doesn't remember. <em>  
>Jake nods. The two stare at Diamond and Jason. Jason sticks out his hand and before Crystal can tell him not to he's on the ground under Diamond's high heels.<br>Diamond: Hey. I'm Diamond Emily Willow.  
>Crystal holds Jake back by shaking her head. Diamond gets off of Jason.<br>Jason: _What just happened?_ I'm Jason Richard Anderson.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

A Long First Day

Ten minutes after saying goodbye to the principal, Crystal leads Jake into the math room. Crystal's ambushed and Jake has the feeling of confusion. At least, that's what he thought. Crystal had jumped up and grabbed a hold to the doorframe, then using her legs jumped to the flagpole over the teacher's desk. She spun around and let go of the pole.  
>Thud<br>Everyone looks.  
>Crystal: Really, guys? I could've messed up my hair and makeup.<br>Everyone claps and returns to their respective spots. Soo Jin runs up and hugs Crystal. Jake gets even more confused.  
>Soo Jin: I was so worried. Why are you always called to the office, Crystal?<br>Crystal: Cause I'm one of the best. Please let go, Soo Jin.  
>Soo Jin lets go.<br>Crystal: Yoo-hoo, everybody.  
>Everybody's heads turn.<br>Crystal: I've got someone I want you to meet.  
>She beckons for Jake to come in. The girls squeal.<br>Jake: _What kind of greeting is that?_  
>Soo Jin looks at Jake and gets all the data she needs. P.S. Soo Jin not only reads minds and puts her thoughts in other people's heads, if she knows the person's name she can get everything she wants to know in a second. Other than that, she's a normal human. She smirks.<br>Crystal: Everyone, this is Jake.  
>Everyone: Hi, Jake.<br>Crystal: Line up and greet him personally. First impressions are important, right?  
>Jake: <em>My first impression of you, you're like a seductress. Scary and yet… so nice!<em>  
>Soo Jin sighs from the back.<br>Soo Jin: Another one lost.  
>Crystal changes her mind.<br>Crystal: Jake, this is Thomas, Jerry, Jonathon, Chris, Daryl, Anna, Jill, and my best friend, Soo Jin.  
>Jake: Nice to meet you.<br>Mrs. Jordan: Oh, you did it again, Crystal. No need for my introduction then. Jake, I'm your math teacher Mrs. Jordan. Sit wherever you want.  
>He sits of the left of Crystal. He self-justifies.<br>Jake: _She told me to sit anywhere and Crystal told me to stick with her. So this only makes sense, right?_  
>Mrs. Jordan: Who wants to answer the first question?<br>The rest of the day went like this… English, Music, Spanish, History, Art, Geography, Science, and P.E., with the entire eleventh grade in P.E. That ended the day but club activities were being signed up for. Jake, Soo Jin, and Crystal find Jason and Diamond with the school gang leader.  
>Diamond: Hey, Grant. This newbie wants to challenge you.<br>Grant McCloony: What the hell are you talking about, bitch? Didn't you already throw him on the ground? Did he bang his head?  
>Jason: Where'd you hear that? I mean, she caught me by surprise.<br>Grant: If you say so. I heard it from…  
>He spots Soo Jin and gulps.<br>Jason: From whom?  
>Grant: From the Queen of the school.<br>Jason: Who's that?  
>Grant: You're lucky you don't know.<br>Jason: Never mind. Are you going to fight me or not?  
>Soo Jin: Why not, Grant? I'll enjoy it.<br>Grant: _Yes, ma'am. _Uh, sure I guess so. Give me your best shot.  
>Jake looks quizzically at Soo Jin. He doesn't look at the fight because he knows his brother'll beat a human in one punch if he uses all his strength and that's exactly what happened. Everyone else stands there shocked except for Crystal. She'd hidden behind Jake because she hates violence.<br>Gregory: Are you quite done? It's time to go home, don't cha think?  
>The boys nod and tell everyone goodbye. They leave.<br>Diamond: Whoo. Grant, are you up?  
>Grant moans and opens his eyes.<br>Diamond: Good. Are you ready?  
>Grant was in bad shape. Grant's head, shoulders, and back were bleeding with both arms broken. He got hit onto the brick wall in the courtyard. He nods.<br>Diamond fae: Laeh S'tnarg sdnuow.  
>Grant is enveloped in light. When the light fades, he's as good as new.<br>Grant: Thanks again, my best friend.  
>Diamond: Yeah, don't mention it.<br>Grant: Do we have to make him our leader?  
>Diamond: Yeah. He beat your ass so he deserves it.<br>Grant: But he should defeat you first…  
>Diamond: Remember, buddy. I chose to be your right-hand woman, even though I can beat you.<br>Grant: Oh, yeah. Well, see you tomorrow.  
>Crystal waves goodbye and forgets to erase the blood stains from the wall. She walks over to Soo Jin and Crystal.<br>Crystal: Ready to go? You're not forgetting anything?  
>Diamond: Yeah. Aren't we all already wearing our swimwear?<br>Soo Jin and Crystal both nod. Yet they both exchange glances. Even though Soo Jin is the Queen of the school and Crystal is Miss. Popular, they can't get rid of blood. So they just shrug and run after Diamond.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Jake's Surprise

By this time, the three vampires were home. Back at the beach the girls find their spot. They set up and the three take off their clothes (Soo Jin and Diamond have on bikinis but Crystal is naked). They check to see if anyone's around and luckily no one is.  
>Crystal: Ready sis?<br>Diamond: I'm ready.  
>Diamond spreads her wings and at the same time changes her hair back to normal. She takes off then turns around.<br>Diamond fae: Nrut ruo ffuts elbisvni.  
>Their stuff turns invisible. She flies to the cave. She's gone for five minutes. Then she comes back. Five minutes earlier...<br>Jason: How weird.  
>Jake: Bro, I saw a cave that looked like it led somewhere. Want to come check it out with me?<br>Jason stares at his brother like he was a five-year-old.  
>Jason: No way!<br>Jake: Whatever.  
>Jake enters the cave. After two minutes, he finds that he's going down stairs.<br>Jake: _How strange. I know. I'll fully transform and fly to the exit. Yeah!_  
>He does just that. By the time he got there he saw Diamond but he thought it was Crystal.<br>Jake: Ee ee ee!  
>Diamond: Who's there? I'll beat the crap outta ya.<br>Jake: Ee?  
>He flies to right in front of Diamond.<br>Diamond: Oh, good. Just a little bat. Shoo! Ugh... I hate this part! Just cuz I'm the fairy I have to do it every time. What a pain in the ass!  
>She leaves. Jake goes behind a rock on the left of the lagoon. He doesn't know why he's frozen to the spot. He has a perfect spot, he sees everything but no one can see him. Back on the beach...<br>Diamond: All clear.  
>Soo Jin: You ready, Crystal? This time I'll beat you for sure.<br>Crystal: Sure.  
>Diamond: I hate this job. Anyway, on your marks, get set, and GO!<br>Both Crystal and Diamond jump in. Crystal automatically transforms. Diamond beats them by flying. She lands and double-checks if no one's there. As usual, Crystal beats Soo Jin. Soo Jin gets out while Crystal stays in.  
>Diamond: Why do you do it, Soo Jin? Every time since we were kids. You're never going to whoop Crystal's ass in swimming!<br>Jake: _What? Aren't you Crystal?_  
>Soo Jin heard Jake but ignored him.<br>Soo Jin: I know, Diamond... I know. But it's fun. Most people don't race mermaids on a regular basis.  
>Jake: <em>That's Diamond? Nah. Not possible.<em>  
>Soo Jin: Are you coming out Crystal?<br>She reaches out her hand and Crystal takes it. All that Jake sees is a hand though. Soo Jin places it on a foothold on the rock in between herself and Diamond. With that start, Crystal uses her upper body strength to get on top of the rock. Crystal coughs for a few seconds. Jake's stunned.  
>Jake: <em>That's Crystal? What's going on here? She's shimmering. Everything from her tail to her hair. WHAT? She's not wearing a top?<em>  
>Blush<br>Soo Jin snickers. Crystal and Diamond don't notice. The following is what every merperson needs to turn back to human form. Jake doesn't know that and assumes that Soo Jin is asking this just for kicks.  
>Soo Jin: Crystal, I'm curious.<br>Crystal: About what? You and I tell each other everything.  
>Soo Jin: Why do you insist on being completely NUDE... before you transform?<br>Crystal: Because being nude makes it work better.  
>With that, Crystal's tail disappeared without a trace. She was completely naked now. Jake thought this was too much yet he was frozen. If he moved, he'd be caught (already has) and what would happen then?<br>Diamond: Crystal, do you want your bikini?  
>Crystal: Diamond, I'm fine. After all, it's just us girls, right?<br>She stares at Diamond. Diamond nods. Crystal smiles.  
>Crystal: That's good. Anyway, Queen Soo Jin, can you believe Jason?<br>Jake: _Queen... where did I hear that before?_  
>Soo Jin: I rule the school not strength. That's your area, Diamond. Can't you beat up all the guys in the mafia?<br>Diamond: Yeah. Whatever. I fight because someone...  
>Glares at Crystal. Crystal shudders.<br>Diamond: Enjoys wearing suggestive clothing. Someone has to protect you from yourself.  
>Crystal: You wouldn't!<br>Diamond: Right. So I fight off the perverts.  
>Crystal: Yeah, I know. Thanks.<br>Soo Jin: I mean you could beat Jason too, right?  
>Diamond: Yeah. Definitely. The one who I'm not sure I could beat is Jake.<br>Soo Jin: That is true. You two are equals.  
>Crystal: Really? No one's ever been even close to sis before... except Tigress can beat her. Are you positive, Soo Jin?<br>Soo Jin nods.  
>Soo Jin: Diamond Emily Willow and Jake Aaron Anderson are equals.<br>Crystal: So cool! Anyway, sis. Were you serious about what you told Grant? You wouldn't be the right hand woman anymore.  
>Diamond: I'm serious. I hate flaunting that I, if I chose to, could be the gang leader of every gang in Los Angeles. It's annoying. Plus people are scared enough of just my name and Soo Jin's. So from next week onward, Jason is our school gang leader. It's just...<br>Soo Jin: You're wondering how the newbies are already the princes on campus.  
>Diamond: Stop reading my mind. I'm pissed off enough as it is. Mandy Jorganson has set her eyes on Jake and her lackey Claire Masterson will do anything to get him. Those bitches piss me off.<br>Soo Jin: You're afraid that Crystal will be bullied again. Just after the last hot guy in school confessed and she turned him down too...  
>Crystal: That's not fair! I'm just looking for the guy with the Glow.<br>Diamond: We know! I just thought it was over forever.  
>Jake: <em>The Glow?<em>  
>Crystal: Guys, I'm going to practice.<br>Splash  
>The tail reappears. Soo Jin and Diamond nod and Diamond flies over to Soo Jin's side. She practiced swimming to the water's edge. On the tenth try she got it right. She jumped into the air (tail there). Once she lands, she's in a handstand.<br>Crystal: _My legs are there, not my tail. My legs not my tail. LEGS ARE BACK!_  
>Clap, clap, clap, clap<br>Crystal bends out of it and lands on her knees. Crystal looks down. She jumps up and down screaming.  
>Crystal: I mastered the second technique for getting my legs back by myself FINALLY.<br>She runs over to Soo Jin and Diamond. They smile but are caught off guard when Crystal hugs them.  
>Crystal: Thanks guys, for being so patient.<br>Both: You're welcome. It's time to go then.  
>Crystal: Okay.<br>Once they're gone, Jake bat flies to his room's window.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Princes:

Real and School

At his room window, he transforms into his true form. A vampire's true form is human except their fangs are showing, their eyes are red, bat wings are protruding from their back, and their nails have become claw like. He grabs the window and puts in his right foot. He turns back to human form and finishes climbing in the window.  
>Jason: You were gone so long. You must've had fun.<br>Jake: Ha, ha, ha. Yeah.  
>Jake trips over his guitar case.<br>Jake: Oof.  
>Jason: Ha, ha! Idiot!<br>Jake turns over onto his back.  
>Jason: Dude, are you okay? You're an unearthly pale white. Did you see a ghost?<br>Jake gets up and takes off his clothes.  
>Jason: Bro, are you ignoring me?<br>Jake shakes his head as he crawls into bed.  
>Jason: Then...<br>Jake cuts him off.  
>Jake: Nothing happened to me.<br>Jason: Then why are you so pale? Right now someone could mistake you for a ghost!  
>Jake gets in bed.<br>Jake: I'm not sure. Hey, Jason... um... how rare are fairies or merpeople?  
>Jason: What? Where'd that come from? Never mind, I don't want to know. Well, let's see. Fairies are doing okay but merpeople are rare. Why do you want to know?<br>Jake: I've seen them.  
>Jason: You're delusional. Get some sleep. See you tomorrow.<br>Jake: Uh, okay. _Maybe I was imagining it. After all, it's not possible... is it?_  
>Jason: Good night.<br>Jake: Good night.  
>Slam<br>Jason stands outside of Jake's door and sighs. He hurries to his room. In his room, he bursts out laughing.  
>Jason: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. He actually fell for it. Oh God, this is too good. My scientific, perfect, work-lovin' little brother actually fell for that. I would've expected him ta correct me. Fairies and mermaids are not rare at all. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Ahhhhhhhh. In fact out of all the species those two are the opposite of rare contrary to us vampires who are rare.<br>Narrator: Jake dreams of what he saw. Mainly naked Crystal coming out of the water dripping. Her yellow tail was glowing and sparkly. Side note: Merpeople's tails/nails show their mood. For mermen it's toenails and tails whereas for mermaids it's fingernails, toenails, and tails. Yellow is happy, brown is confused, orange is embarrassed, gray is scared, pink is in love, red is angry, black is sad, purple is calm, blue is anxious, green is sick, and clear is no emotion. In contrast, fairy wings reflect their personality. The next week at school...  
>Jake: <em>I'm so glad no one noticed me last week but I'm a bit embarrassed seeing the girls...<em>  
>Jason: Um, why are all the girls screaming?<br>Jake: How should I know?  
>Out of the front door comes Soo Jin with a megaphone, Grant with his knuckles covered in spikes, Diamond wearing a white tee and white shorts also ready for battle, and Crystal wearing a purple knee length dress with a pink sash.<br>Crowd of Girls: It's the princes! AH!  
>Jake and Jason are frozen.<br>Both: _How do they know we're princes?_  
>Soo Jin (in megaphone): Make a path now!<br>The girls separate like the parting of the red sea.  
>Soo Jin: Thank you all. There wasn't a need for violence. Now then...<br>She notices Crystal running down the center of the girls crying and Soo Jin smiles. Crystal reaches the boys and flings her arms around them in a big hug, still crying. Then the boys realize what's going on and are surprised.  
>Jake: What's wrong, Crystal?<br>Jason sneaks out of Crystal's embrace and backs into Diamond. Jake distances himself a bit from Crystal.  
>Jake: What's wrong, Crystal?<br>Crystal wipes her eyes and cheeks.  
>Crystal: I'm so relieved. I thought you'd get hurt.<br>Jake: What do you mean?  
>Diamond: She means that when she was labeled as a princess of the school, the guys would chase her and she'd come home with bruises from the girls beating her up.<br>Jason: Seriously? We'll have to go through that.  
>The boys join the crowd of girls.<br>Diamond: You? Nah. Grant, the chain.  
>Grant reaches in his pocket but is interrupted by Jason.<br>Jason: You're okay? No bruises or anything?  
>Grant: I... uh... heal fast.<br>Jason: Oh. Okay. That makes sense.  
>Grant: <em>He excepted it?<em>  
>Jake spies the wall that Grant slammed against.<br>Jake: The blood's still here... _So it's not like Diamond healed him._  
>Diamond: GRANT!<br>Grant: Sorry. Here.  
>He reaches back in his pocket and takes out a key shaped like a skeleton. He hands it to Jason. Then he reaches over his neck and takes off a gold chain. Everyone in the crowd gasps. On the chain is a hollowed out diamond filled with Grant's blood. He unscrews the cap and takes a sip, then hands it to Diamond. She takes a sip and hands it to Jason.<br>Jason: What's going on?  
>Diamond: This is why I never took up gang leader position...<br>Jason: Wait... oh... what?  
>Diamond: You have to drink the rest of the blood after the third and second in command have.<br>The crowd looks disgusted.  
>Jason: You're kidding.<br>Diamond shakes her head.  
>Diamond: I wish.<br>Jason: _Lucky._  
>He gulps it down.<br>Crowd: Gross! Diamond, why'd you chose to do the initiation here? Normally, you do it in your area.  
>Diamond glares at them and they shut up.<br>Diamond: Jake, hold your brother.  
>Jake: Uh, okay. Why?<br>Diamond pulls out a needle. Jason starts kicking and Jake lets go.  
>Diamond: Idiot. Grant, catch.<br>Soo Jin: Everyone who's not connected to this, leave now.  
>The crowd disperses quickly.<br>Diamond: I have to do this the hard way, I see. Crystal, you know what to do.  
>Crystal takes off her clothes. Grant looks away. Jason and Jake are frozen because they don't know what's going to happen.<br>Soo Jin: I'll tell the teachers you're sick.  
>Crystal: Thanks.<br>She smiles and turns to face Diamond.  
>Crystal: Ready.<br>Diamond spreads her wings.  
>Diamond: I'll erase your memories later...<br>Jake: What? _Not like I don't know._  
>Diamond: Show me your nails.<br>Crystal does. Diamond sighs.  
>Diamond: Black? You're sad because you hate violence?<br>Crystal nods.  
>Diamond fae: Dnes ym retsis ot eht AL hcaeb.<br>Crystal fades away. Jason tries to grab her but she's already gone.  
>Jason: What did you do to your sister?<br>Diamond: I sent her somewhere safe. A place no bastard can ever touch her. Now then...  
>Jason gulps in fear. Grant steps forward with the needle but Diamond waves him back.<br>Diamond: It's okay, Grant. I'll do it the easy way.  
>Grant: Yes, ma'am.<br>Diamond fae: Llif eht dnomaid no sigt dlog niahc htiw s'nosaJ doolb.  
>Jason falls on the ground and clutches his chest.<br>Jake: What did you do to him?  
>Jake gets in ready position for fighting.<br>Jason: Bro, it hurts.  
>Jake glares at Diamond then reaches for his brother.<br>Diamond: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
>Jake stops.<br>Diamond: Look.  
>Jake does. Jason starts coughing. He's coughing up blood and all the blood is flying into the diamond. Finally it's full. Jason stops coughing. Diamond closes the lid tight and retracts her wings. She puts the chain around Jason's neck.<br>Diamond: Personally, I would've taken the needle but whatever.  
>Jason lies back down.<br>Jake: Jason? Don't die!  
>Diamond: Oh, please. A human doesn't even die from losing that much blood. Stop being a worrywart. He's just resting. Right, Soo Jin?<br>Soo Jin: Yeah. Grant, take Jason to the infirmiry.  
>Grant: Yes, my Queen.<br>Jake: _Queen again? What's it mean?_  
>Grant picks up Jason and leaves. Jake starts after them but Diamond stops him.<br>Soo Jin: A human wouldn't die and of course a vampire prince won't die of so little blood loss.  
>Jake faints from shock.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

The CPC has Assembled:

Are You In?

Jake wake up in the principal's office.  
>Jake: Why am I here?<br>He remembers Soo Jin's last words and gets freaked out. He turns around to see Crystal standing by the door. Jake gulps.  
>Jake: Principal Jordan, I didn't mean to cause trouble. Please don't tell my dad.<br>The chair turns slowly. Sitting quite comfortably is Soo Jin.  
>Soo Jin: Why would I want to contact the King of Vampires? Do I look like an idiot?<br>Jake: Definitely not. Wait, where's Principal Jordan?  
>Soo Jin: Principal Jordan.<br>Principal Jordan: Yes?  
>Jake: Principal...<br>Soo Jin: Principal Jordan, my coffee.  
>Principal Jordan: Yes, my Queen.<br>He leaves.  
>Jake: What's going on?<br>Soo Jin: Jake Aaron Anderson, one of the twin brothers (younger, fraternal), Prince of Vampires. Did I miss anything?  
>Jake: N...N...N...N...No!<br>The door opens. In walks the principal with a Starbucks cup. It's black.  
>Soo Jin: Perfect. You're dismissed.<br>Principal Jordan bows and leaves. Soo Jin takes a sip.  
>Soo Jin: Ah, that's good. Well then, welcome to my domain.<br>Jake: What do you mean?  
>Soo Jin: I mean I'm not only the Queen of Ocean Bay All Grade School but also of Los Angeles.<br>Jake: How's that possible when you're not strong at all?  
>Soo Jin: You're right. I'm not strong. Chris!<br>Chris opens the door and comes in.  
>Chris: Yes, my Queen.<br>Soo Jin: The announcements.  
>Chris: You already approved them, my Queen.<br>Soo Jin: I know. Close the door.  
>Chris does.<br>Chris: What's this about, my Queen?  
>Soo Jin: I want you to add this into the announcements.<br>Chris bows and takes the papers from Soo Jin. He looks at them and lets out a big sigh.  
>Chris: Another non-human? Not like I'm not used to it by now but the son of the King of Vampires... Are you sure you want me to, my Queen?<br>Jake: To what?  
>Chris: I do the announcements for the whole school. She wants me to add this to them.<br>He throws the papers in front of Jake. They tell everything about him that he wouldn't want people to know. Jake jumps up.  
>Jake: What? Why?<br>Soo Jin: Why? Maybe because you were spying last week.  
>Jake gulps.<br>Jake: How do you know that?  
>Soo Jin: Chris, my answer is a definite yes. You are...<br>Jake: No! Please, no.  
>Soo Jin: Are you willing to listen?<br>Bang, bang  
>Soo Jin: Who is it?<br>Rick: Rick. Who else?  
>Soo Jin: Come in.<br>Rick stares at Jake as he closes the door then bursts out laughing.  
>Chris: Uh, Rick... what's so funny?<br>Rick wipes away his tears and spreads his wings.  
>Rick: Soo Jin, this loser is the one? You've got to be kidding.<br>This pushes Jake over the edge and he shows his true form.  
>Jake: Who are you calling a loser, bud?<br>Rick doesn't even blink an eye.  
>Jake: <em>That's not the reaction I was hoping for.<em>  
>Soo Jin: Chris, I may call you again. But for now my answer is no. You are dismissed.<br>Chris nods and leaves.  
>Rick: That's better.<br>Jake: Huh?  
>Rick sticks out his hand.<br>Jake: Who are you?  
>Rick: I'm Rick Don Willow. Fairy, fifteen-years-old, younger brother to Diamond and Crystal Willow. Pleased to meet you, Prince Jake.<br>Jake shakes Rick's hand in confusion.  
>Soo Jin: Chop, chop. Everyone back to normal.<br>Rick, Crystal, and Jake resume human form. Soo Jin pulls out a drawer. There are three buttons labeled Release the Demons, Release the Dogs, and CPC. She presses the CPC button. The room transforms in a sense. A half inch in four new walls come out of the ceiling. The walls are blue with a big screen TV on the right wall (from Jake's perspective). CPC is graffiti-ed on the wall behind Soo Jin and photos of clothes on the left wall (from Jake's perspective). Rick and Diamond sit down. Jake's shocked. Soo Jin picks up the TV remote.  
>Soo Jin: Please sit down, Jake.<br>Jake sits. After a minute...  
>Diamond: Let's start the CPC meeting.<br>Jake: Um... What's CPC stand for?  
>Soo Jin turns the chair to face the TV.<br>Click  
>The TV turns on. On the screen is Crystal. Her tail is black. She's swimming aimlessly.<br>Soo Jin: It stands for Crystal Protection Committee. The mermaid is Crystal.  
>Jake: What? Wasn't her tail yellow?<br>Rick: Merpeople's tails change with their mood.  
>Jake: You're kidding.<br>Diamond: Nope. Right now she's sad. You can also tell by looking at her nails.  
>Jake: Uh... I'm lost.<br>Soo Jin: Yeah.  
>Rick: We see that. Are you ready to see it happen?<br>Jake: Uh, sure.  
>Soo Jin: Oh, that's good. <em>Crystal, can you hear me?<em>  
>Crystal stops swimming aimlessly.<br>Crystal: _Yeah. I hear you._  
>Soo Jin: <em>Great! Guess what?<em>  
>Crystal: <em>What?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>Everyone's fine. No one's hurt.<em>  
>Crystal: <em>Really? Oh, thank heavens.<em>  
>Her tail turns yellow again.<br>Soo Jin: _Want to meet in the lagoon after school... which is soon?_  
>Crystal: <em>Yes. Want to race?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>Nah. Not today. We need you to practice technique three, got it?<em>  
>Crystal: <em>Yep. See ya later.<em>  
>Soo Jin turns off the TV.<br>Diamond: What'd you think, Jake?  
>Jake: That's stunning. What's yellow mean?<br>Rick: Yellow means happy.  
>Jake: Oh. By the way, what just happened? She seemed to be deep in conversation with someone...<br>Soo Jin: _I was "talking" with her._  
>Jake stands up.<br>Jake: That's not possible.  
>Rick and Diamond look at Jake with a where'd that come from look on their faces.<br>Diamond: Um, Jake. You asked a question and no one answered.  
>Jake: No, Soo Jin did. She said she was talking with Crystal.<br>Rick: The first one to talk was you after you asked your question.  
>Jake: What?<br>Soo Jin: _I told you that I did and I'm showing you how. Do you not believe me now?_  
>Jake falls into his seat in surprise.<br>Jake: How? _How is she doing that?_  
>Soo Jin: <em>You only have to say it once, you know.<em>  
>Jake: AHHHHHHHH! You read my mind?<br>Soo Jin sighs.  
>Rick: Oh, she's doing it again. Although, I wouldn't really know.<br>Jake and Diamond look at him then at Soo Jin.  
>Diamond: What do you mean, Rick? Soo Jin knows everything everyone's ever thought.<br>Rick: Like I said sis, I wouldn't know. Soo Jin can't get inside my head. You mean, you didn't tell that to your best friends, Soo Jin?  
>Soo Jin blushes.<br>Soo Jin: Of... Of course not! How am I supposed to say that?  
>Jake: Uh...<br>Soo Jin: Never mind. I'll tell you later when we're with Crystal. Back to what we are really here for.  
>Jake: Yeah. Why am I here?<br>Diamond: Oh, he he. We of the CPC want to know what you think of Crystal?  
>Jake: <em>Huh? Don't you already know?<em>  
>Soo Jin: I know how Crystal feels towards you...<br>Jake: Really?  
>Soo Jin: It's the first time she's distanced herself from a guy.<br>Jake thinks of all the things Crystal had done that were seductive.  
>Jake: If you call that distanced then I'd hate to see what close is... <em>That's a lie. I do...<em>  
>Soo Jin: Stop, you perverted idiot.<br>Jake gulps.  
>Jake: Yes, my Queen.<br>Soo Jin: _It's yes ma'am. Your Queen is Crystal._  
>Jake blushes. He looks down to hide it.<br>Jake: Yes... Yes, ma'am.  
>Soo Jin: Anyway, I meant emotionally distanced. Whenever you were around her nails were clear, meaning no emotion. She was sad earlier not just because she hates violence but also because she was afraid you'd be hurt.<br>Jake: That's irrational.  
>Soo Jin: Not if you go against Diamond. You can't beat her and she can't beat you meaning both of you would be hurt. Look.<br>Click  
>Everyone but Soo Jin stand up. Diamond and Rick gasp. Crystal's tail is pink.<br>Rick: No...  
>Diamond: Way!<br>Jake is confused.  
>Jake: Uh, what's going on?<br>Soo Jin: _Since you don't know, it can't be helped... pink, especially if the color is as bright as this one is, means being in love. Get it?_  
>Jake: What? Me?<br>Soo Jin presses the CPC button again and the principal's office is normal again. The three are frozen. Shock has a big affect it seems. Soo Jin lets out a sigh.  
>knock, knock<br>Soo Jin: Who is it?  
>Clover Jordan: It's Clover Jordan. I've got a special delivery, my Queen. <em>Jason.<em>  
>Soo Jin: Bring him in.<br>Jake: _Him?_  
>Rick opens the door for her. In her arms is a sedated Jason. Jake's startled by this strong woman. Jason wakes up. He starts hitting Clover.<br>Jason: Put me down. This is not right. I'm the guy. I carry you! This is wrong! Embarrassing. Put me down now.  
>Clover: Yes, sir.<br>She drops him.  
>Jason: Ah. What the heck is wrong with you, woman?<br>Soo Jin: _Thank you, Clover. You didn't do anything to him, did you?_  
>Clover: <em>No, my Queen. The one who really wants Jason is not me... I don't actually know that girl. I can't be distracted by men.<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>Good. You're dismissed, Clover.<em>  
>Clover does a curtsy and exits, while closing the door. Jason groans and turns over onto his back. He realizes that he's not alone. His reaction is crawling back against the wall. He rubs his eyes.<br>Jason: Jake? Diamond? Soo Jin? And who are you?  
>Points at Rick.<br>Rick: Me? I'm Rick Don Willow. Nice to meet you, Prince Jason.  
>Jason: Um... okay. Hey, bro. Why are you here?<br>Jake: _Does he know about Crystal?_  
>Soo Jin: <em>No. He doesn't know about any of us. You wouldn't have known either if you hadn't caught us.<em>  
>Jake: <em>You're right.<em>  
>Jason: Somebody answer me. Jake, why are you here?<br>Jake: I was called by... _uh, now what?_  
>Soo Jin: He means all of us were called by PRINCIPAL JORDAN...<br>Principal Jordan opens the door.  
>Principal Jordan: Sorry it took so long. Ah, Jason just in time. Here are the papers you are going to grade. <em>You want me to take him?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>No. I'll have Jake call their caretaker.<em>  
>Principal Jordan: Alright. Now then, I'll go home. School's over anyway.<br>He leaves two stacks of papers on the desk and leaves.  
>Jason: Why do we have to do this?<br>Jake: _Do I tell him?_  
>Soo Jin: <em>No, let him find out for himself.<em>  
>Jake: <em>How are we supposed to finish our conversation?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>Just call your caretaker and have him take us to your house.<em>  
>Jake: <em>Sure, but the papers...<em>  
>Jason: Why do we have to do this?<br>Diamond: Extra credit.  
>Jason: Oh.<br>Jake takes out his cellphone and dials Gregory's cell.  
>Gregory: Yes, young master Jake.<br>Jake: Can I bring over some friends?  
>Gregory: Of course, young master Jake.<br>Jake: How soon will you be here?  
>Gregory: In seven minutes.<br>Jake: Good.  
>Click<br>Jason: Who was it?  
>Jake: Gregory. Why don't you go wait for him for us?<br>Jason: Okay. _So much better than correcting papers anyway._  
>Jason leaves.<br>Soo Jin: So continuing where we left off... you know that Crystal is a mermaid. Do you except her for who she is?  
>Jake: Um... what?<br>Soo Jin: What I'm asking is do you like Crystal?  
>Jake: I...it's not th... that I... I don't like her, I just haven't fallen in l... love with her after only one week o...of knowing her.<br>Everyone smiles.  
>Rick: Great! No need to worry then.<br>Jake: What?  
>Diamond: It means you can actually fall in love with the real Crystal.<br>Jake: Oh.  
>Rick fae: Tcerroc lla fo eseht srepap.<br>A pen appears and starts correcting. Everyone leaves and Soo Jin locks up. They meet with Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

AWKWARD:

What ARE You Doing?

Jason notices that no one has any papers.  
>Jason: Where are the papers?<br>Jake: You could almost say they did themselves.  
>Jason: What's that supposed to mean?<br>Jake: These three are fast. I was only able to do one.  
>Jason: Oh.<br>Diamond: Don't worry, Jake. You'll get better. It comes with practice.  
>Jason: That's really impressive.<br>At that second, Gregory pulls up. He opens the back of the limo and waits patiently. The girls get in first, then Rick, Jake, and Jason. Gregory closes the door and climbs back into the driver's seat. The trip takes seven minutes. Jake and Jason were in their own little world so they didn't notice Rick, Soo Jin, and Diamond taking off their clothes. Of course they're wearing their swimsuits. Gregory opens the door and both vampire princes step out. They notice that the others aren't following. Jason leans in and notices there's no one in the car. Someone grabs Gregory's shoulder. He jumps in surprise and shows his true form.  
>Gregory: Oh, ma'am. You scared me.<br>Soo Jin: Humph. _Nice wings, fangs, eyes, and claws dude._  
>Gregory notices his predicament.<br>Gregory: I'll have to erase your memory then.  
>Jason: Erase who's memory? No one said anything after "Humph".<br>Gregory: Must've been my imagination then.  
>Jake glares at Soo Jin.<br>Jake: _What did you do?_  
>Soo Jin: <em>Nothing. I just pointed out he was showing his true form.<em>  
>Jake: <em>That'll get your whole memory erased so be careful from now on.<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>Yes, captain.<em>  
>Jake's stunned.<br>Jake: _Did the Queen of LA just call me captain? Was that real?_  
>Gregory: <em>Young people these days should wear more clothes...<em>  
>Soo Jin has a laughing fit, rolling on the ground laughing. When she's done...<br>Soo Jin: Come on, Jake. _Get on your swimsuit, please. Captain._  
>Jake: Yes, ma'am.<br>Rick, Diamond, and Soo Jin close their eyes. Jake takes true form and flies to his bedroom. He changes as quickly as possible and flies back with a shirt in hand. (Never know when that'll come in handy.) He returns to normal.  
>Jake: You can open your eyes now.<br>They do.  
>Soo Jin: Jason, please close your eyes.<br>Jason: Uh… okay.  
>Soo Jin: Rick and Diamond, you know what to do.<br>They nod and grow their wings. They fly over the cliff and into the lagoon.  
>Jake: You can open them now, brother.<br>Jason: Those two sure are fast.  
>Jake: Yeah. See you later. We're joining them.<br>Jason: Yeah, okay. Whatever.  
>Jason pretends to leave so Jake and Soo Jin walk toward the cave entrance to the lagoon. Jason smirks.<br>Jason: Gregory, don't mind us.  
>Gregory bows and returns to the kitchen to prepare snacks.<br>Jason: _They thought they could get rid of me that easily. Ha. What a joke._  
>Jason transforms into a bat and follows them. In the tunnel…<br>Jake: Who were ya laughing at back there?  
>Soo Jin: Gregory. He "said" something so hilarious.<br>Jake: Oh.  
>Soo Jin: <em>Can you really see?<em>  
>Jake: Yes, I can.<br>Soo Jin: _So lucky. I'm just a normal person._  
>Jake: There's nothing normal about you Soo Jin.<br>Soo Jin: _I'm a mutant, not a not-so-fictional creature. Other than reading people's minds, putting my thoughts in their heads, and if I know your name I can get all the bad stuff on you in a minute… I'm an average person._  
>Jake: This coming from the woman who owns Los Angeles through blackmail.<br>Jason: _What the… I'm so confused._  
>Soo Jin giggles.<br>Soo Jin: Yeah, I guess you're right. _I see the tunnel end. Are you okay? Do you look presentable?_  
>Jake: What are you? My mother? Honestly. Of course I look presentable. What kind of question is that?<br>Soo Jin doesn't respond. They reach the lagoon. There stands naked Crystal, waiting for Soo Jin. She spots Soo Jin and runs over.  
>Crystal: You're here!<br>Unfortunately, Soo Jin moved out of the way at the last second causing Crystal to bump into Jake and the two fall over and land in a very awkward position.  
>Narrator: Naked Crystal on top of Jake in his swimsuit! Not much in between… if ya know what I mean. Ha, ha, ha, ha!<br>Jason: _Oh my god. If I had a camera (and hands) right now, I'd take a picture._  
>Diamond and Rick are ahead of him.<br>Click  
>Jake: Ugh.<br>He puts a hand on his head.  
>Crystal: Ugh.<br>Both of them open their eyes at the same time. Jake blushes bright red.  
>Crystal: AHHH! What're you doing here?<br>She jumps up. She runs into the water.  
>Crystal: <em>Being in the water is so much better than Jake seeing me naked.<em>  
>Jake: It's okay. I'll leave. That was awkward.<br>Rick: Oh, no you don't.  
>Diamond: You're acting like an idiot and a chicken.<br>Jason: _No one calls my brother an idiot or a chicken, not even my right hand woman. Out of the two o' us, he's the smartest. But I'm not transforming back to human. I'll get her tomorrow. _  
>Soo Jin: <em>Show her your true form.<em>  
>Jake: Yes, ma'am.<br>He shows his true form. To signify that he's royalty his wings have gold accents. Rick and Diamond grow their wings as well.  
>Soo Jin: <em>Crystal, raise you head.<em>  
>Crystal puts her head above the water but she becomes upset and puts her head back underwater.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

Jake Tells the Truth:

Jason is Caught

Jake: Come on, Crystal. I know you're a mermaid, so please come out of the water.  
>Jason: <em>It's weird. Every person I've ever asked says that Crystal is afraid of water, yet she dived in without a second thought. Mermaid though, my brother's goin' crazy.<em>  
>Crystal grabs the rock she usually lies on and raises her head out of the water.<br>Crystal: How do you know? Did Soo Jin tell you?  
>Jake shakes his head.<br>Jake: I happened upon this cave behind my house that led to the lagoon. I hid behind that rock over there.  
>Crystal drops her jaw. She turns to Diamond.<br>Crystal: You said there was no one around.  
>Diamond: There wasn't anyone. Just a…<br>She realizes something.  
>Crystal: Just a what?<br>She slowly raises her arm. Diamond points at Jake.  
>Diamond: BAT!<br>Jake: Where?  
>He turns around then flies up in the air and keeps searching for one. He lands.<br>Jake: I don't see any bats. Oh, wait. You mean me?  
>By this time Crystal, Soo Jin, and Rick are laughing. Crystal finishes climbing up the rock, her bright yellow tail practically glowing.<br>Jason: _AHHH! If I was human right now, I'd be taking steps backwards now. I was wrong and Jake was right._  
>Jake: Yeah, I was in bat mode. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?<br>Soo Jin: I forgive you.  
>Rick: I have nothing to do with this.<br>Diamond: I don't want to forgive you.  
>She crosses her arms and turns around.<br>Crystal: I forgive you.  
>Jake returns to human form as does Rick. Crystal splashes back into the water.<br>Jason: _I'm board now. I'll leave soon._  
>Jake: What're you doing, Crystal?<br>Crystal: I'm practicing getting back my legs by myself.  
>Jake: Oh.<br>Crystal: _Where I don't touch the water, there's only my human form._  
>She swims to the shore and is about to stand up when she's surprised by being lifted into the air. Since she's no longer touching the water, her body appears. She notices she's being carried and looks up. The person carrying her is Jake. Her nails change to pink.<br>Jake: _I must not look down. I would do that if I was able to only look at her face but being a male, I can't control my bad intentions yet._  
>Jason: <em>Man, he has it good.<em>  
>Jake's finally near the others.<br>Jason: _I'm leaving now. I've seen enough._  
>Soo Jin whispers in Rick's ear.<br>Soo Jin: Rick, get the Jason bat over here and detransform him.  
>Rick nods.<br>Rick fae: Gnirb eht Nosaj tab ot gib retsis S'dnomaid sdnah dna wohs sih namuh mrof.  
>The Jason bat flies right into Diamond's arms and she grabs a hold of it.<br>Jason: Ee ee ee no no no no!  
>Jason detransforms.<br>Crystal: AHHH!  
>She jumps out of Jake's arms and runs behind Jake to hide. Diamond detransforms as well now.<br>Soo Jin: Is this an Anderson family trait?  
>Jake: Of what?<br>Soo Jin: Spying. Peeking. Being super perverted.  
>Jake: Hell no! I happened here by chance. Don't put me in the same category as Jason. And you…<br>Jason gulps and closes his eyes. Jake walks up to him like he's going to punch him, then steps aside and Crystal slaps him then hides again. Jason opens his eyes.  
>Jason: Huh?<br>Crystal: Jason is a huge pervert!  
>Jason: I am not! Well, maybe a little.<br>Diamond starts laughing. In between…  
>Diamond: Okay Jake, I forgive you.<br>Jake: Thank you. _It's a good thing I brought my shirt with me… now where'd it go? Ah, here it is._  
>Jake picks it up from where it had landed. Crystal looks at him with her head at an angle. Jake blushes and turns his head away.<br>Jake: He... he... here.  
>He holds out the shirt and she takes it.<br>Crystal: What am I supposed to do with it?  
>Jake: You're kidding, right?<br>Crystal: No. It's your shirt. Are you wanting me to..._?_  
>She couldn't finish her sentence because Jake put his hand over her mouth.<br>Jake: Don't even think of finishing that sentence. Give it back.  
>Crystal hands it over.<br>Jake: Raise your hands over your head.  
>Crystal: Why?<br>Jake: Don't you trust me?  
>Crystal nods and does what she's told. Jake quickly pulls the shirt on her and picks her up in the princess hold. He turns to face the others and shows his true form. He avoids looking at Crystal because he doesn't want to scare her. Everyone else shows their true forms as well. Rick picks up Soo Jin.<br>Soo Jin: Thank you, Rick.  
>Rick: No problem.<br>Jake and Crystal are already up the tunnel a ways. Jake turns around and yells back at the others.  
>Jake: Are you guys coming?<br>They all appear and together fly out of the tunnel. When they come out of the cave, Gregory bumps into them.  
>Gregory: Young master Jason. Young master Jake... <em>could she be Crystal? <em>Wait... why are you all showing your true forms? You can be seen from the beach. In the house now, please.  
>Everyone lands.<br>Gregory: Now what're you doing?  
>Diamond fae: Tropelet lla neves fo su edisni eht S'nosredna esuoh.<br>The three vampires open their eyes. They are in the parlor of their house.  
>Jake: That felt weird. I feel a little sick.<br>Crystal looks up at him and smiles.  
>Crystal: You get used to it in my family. Flying and teleporting are used constantly.<br>Jake looks at her and relaxes. He smiles back at her.  
>Jake: Is that so?<br>He realizes he's still in vampire mode.  
>Jake: Don't look at me yet! Follow me everyone.<br>Jake flies to the living room. He sets Crystal down softly then detransforms.  
>Jake: That's better.<br>Rick: What's wrong with you, man? You know, we don't get it.  
>Jake: You wouldn't be able to understand.<br>Soo Jin: Well, well. Quite a gentleman. Not wanting to scare Crystal with your appearance.  
>Rick: Oh, I see. Everyone please show your human form again.<br>Jake: You can look now.  
>Crystal turns over and sits up.<br>Crystal: Gregory, some salt water please.  
>Gregory bows.<br>Gregory: Right away, ma'am.  
>He leaves.<br>Crystal: Oh for Pete's sake Rick, how long are you going to keep holding her? Either put Soo Jin down or kiss her like you always do.  
>Jason: What?<br>Jake: They...  
>Diamond: Kiss?<br>They said this with their eyes on Crystal and don't notice that Rick and Soo Jin start French kissing.  
>Crystal: (high, whiny voice) Maybe they do and maybe they don't. I'm not telling!<br>She makes a silly face and sticks out her tongue. Rick puts Soo Jin down then sits next to her. Jake sits on the left of Crystal and Jason sits on the left of Jake. Diamond sits by herself. Gregory returns with water for everyone and sits by himself across from Diamond.  
>Jake: Ya know Rick, if you hadn't told me you were fifteen, I would've assumed that you were sixteen or seventeen.<br>Rick: I have been told that very often. I take it as a compliment.  
>Gregory: Why did you show these people your true forms, young masters?<br>Jake: Uh, well... _I can't say it._  
>Soo Jin: Oh, Crystal. I haven't properly introduced these guys yet.<br>Crystal: Oh.  
>Soo Jin: Meet Jake and Jason, the fraternal twin vampire princes.<br>Crystal: Really? That explains a lot.  
>Gregory: Princes, shame on you! You went and told them?<br>Soo Jin: They did no such thing, _Mr. Affair-with-the-Queen-of-Vampires._  
>Gregory drops his glass.<br>Gregory: How'd you know that? I've never told anyone.  
>Jason: Know what? No one said anything accusing you of anything.<br>Gregory: Are you all deaf?  
>Jason: Um, let me see. Nope.<br>Jake: _It's a good thing Jason's a moron._  
>Gregory: How do you know?<br>Soo Jin: _I'm a mutant. I can read your mind and put my thoughts into your head._  
>Gregory: <em>So scary.<em> He he. No reason to tell the King then.  
>Jason: Tell Dad what?<br>Gregory: Nothing. Tell me what the others are thinking, please.  
>Soo Jin: Uh, okay. Diamond is thinking that magic is great. Crystal is thinking that she hates pretending she's afraid of water and when will our band find a guitarist? Jake is thinking… his head's chaotic I can't understand a thing! Jason is thinking that he can't believe he didn't believe Jake when Jake said he saw a fairy and a mermaid.<br>Diamond: You didn't say what my little brother is thinking.  
>Soo Jin: That's because the only person I can't read is Rick.<br>Rick leans over and whispers in her ear. At first she seems really happy but when she remembers the others are there she frowns and pushes him away.  
>Soo Jin: There's no way I'd repeat that!<br>Something dings in Jake's head.  
>Jake: Wait. Did you say you need a guitarist?<br>Crystal: Well, I thought it. I didn't say it.  
>Jake: Would…<br>Soo Jin: One second. Before you say that, I have to say this.  
>Crystal: Are you sure, girl?<br>Soo Jin: Positive.  
>Crystal: Okay, then.<br>Soo Jin: Diamond, this may come as a shock for you but Rick and I love each other. That's why I can't read his mind anymore.  
>Diamond: What? You mean at the age of fifteen my brother has…<br>Rick, Soo Jin, and Crystal: NO!  
>Jake, Jason, Gregory, and Diamond all look at Crystal.<br>Jake and Diamond: You knew?  
>Crystal looks down.<br>Crystal: Yeah.  
>Diamond: How long have you known?<br>Crystal: A year.  
>Jake: Wow. How'd cha find out?<br>Crystal: Uh… _Lying is easier than saying that Fortune showed me in a vision._ Well, one day I thought Soo Jin was taking too long in the bathroom and I went to find her. I walked past Rick's room and there was Rick and Soo Jin kissing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Diamond, but I thought it was something I didn't have the right to say. Do you forgive me?  
>Diamond sighs.<br>Diamond: Oh, fine. I forgive you.  
>Crystal squeals, runs over, and hugs her sister.<br>Soo Jin: _I was wondering how you knew. So Fortune showed you?_  
>Crystal: <em>Yeah.<em>  
>Crystal walks back and sits back down next to Jake. She turns to face him.<br>Crystal: What were you going to say Jake?  
>Jake: Would you consider me?<br>Everyone stares at him.  
>Jake: I meant as the guitarist!<br>Everyone: Oh.  
>Everyone but Crystal jump out of their seats.<br>Everyone (except Crystal): REALLY?  
>Jake: <em>That wasn't the reaction I wanted from Crystal.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

Crystal's Problem:

Green-Eyed Lady Katolina

Crystal leans back and closes her eyes. Her nails turn clear then purple.  
>Jake: <em>Purple? What's that?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>Calm.<em>  
>Crystal opens her eyes. Her eyes are no longer blue. They're green!<br>Jake: Crystal, what's wrong?  
>Lady Katolina: Crystal is no longer here.<br>Jake: Okay. That's not very funny, Crystal.  
>Lady Katolina: I do not joke. Good to see you again friends and family.<br>Rick bows while Soo Jin and Diamond curtsy.  
>Jason: Huh? Didn't you tell us that we'd look like sissies if we did that?<br>Lady Katolina: Is that any way to talk to a lady?  
>Jason: Who's a lady? Certainly not you because of the way you dress.<br>Soo Jin sighs.  
>Soo Jin: Guys, meet Lady Katolina. Lady Katolina meet Jake and Jason Anderson.<br>Jake and Jason: Huh?  
>Lady Katolina: Nice to meet you. You may bow.<br>Jake: _What's going on?_  
>Diamond: Um Lady Katolina, Jake and Jason are princes. They don't need to bow to you.<br>Lady Katolina smiles.  
>Lady Katolina: I know, darling. I've met enough royalty to tell when I'm talking to one. I was talking to the…<br>She crumples over and closes her eyes. Her nails turn clear.  
>Jake: Crystal!<br>He kneels next to her to examine her.  
>Rick: Thank heavens.<br>Jake: How can you say that? Your sister could have died just now.  
>Soo Jin: <em>Don't ask questions and just pick her up, Jake.<em>  
>Jake: You don't need to tell me. I've already got her.<br>Soo Jin: Gregory, the car please. _I'll "feed" you the directions._  
>Gregory nods and bows. Three minutes later, they're all in the car.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11

The Princess's Bedroom

Jake and Jason: Wow. It's huge! But it doesn't compare to our castle back in England.  
>Diamond and Rick: Castle? Never mind, you're princes.<br>Diamond puts her key in the door and turns it. The door opens. Mr. and Mrs. Willow are waiting in the doorway.  
>Mr. Willow: You're late!<br>Rick: Sorry, but Lady Katolina had an unexpected visit.  
>Mrs. Willow: Oh. In that case, please come in everyone. Soo Jin, please show Crystal's HOTTIE to her room...<br>Jake: I have a name, you know!  
>Mrs. Willow: You guys must be Jason and obviously you're Jake. Please take care of my daughter.<br>Mr. Willow: What do you mean by that, dear?  
>Mrs. Willow: Well, he looks like he can handle her. Plus the Glow on him is getting stronger...<br>Jake and Mr. Willow: The GLOW?  
>Mrs. Willow: Dear, you don't have to worry. Remember that Crystal has never brought home a guy before.<br>Soo Jin: Technically, he's bringing her home.  
>Everyone but Jake and Mr. Willow laugh. Mr. Willow sighs.<br>Mr. Willow: You're right. Jake, if ANYTHING happens to my daughter that she doesn't like or that hurts her, you'll have a father's wrath on you. Got it?  
>Jake nods his head vigorously. Soo Jin pushes him over to the stairs then gets in front of him. The others head to the living room.<br>Soo Jin: Come on, Jake. Let's get a move on.  
>Jake: Okay. I'm coming.<br>They "walk" up the stairs. The stairs in this house are enchanted. They disappear for those who have wings and force out the wings and/or true form forcing them to fly up the stairs. Upstairs to the left, there's the master bedroom, Diamond's room, the guest bath, and Rick's room in that order. On the right side of the second floor is nothing but a door facing the master bedroom. It looks like a safe door and besides it at eye level is a keypad.  
>Jake: Uh, where's Crystal's room?<br>Soo Jin walks to the door on the right. Jake follows out of curiosity.  
>Soo Jin: Jake, it would be best if you returned to human form.<br>Jake: What? When did I let it go so easily?  
>He returns to human.<br>Narrator: Crystal's room is "enchanted" as well. When you type in the name of something or someone in numbers in the keypad the room will move planes to match the what was typed in.  
>Jake: You're kidding, right? What kind of family would seal their child in a cage that's not even dangerous?<br>Soo Jin: You misunderstand.  
>She leans over the keypad and types in 2797825 then presses enter. A minute later the door opens outward by itself. Jake walks in and Soo Jin presses a glowing spot on the floor. The door closes and locks.<br>Soo Jin: See you later, Jake.  
>Jake: What? You're just leaving me alone with her? She's asleep and <em>I don't have control of my impulses yet!<em>  
>Soo Jin: You don't have time to do anything though.<br>She leaves.  
>Jake: What did she mean by that? Oh, well.<br>He sets Crystal down on a bed. He looks around the room curiously. There are posters of bands all over the walls, a microphone and music stand in one corner, a desk, a bookshelf, an open closet, and a full-length mirror next to the closet. Jake walks over to the closet and starts looking through it. Still riffling through it, he says...  
>Jake: Geez. Does she really wear all this stuff? It makes me want to jump on her and let my instincts take over. Damn.<br>He stops looking in the closet and walks back to Crystal's bed. He sits next to her and sighs. He looks at her face.  
>Jake: Whoa. So cute! Damn. I can't take this.<br>He starts to lean over when Crystal opens her eyes. She doesn't notice Jake.  
>Jake: <em>Blue eyes!<em>  
>Crystal sits up. Her nails turn black.<br>Crystal: Why am I...?  
>She's interrupted by Jake hugging her.<br>Jake: Crystal! You're back. I was so worried!  
>Crystal: Jake, stop crying. I'm fine. Really.<br>She smiles and Jake lets go of her.  
>Crystal: Oh, wait...<br>Jake: What?  
>He looks at her nails.<br>Jake: _I'm taking a guess here._ Why are you sad?  
>Crystal: Because I missed your guitar playing.<br>Jake: No, you didn't. You became Lady Katolina then you fainted.  
>Crystal bites her lip.<br>Crystal: Just Lady Katolina?  
>Jake: Yeah. Why? It's not like there are others.<br>Crystal: There are two others.  
>Jake stares at her. Crystal climbs out of her bed. She walks over to her closet and takes off Jake's shirt. Jake blushes.<br>Jake: I'm sorry.  
>He turns his head back to the posters on the wall. Crystal reaches into her closet and pulls out a neatly folded pile of clothes (the clothes she'd been wearing that morning). She dresses quickly then walks over to the microphone and taps it three times.<br>Crystal: Open the door.  
>She turns and walks over to Jake. She taps him on the shoulder and he turns to face her.<br>Crystal: Follow me if you want to.  
>Jake: Uh, okay.<br>Jake gets off the bed and Crystal is already by the door. She first presses a button saying align and then presses a button saying unlock. Then she turns the doorknob and presto, they walk back into the hall. Crystal steps on the glow on the floor to close the door and turns to the right and starts walking up a set of stairs that weren't there before.  
>Jake: Where did that come from? It definitely wasn't there before.<br>Crystal turns around to face him.  
>Crystal: My thing with the mic. This is where we practice. It's soundproof until this door is opened.<br>Jake: Your house sure has a lot of tricks. Maybe more than a haunted mansion...  
>Crystal laughs.<br>Crystal: This is the last one, I assure you. There's a time limit you know.  
>Jake hustles in and as soon as he's a few steps up the door slides shut. At the top... he stops and stares. There's everything necessary for a band. From amps to instruments this pad has everything.<br>Crystal: Well, what do you think?  
>Jake: Amazing.<br>Crystal: Is the guitar you own electric?  
>Jake: No way. I don't have any amps so that would be pointless.<br>Crystal: That's good. You can practice without bugging the rest of your household. Well, let's see what you got.  
>Jake: But I don't have my guitar with me.<br>Crystal: Use the electric.  
>Jake: Really?<br>Crystal nods.  
>Jake: Sweet!<br>He sets up the electric and plays a difficult guitar solo flawlessly. Crystal's nails turn yellow.  
>Jake: What do you think?<br>Crystal: You're definitely in.  
>Jake: Really? No weird initiation?<br>Crystal runs up and hugs him then proceeds to kiss him on the cheek. She lets go. Her nails are pink.  
>Crystal: How was that for an initiation? You're the only one I've ever done that to.<br>Jake: That was... great.  
>Crystal: Yay.<br>She walks over to a desk on the left of the door. She picks up a stack of papers and brings them over to Jake.  
>Jake: These are...<br>Crystal: The guitar part for our songs of course.  
>Jake: Ah.<br>He's about to start practicing when Mr. Willow and Soo Jin appear.  
>Crystal: What are you guys doing here?<br>Mr. Willow: You're okay, Crystal? He didn't hurt you, did he?  
>Crystal: Why would Jake hurt me?<br>Soo Jin: _Mr. Willow thought it was too silent so the two of you must be having sex._  
>Jake: What?<br>Crystal: NO!  
>Crystal turns to her dad. Her nails are red.<br>Jake: Mr. Willow, I'm just playing the guitar.  
>Crystal: He's officially in Riot, dad. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Even if we were, we wouldn't do that until we're ready emotionally! Stupid!<br>Mr. Willow: Okay, Crystal. Take a deep breath and calm down. I'm sorry.  
>Crystal: Hmph.<br>Mr. Willow: Jake, everyone's leaving now.  
>Crystal's nails turn black.<br>Crystal: Oh. Is that so?  
>She sighs then turns to Jake.<br>Crystal: Practice is Friday after school.  
>Soo Jin: <em>Bring stuff for a sleepover because that's what always ends up happening.<em>  
>Jake: Ah. Well okay then.<br>He takes off the electric guitar and puts it down. He picks up the sheets. Soo Jin goes first followed by Jake, Crystal, and finally Mr. Willow. The door closes.  
>Crystal: Bye, Jake.<br>Mr. Willow goes downstairs first. The three watch him and when he's gone...  
>Jake: Bye. See you tomorrow.<br>He smiles then leaves. When he's gone...  
>Soo Jin: So you kissed him and he liked it.<br>Cryrstal: Yeah. Wait. Soo Jin! You're making it sound worse than it it!


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12

Tuesday:

Crystal Equals Model

brrr, brrr  
>Crystal wakes up and reaches for her phone.<br>Crystal: Hey, D. What's up?  
>Dave McClooney: I got a job for you today.<br>Crystal: Can I bring friends?  
>Dave: Of course. How many?<br>Crystal: Five please.  
>Dave: Done. I'll pick you up after school.<br>Crystal: Bye.  
>Dave: Say "Hi" to my son for me.<br>Crystal: Will do.  
>click<br>Crystal looks at her clock.  
>Crystal: Only five o'clock?<br>Crystal takes a shower. At 6 she's ready. The outfit she's wearing is a yellow shirt and skinney jeans. She walks downstairs.  
>Mrs. Willow: You're up early, dear. What's up?<br>Crystal: I got a job today.  
>Mrs. Willow: That's great but that doesn't interest me as much as my daughter falling for royalty!<br>Crystal: Mom! Who told you?  
>Mrs. Willow: Soo Jin.<br>Crystal: Of course.  
>Mrs. Willow: You're lucky your father doesn't know.<br>Crystal: Don't remind me. Dad needs to remember that I'm eighteen and I can take care of myself. Just because Jake's a vampire doesn't mean I can't fall in love with him.  
>Mrs. Willow: You're going to have to convince your father of that. Although, Jake's Glow was stronger when he left then when he arrived.<br>Crystal pours milk in her cereal bowl.  
>Crystal: Really? I knew he was Glowing but...<br>Mr. Willow comes down the stairs.  
>Mr. Willow: Good morning, girls.<br>Mrs. Willow: There are no girls here, only women.  
>She winks at Cyrstal.<br>Mr. Willow: Why are you talking about this Glow thing again? I don't understand it.  
>Crystal: The Glow signifies that man is the right man for you forever. Moms can sort of see their daughter's ideal man's Glow as well.<br>Mr. Willow: So, the way to ensure the perfect mate basically...  
>Mrs. Willow: You got it, honey.<br>Mr. Willow: So Crystal, who's your perfect man?  
>Crystal doesn't look up from her cereal bowl.<br>Crystal: Jake.  
>Mr. Willow: What? That weakling?<br>Crystal pushes her bowl away and stands up. She glares at her dad and her nails turn red.  
>Crystal: Jake is no weakling. He's Diamond's equal, Dad.<br>She walks to her mom and hugs her then ignores her dad and walks out the front door.  
>Mr. Willow: Is she mad at me? What did I do wrong?<br>Mrs. Willow: Yes, she's mad at you. You're just going to have to except that family.  
>Mr. Willow: I don't want to.<br>Mrs. Willow: They don't need your approval, you know.  
>Mr. Willow: What?<br>Mrs. Willow: It's true. You didn't have my dad's approval.  
>Mr. Willow: B... But didn't he pay for the wedding and honeymoon?<br>Mrs. Willow: He did. That didn't mean he approved of you.  
>Mr. Willow was stunned. Diamond and Rick come downstairs.<br>Rick: What's wrong with Dad?  
>Mrs. Willow: He found out something that he'd taken for granted was a lie.<br>Rick: Hmm. That sucks.  
>Diamond: Crystal's still asleep?<br>Mrs. Willow: No, she's at gymnastics practice.  
>Diamond: Two hours before school starts?<br>Narrator: After school... by the school gate.  
>Crystal: Come on you guys.<br>Jason: Where are we going?  
>Crystal: That's a secret.<br>honk  
>Dave steps out of the car.<br>Jake: Who's that?  
>Crystal: Hey, D. Over here.<br>She runs over to him.  
>Dave: Which five?<br>Crystal points at them and Dave stares at them. They find their legs working on their own and before they know it they're in the limo. Dave moves his hand and the seat buckles buckle themselves.  
>Crystal: It's okay, D. I'll do it myself.<br>She gets in and sits next to Jake while Dave gets in the driver's seat. Both of them buckle and the doors close. They pull away from the school.  
>Dave: I was surprised Crystal. Normally whenever I ask you if you want to bring friends you turn me down.<br>Crystal: I know, D.  
>Jake: Crystal, who is this guy? This could be considered kidnapping, you know.<br>Crystal laughs.  
>Crystal: All the witnesses would say you came of your own accord. I'd say that too if I didn't know any better. This is D. He's my manager.<br>Jake: What do you need a manager for?  
>Soo Jin: Crystal is a model.<br>Diamond, Rick, Jake, and Jason: What?  
>Crystal smiles.<br>Crystal: That's right, Soo Jin. As usual you get it right. D, how far are we going today?  
>Dave: The eastern part of the city.<br>Crystal: Cool!  
>Narrator: Thirty minutes later...<br>The car stops and Dave and Crystal get out. The seatbelts unbuckle yet no one moves an inch.  
>Dave: Uh, hello. We're here.<br>Crystal: Come on out guys. D won't hurt you, I swear.  
>The five pile out of the lime. The door close. Dave hands them each a pass.<br>Rick: What're these for?  
>Crystal: They're backstage passes. I asked D to get them.<br>Diamond: Really?  
>Soo Jin: Awesome!<br>Jake: How old is D?  
>Dave: I'm thirty- eight. Why?<br>Jake: Just was curious why you two are so familiar... _He's twice her age! Yet her nails are pink!_  
>Soo Jin: <em>You really are an idiot. Her nails are purple, she's calm. I've read his mind and he has no relationship with Crystal besides being her manager. By the way, the backstage passes also get you into the dressing room...<em>  
>Jake thinks of naked Crystal and gets hard. Jason notices and whispers in his brothers ear...<br>Jason: Jake, why aren't you embarrassed? Should I hide you?  
>Jake looks at his brother.<br>Jake: Why?  
>Jason points down and Jake's eyes follow.<br>Jake: _Got to think of something else, something else... I wonder what Crystal's other personalities are like..._  
>With that he's normal again. Jason gives him a thumbs up.<br>Jason: You're good.  
>Jake: Thanks a ton, Jason. <em>Soo Jin, that's so not cool! You did that on purpose.<em>  
>Soo Jin looks back at him and sticks out her tongue.<br>Soo Jin: _Nice reaction dude. You are officially in love._  
>Jake: <em>Huh? What do you mean?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>First you're jealous of and suspicious of D, then when you're reminded of Crystal being naked you're body reacts accordingly and you're on cloud nine. Do you even know where you are, Prince Jake?<em>  
>Jake: No.<br>He looks around.  
>Jake: <em>Some kind of shoot setup... Wait. I see Crystal's dressing room.<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>That's not where we are waiting.<em>  
>Jake ignores her. He walks over to the dressing room. He's about to knock when he catches a conversation.<br>Dave: How much longer do I have to stand it, Crystal? You're my precious model. I can't keep using my powers to do it.  
>Jake's shocked.<br>Jake: _That BASTARD!_  
>Crystal: I still don't need a bodyguard.<br>Dave: You're wasting my brain's energy. I'm asking you to get a bodyguard for your own sake. My son and I can't keep using our powers like that... we'll die.  
>Jake: <em>Son? Someone we know? What's this? Bodyguard duties? I could do that!<em>  
>Mrs. Jordan: Excuse me.<br>Jake: Uh, sure.  
>Mrs. Jordan: Thank you.<br>Mrs. Jordan enters Crystal's dressing room.  
>Crystal: Fine. I'll think about it. Oh, Mrs. Jordan...<br>Mrs. Jordan: First off, it's Ms. Director right now.  
>Crystal: Ms. Director, why are you here?<br>Mrs. Jordan: There's a problem. A major problem.  
>Dave: What?<br>Mrs. Jordan: All the other models quit. We'll have to cancel the shoot!  
>Dave: How many models were there?<br>Mrs. Jordan: Five in total. Three males and two other females.  
>Dave: Hmmm...<br>Crystal: Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, D?  
>Dave: I'm thinking that we could use your friends... Ms. Director, did you already pay the other models?<br>Mrs. Jordan: No, I didn't. Where are these friends of yours, Crystal?  
>Dave: Here.<br>He waves his hand. Jake opens the door and walks in followed by the others.  
>Mrs. Jordan: Oh, how wonderful! The guys are as handsome as princes and the girls are very lovely. Perfect! The shoot will go on. If all goes well, I'll sign them to work with you all the time, Crystal.<br>Crystal: Yay! Fun... wait. D, would you be fine being all of our manager?  
>Dave: Sure.<br>Crystal: Yay!  
>Crystal walks over to her friends and family.<br>Crystal: Guys, are you willing to become models?  
>Jason: Why not? I've got nothing better to do.<br>Rick: If it's fun, I'll help you sis.  
>Crystal: It is fun.<br>Soo Jin: What're best friends for? I'll answer that. Helping each other in times of need...  
>Diamond: I don't know. It'll ruin my image... but I've always wanted to be a model. Oh, what the heck. I'll do it!<br>Jake: Who's going to be your bodyguard then?  
>Crystal: If you all become models but keep your skills and strength up, we won't need bodyguards. Please, Jake. I need you.<br>Jake: Well, okay.  
>Crystal: Thanks, guys!<br>She hugs everyone but when she gets to Jake she kisses him on the cheek again.  
>Mrs. Jordan: That's enough celebrating. I need to get you dressed. You may call me nothing but Ms. Director here. School is different.<br>Crystal's waiting patiently.  
>Crystal: <em>I'm so excited! I'll be with the guys all the time.<em>  
>Her nails turn yellow and she grins.<br>Clover: Why are you smiling?  
>Crystal: I bet you wish one of the models was Grant.<br>Clover: No way! I couldn't stand it if he kissed someone else... Whoops!  
>Crystal: On... camera... kisses?<br>Both girls blush. Principal Jordan walks in.  
>Principal Jordan: How many times do I have to tell you not to say my plans to the models beforehand?<br>Clover: I'm sorry, Dad. It won't happen again.  
>Principal Jordan: Good. Get behind your camera, here comes your mother.<br>Clover does what she's told. Mrs. Jordan comes out of the hair and makeup trailor.  
>Mrs. Jordan: Crystal, here are your co-workers.<br>Crystal: Wow!  
>Mrs. Jordan: You go first, Crystal. Show 'em how it's done.<br>Crystal: Yes, Ms. Director.  
>Her nails turn clear.<br>Principal Jordan: Crystal, legs apart. Good. Left hand on left hip. Good. Right hand down. Nah, scratch that. Both hands on hips. I want a huge frown. Perfect!  
>snap<br>Clover holds out a thumbs up.  
>Principal Jordan: I need a guy. You.<br>Pointing at Jake.  
>Jake: Me? It's Jake Anderson.<br>Principal Jordan: I know. Get in there.  
>Jake does.<br>Principal Jordan: Crystal. put your hands out like you just pushed him. Jake lie down. Put up your legs. Keep them together. Perfect!  
>snap<br>Clover: Got it!  
>Principal Jordan: Crystal, put your back to him. Put your left hand back. You need to look back at him. Jake, get on your knees. In your left pocket, there should be a ringbox. Open it and hold it out with your right hand. Grab her left wrist with your left hand. Like you're about to propose. Perfect!<br>snap  
>Clover: Got the shot.<br>Principal Jordan: Jake, put the ring on Crystal. Jake, stand up. Crystal, wrap your hands around his neck. Look in each others eyes. Give me a loving expression both of you. Perfect!  
>snap<br>Clover: I've got shivers.  
>Principal Jordan: Jake and Crystal, you're done for now. Rick and Soo Jin, you're up. Both of you on the bench. Soo Jin, tilt your head to the right. Rick, put your lips on her neck. Perfect!<br>snap  
>Narrator: That's how it went for the next hour. Each one got either funnier, weirder, or more sexual. Now the shoot is complete..<br>Clover: You guys are naturals. What do you think, Mom?  
>Mrs. Jordan: It's Ms. Director.<br>Clover rolls her eyes and sighs.  
>Clover: What do you think, Ms. Director?<br>Mrs. Jordan: I agree. Here's the contract.  
>All five sign. Crystal jumps up and down. Everyone goes their separate ways to get undressed but Soo Jin follows Crystal.<br>Soo Jin: So you wanted to push Jake over during the shoot?  
>Crystal sighs and stares off into space.<br>Crystal: And undress each other and then we'd passionally hold each other and love... wait a tick. Maria Lee! I'll get you for that!  
>Soo Jin's grin turns to a huge frown.<br>Soo Jin: Stop calling me that! It's not cool and I hate it!  
>Crystal: It's your name. Soo Jin is the name you chose to be called after we entered 3rd grade... But if you hate it so much, here's the deal. As long as you don't tease me about Jake, I won't call you Maria.<br>Soo Jin sighs and nods.  
>Soo Jin: Fine. It's a small price to pay for no one else knowing my real name. Also, here's you cell back.<br>Crystal: Huh? I didn't notice when you took it. What did you need it for?  
>Soo Jin: I programmed Jake's and Jason's numbers into it.<br>Crystal: WHAT?  
>Soo Jin: I did the same with every one's phone, even D's.<br>Crystal lets out a sigh of relief.  
>Crystal: Oh. You scared me for a second. Wait... when are you returning the phones?<br>Soo Jin: I'll return them A.S.A.P. the same way I got them.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 13

Brown-Eyed Sissy:

Best Babysitter

Narrator: 10:00 PM  
>In her bed, Crystal is lying awake. She's mad at herself.<br>Crystal: _How can I be such an idiot? What if he had walked in during that? I want him so bad but admitting it like that... ARGH! What's wrong with me?_  
>Narrator: Tuesday morning. What's in store for today?<br>brrr, brrr  
>Crystal answers her phone.<br>Crystal: Hey D, what's up?  
>Dave: I need to talk to Sissy.<br>Crystal closes her eyes and when she opens them, they're brown.  
>Sissy: Sissy is present. Sissy has been itching for playtime. Who is Sissy playing with today?<br>Dave: Ari, your regular friend.  
>Sissy: Yay! I'll go tell my mommy.<br>Dave: She should be there shortly.  
>Sissy: Okay. Bye now.<br>click  
>Sissy dresses and runs down the stairs.<br>Sissy: MOMMY!  
>Sissy hugs Mrs. Willow from behind.<br>Mrs. Willow: Weren't you upset yesterday when your father didn't recognize you as a woman? Yet today you're acting like a little girl...  
>Mrs. Willow turns around and sees Sissy's brown eyes. She blinks twice slowly.<br>Mrs. Willow: Sissy? Why are you here?  
>Sissy: Sissy has a friend coming over to play today.<br>Mrs. Willow: Uh huh. So babysitting today. I'll call the school.  
>Sissy: Sissy doesn't babysit. Sissy plays with her friends.<br>ding, dong  
>Sissy: Yay! She's here.<br>Sissy runs up to the door and opens it enthusiastically. She picks up Ari and swings her around.  
>Ms. Reed: Have fun you two. I'll be back at four.<br>Ari: Bye, Mommy.  
>Sissy closes the door. She walks upstairs and bumps into the rest of her family.<br>Mr. Willow: Why is...  
>Rick: It so...<br>Diamond: Damn loud?  
>Sissy: Family can go back to sleep. Sissy apologizes for waking family.<br>Fairy family members: Oh. Okay then.  
>The three turn and go back to their rooms. Sissy and Ari walk over to Crystal's door.<br>Sissy: Does Ari want to press the buttons?  
>Ari: Yeah.<br>Ari types in 74779 then presses enter. Sissy opens the door and they go in then Sissy closes it. In their respective rooms, all three fairy family members sit up in their beds.  
>Mr. Willow, Rick, and Diamond: Wait. Did she say Sissy?<br>Mrs. Willow blows on her coffee then sighs.  
>Mrs. Willow: This happens every time. They're too tired to notice till they get back in bed.<br>In Sissy's room, there are stuffed animals galore, storybooks, puzzles, dolls, action figures, and games but no furniture.  
>Sissy: What does Ari want to do?<br>Ari: I want to play Uno.  
>Sissy: Sissy agrees.<br>Narrator: We now fast forward to lunch time. At school...  
>Jake pulls Soo Jin aside.<br>Jake: Where's Crystal?  
>Soo Jin: I'm not sure.<br>Diamond: Sick.  
>Jake and Soo Jin jump back in surprise.<br>Jake: Geez, Diamond. You scared me. How long have you been standing there?  
>Diamond: A few seconds.<br>Soo Jin: Hmmm. Hey, Jake.  
>Jake: Yeah?<br>Soo Jin: Why don't you take Crystal her assignments after school?  
>Jake: Uh... sure. <em>Crystal was fine yesterday though.<em>  
>Narrator: Lunch at the Willow's household.<br>Sissy: Is Ari hungry? Sissy is.  
>Ari: Yes, I am hungry.<br>Sissy: Okay. Sissy'll be right back.  
>Sissy presses align then unlock. She opens it and leaves. She's about to close the door when she stops.<br>Sissy: Change of plans. Sissy'll leave the door open for Ari so Ari can go to the bathroom.  
>Ari nods. Sissy walks downstairs. By the counter, Sissy stops. She picks up a note.<br>Sissy: Oh. Mommy left a note.  
>Mrs. Willow: Sissy, there's chicken nuggets in the fridge. Warm them up when you get hungry.<br>Sissy hugs the note and sighs.  
>Sissy: Mommy is so nice.<br>Sissy does that.  
>Narrator: Fast forward to after lunch. Back in Sissy's room...<br>Sissy: What does Ari want Sissy to do now?  
>Ari: Read me the Disney Princess stories, please.<br>Sissy: Sissy is happy to oblige Ari.  
>Narrator: After Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Milan, Beauty and the Beast, and the Little Mermaid both girls are asleep... 3:50 P.M. Jake is on Crystal's doorstep.<br>ding, dong. ding, dong. ding, dong.  
>Sissy wakes up and looks at her phone.<br>Sissy: Sissy'll be right there.  
>She presses align and unlock, opens and closes the door, and runs downstairs. She flings open the door.<br>Sissy: Sissy and Ari weren't expecting Ms. Reed for... Oh. You're not Ms. Reed.  
>Jake hugs Sissy thinking it's Crystal.<br>Jake: Crystal! You're alright? You're not sick?  
>The two of them walk backwards and somehow Sissy manages to close the door. She wriggles free from Jake and stares at him.<br>Sissy: _Fortune, who is this?_  
>Fortune: <em>That is Jake Anderson.<em>  
>Sissy: <em>That Jake Anderson? The Jake that imprinted us?<em>  
>Fortune: <em>Yes. That Jake Anderson. What are you going to do?<em>  
>Jake: Crystal?<br>Sissy: Jake is mistaken. Crystal is not here right now. Sissy is pleased to meet Jake. Will Jake follow Sissy?  
>Jake follows Sissy because he wants to see Crystal. At Crystal's door, Sissy presses 2797825 and enter. She opens the door and pushes Jake inside. She closes the door and presses 74779 then enter. She walks into her room and leaves the door open.<br>Narrator: Back in Crystal's room...  
>Jake: Geez, Crystal. That's quite the welcoming committee. Huh? No Crystal in the bed, behind me, or in her personal bathroom... Didn't Diamond say she was sick?<br>ding, dong  
>Narrator: Back in Sissy's room...<br>Sissy has picked up the sleeping Ari and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She walks downstairs and opens the door.  
>Ms. Reed: Thanks for watching Ari. I've already paid your agent.<br>Sissy: No problem. Sissy loves playing with Ari.  
>Sissy tickles Ari.<br>Ari: He, he, he, ha, ha, ha! Okay, okay. I'm awake Sissy. Oh. Hi, Mommy.  
>Narrator: Back in Crystal's room.<br>Jake: I'll go get a snack.  
>He presses unlock and opens the door. There's a huge nothingness.<br>Jake: AHHHHH! This is dangerous!  
>He pulls the door closed. He groans.<br>Jake: What's going on here? First, a girl that looks like Crystal says her name's Sissy, talks funny, acts like she's five, and has brown eyes...  
>He walks over to the middle of the room.<br>Jake: Wait... brown-eyed Sissy, green-eyed Lady Katolina are both parts of blue-eyed Crystal. That means only one more to meet...  
>The door opens.<br>Jake: Huh? The hallway... was what I just saw an illusion?  
>Sissy: Sissy's job is done. Sissy is tired.<br>She walks over towards the bed but stops when Jake says...  
>Jake: Sissy is it?<br>Sissy stares at him.  
>Sissy: Why is Jake asking if Sissy's name is Sissy? Sissy is Sissy! Sissy wants to sleep now. If Jake waits twenty-seven minutes Crystal will be back.<br>Jake: Sissy, where did Crystal go?  
>Sissy: Jake's Crystal is in here.<br>She points to her head.  
>Sissy: Sissy says goodbye now.<br>She slumps over and Jake catches her.  
>Jake: Does Crystal have to sleep to become normal again? I guess that makes sense, the same thing happened before...<br>He sets Crystal on the bed. He lies next to her and closes his eyes. Twenty-seven minutes later, Crystal opens her eyes.  
>Crystal: Oh... how nostalgic. Jake... when did you get here?<br>Diamond, Rick, and Soo Jin burst in. They look like they're ready to laugh, and they turn back around.  
>Diamond: Sorry...<br>Rick: For...  
>Soo Jin: Intruding.<br>They walk back out into the hall.  
>Crystal: Guys, this isn't funny! Help!<br>Jake wakes up.  
>Jake: Why is it so noisy?<br>He looks at himself and Crystal. His strength pins her down from the side. He realizes the situation and sits up. He turns his back to her and puts a hand on the back of his neck.  
>Jake: Sorry. Guess I got too carried away. It just scared me when I opened the door and there was an abyss of darkness. I acted like a scared little child...<br>Crystal hugs him from behind. Jake is shocked. Soo Jin ushers Diamond and Rick out of Crystal's room and closes the door.  
>Crystal: <em>Thanks, Soo Jin. <em>You're really honest and that's one of the traits that make you so cute. I was right when I first saw you, you really are the perfect man: handsome, charming, sensitive, smart, strong, and above all you are a man of morals.  
>Jake: You really think so?<br>He turns to face Crystal. She sticks her finger on his nose.  
>Crystal: I know so. Now then, two things...<br>Jake: What?  
>Crystal: First, you can worry about me but trust me, okay?<br>Jake nods.  
>Jake: And?<br>Crystal: Second, whenever you're thirsty, come to me. You can't bite anyone but me, okay?  
>Jake smiles and leans close to Crystal. Her nails turn pink.<br>Jake: Okay, I promise.  
>They kiss passionately but are interrupted by Mr. Willow. He seems really irritated.<br>Mr. Willow: What are two teenagers doing in a room alone when the room has a bed?  
>Both Crystal and Jake are stunned.<br>Mr. Willow: You, Jake whatever... Get out of my daughter's room!  
>Crystal's nails turn red. She grabs her father's shoulder.<br>Crystal: Why can't you just accept Jake, Dad? If this keeps up, I'll hate you!  
>Mr. Willow's stunned.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14

Prelude to a Job:

Say Hello to Tigress

Mr. Willow leaves. Crystal turns back to Jake.  
>Crystal: Sorry my dad was so rude.<br>Jake shakes his head.  
>Jake: Nah. It's fine. But I guess you're officially my girlfriend now.<br>Crystal's nails turn yellow.  
>Jake: Well, I should get going. Here's your homework.<br>Crystal: Thanks, Jake. Goodbye. See you tomorrow.  
>Jake: See ya.<br>He leaves and Crystal does her homework. Diamond comes in.  
>Diamond: Dad's such a moran.<br>Crystal: You're telling me. Jake and I just started going out today. Why would we do it right when we start going out? Dad needs to use his brain.  
>Diamond laughs.<br>Diamond: He does, doesn't he? He hasn't even figured out that Rick and Soo Jin are going out.  
>Crystal: You didn't figure it out either.<br>Diamond: Yeah, I know.  
>Crystal: Are you here because Rick and Soo Jin are kissing?<br>Diamond nods.  
>Diamond: It still freaks me out. My brother and my childhood friend.<br>Crystal: You get used to it after seeing them French kiss.  
>Diamond looks disgusted. After dinner, back in Crystal's room...<br>Crystal: I hope I get to go to school tomorrow. I guess we just have to wait and see...  
>She yawns and crawls into bed. She closes her eyes.<br>Narrator: Thursday morning.  
>brrr, brrr<br>Crstal opens her eyes and grabs her phone.  
>Crystal: What's up, D?<br>Dave: I need to talk to Tigress.  
>Crystal closes her eyes and when she opens them they're black.<br>Tigress: I'm here. What's up?  
>Dave: I got a job for you. The details are being sent as we speak.<br>Tigress: Mmm. Sounds like fun. I haven't had some fun in a while. Thanks, D.  
>Dave: Yeah. You're welcome. Goodbye.<br>Tigress: See ya later.  
>click<br>Tigress walks over to Crystal's closet and chooses a belly shirt and a knee length shirt. Once dressed she presses align then unlock and opens the door. Types 8447377 in the keypad then enter and walks into her room. She closes the door. She walks over to a desk with a printer. On the printer there's all the details about a Mr. Frederick Compton. A well-known movie director who is Tigress's target.  
>Tigress: Mr. Fredrick Compton. A movie director who sells girls for porn that he had originally recruited telling them they'd be in his next movie. Another interesting case. I'll have fun tonight. First, I have to go to school. Where are those contacts? Ah.<br>She picks up a pack of blue non-prescription one-day contacts. When she turns around, she looks just like Crystal. She puts the info on Mr. Compton with her school stuff and presses unlock and opens the door. She walks downstairs and puts on a wide smile.  
>Tigress: Good morning.<br>Mrs. Willow turns around.  
>Mrs. Willow: Ah, good morning Crystal.<br>Tigress: My usual please.  
>Mrs. Willow nods and hands her daughter a plate with toast on it.<br>Mrs. Willow: I'm glad you're yourself today, dear.  
>Tigress: Uh huh. Thanks. I'll be late for gymnastic practice. Bye.<br>Mrs. Willow waves as her daughter leaves. Outside...  
>Tigress: Everytime, I have to pretend I'm Crystal. It's so irritating! Yet they wouldn't let me leave the house if they knew.<br>Soo Jin walks up.  
>Soo Jin: Good morning, Tigress.<br>Tigress: No, no no. You got it wrong. It's me, Crystal. Can't you see my blue eyes?  
>She smiles but she can't help it looking evil. Soo Jin giggles.<br>Soo Jin: You can't pull that trick on me any longer, ya know.  
>Tigress: Fine. You caught me. Guilty as charged.<br>Soo Jin: Why are you here?  
>Tigress: I didn't slip out if that's what you mean.<br>She shows Soo Jin the paper.  
>Soo Jin: Can I watch?<br>Tigress: Only if you're invisible. Which as a mutant is impossible. I've got a job to do killing bad people. After all, I'm old and I've seen it all.  
>Soo Jin: Yes you are. The original Tigress's body was born in 8000 B.C.E. and you know how to use any weapon known to man and how to fight barehanded, although you rarely are barehanded because you're claws look like gloves.<br>Tigress: How'd you know that?  
>Soo Jin stares at her.<br>Tigress: Right. That was dumb.  
>Soo Jin gives her back the paper. Jake, Jason, and Gregory drive by.<br>Jake: Stop the car, Gregory. I'm getting out.  
>Gregory pulls over and Jake steps onto the sidewalk right in front of Tigress and Soo Jin.<br>Tigress: _Who is this guy?_  
>Lady Katolina: <em>That darling, is Prince Jake of the Vampires. Isn't he a love?<em>  
>Tigress: <em>Great. And don't call me darling.<em>  
>As Gregory speeds away, Jake looks at the two. As the three walk...<br>Jake: Crystal! Soo Jin. Good morning!  
>Soo Jin: Why are you going to school so early, Jake?<br>Jake: To see my girlfriend do gymnastics. I haven't seen her doing gymnastics yet.  
>He puts his arm around Tigress.<br>Tigress: Sure. Knock yourself out.  
>Jake runs in front of her and looks at her eyes.<br>Tigress: What?  
>Jake: That's good. For a second there, I thought you were someone else.<br>Tigress: Like who?  
>Jake: Oh, I don't know. The third other personality. But your eyes are blue so it's all good. You must just be feeling off today.<br>Tigress: Yeah. Soo Jin, I'm going ahead. Um, Jake... watch if you want.  
>She dashes to the gym.<br>Jake: Wow. She's fast... maybe faster than me. I mean, one second she's here the next, she's gone. I won't have to worry about pursuers.  
>Soo Jin stops Jake.<br>Jake: Huh?  
>Soo Jin: That's not Crystal.<br>Jake: Yeah, right. Her eyes are blue.  
>Soo Jin: Uh huh. Come to Principal Jordan's office before P.E.<br>Jake scratches his head.  
>Jake: Fine.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Scene 15

Assassin for Hire:

Black-Eyed Tigress

Clover: Hi, "Crystal". What're ya doing?  
>Tigress: Looking for Soo Jin so I can say goodbye. Have you seen her?<br>Clover shakes her head. Grant walks over.  
>Grant: Time to go.<br>Clover: Are you two dating?  
>Tigress: Think what you want.<br>Grant: Hell no! NO WAY! We're just friends.  
>Clover: That's good. Well, see ya.<br>Grant: Yeah. Bye, Clover.  
>He watches her leave.<br>Tigress: You should tell her.  
>Grant turns to face Tigress again.<br>Grant: Tell her what? That a mutant loves her.  
>Tigress: You do know she's a mutant too,right? And she's got a crush on you.<br>Grant: Ha. Stop messing with me.  
>Tigress: Whatever. Don't believe me then. Have you seen Soo Jin?<br>Grant: No. Now can you take those things out?  
>Tigress: Thanks for reminding me.<br>She reaches in her eyes and takes out the contacts.  
>Grant: It's freaky when you do that. Why don't you just come to school as you?<br>Tigress: Because my cover would be blown. Now then, where's D?  
>Grant: How should I know where my dad is?<br>Tigress: Well, whatever. Let's go to my house. I need to get my stuff anyway.  
>Grant: Okay. This time though, I'm takin' a cab. Even if no one can see it, piggybacking on you ta your house is just plain embarrassing.<br>Tigress nods her head and Grant hails a taxi. He leaves and Tigress starts running. Before your realize it you're back at the Willow's. Tigress goes inside and walks up the stairs. In front of her door she types in 8447377 and enter. She enters and leaves the door open for convenience. The room is full of weapons on all four walls. The desk is in the center next to a wardrobe. Tigress takes off her clothes (leaving on the underwear). She puts them in Crystal's schoolbag.  
>Tigress: Control panel. Send these to Crystal's room.<br>Poof  
>Out of the floor comes a control panel and the bag is gone.<br>Tigress: Good. Now, my needles.  
>A belt is pushed forward from a spot on a wall. Tigress takes it and puts it on. She takes out a black knife and inspects it. There are 49 others in the pouch. Once satisfied, she puts the knife back.<br>Tigress: My claws.  
>A pair of lace gloves are pushed forward. Tigress puts them on and squeezes her fists. Out of the knuckles come titanium claws.<br>Tigress: Retract.  
>And the claws disappear back into the gloves.<br>Tigress: My freeze ray.  
>A small gadget is pushed forward and she attaches it to her belt.<br>Tigress: My classic outfit.  
>The wardrobe opens and a long sleeve shirt and long skirt that goes to her ankles is shown. The skirt has pockets. The outfit is completed by a hat, Mary Janes, and a purse. Tigress dresses in a blink of an eye (literally) and the wardrobe closes.<br>Tigress: My note to the outside guards. Show on screen.  
>Tigress looks at the panel and after a minute...<br>Tigress: It's okay if my Plan A doesn't work. Now then, print.  
>The letter shoots off the printer. Tigress picks it up and puts it in her pocket. She turns around.<br>Tigress: Prrrfect.  
>She walks out and closes the door. Outside Grant and D are waiting in a bullet proof car, (just in case). The doors are open and when Tigress is in D moves his hand and the doors and all the seat belts buckle themselves.<br>Grant: Dad, you overdid it! Ya buckled all the seat belts, even the empty ones. Though they kinda look like they're bein' used... Well, whatever.  
>Tigress: Yeah. Whatever. Go.<br>Dave: Where?  
>Tigress: Ya know a spot he walks by everyday?<br>Dave: Yeah.  
>Tigress: Good. Take us there. I'm gonna need Grant's help.<br>Grant: Fine. What's the plan?  
>Tigress: You're gonna pretend to mug me. I'll call for help and Mr. Frederick Compton will come and punch you. You'll act unconscious and he'll grab my purse. When he turns around, I'll kill him. Then I'll call D to pick us up.<br>Grant: And if there are other people who come as well?  
>Tigress: I'll have to thank him and get him to bring me to his bedroom by telling him that he can take my virginity as a thank you for saving me. Giving the note to the outer guards and go inside. In his room, I'll freeze him and go kill all the inner guards and wreck the security system. Back in his room, I'll unfreeze him to play with him a bit... then kill him, leave my mark, then leave and call you guys.<br>Grant: Yeah, yeah. Got it.  
>Tigress: Good. I hope I don't have to go to Plan B. Too much hassle... <em>Plus I have a mission of my own to take care of when I get back home.<em>  
>Narrator: At the waiting area... time 1800.<br>Tigress: Do you see him?  
>Grant: He's coming.<br>He runs over and Tigress hands him her purse.  
>Tigress: Anyone else?<br>Grant shakes his head.  
>Tigress: Great. Now, get your ass out there.<br>Grant: Yes, ma'am.  
>Grant runs right into the sidewalk in front of Frederick Compton.<br>Tigress: Help! My purse! Thief!  
>Frederick Compton: I'll get him for you, ma'am.<br>He catches the slow moving Grant and side tackles him. Grant acts unconscious. Tigress makes a fist and the claws appear, then thinks of a new plan on how to play with her "prey". She whispers.  
>Tigress: Retract.<br>Frederick: That was easy. Here you are ma'am.  
>He picks up the purse and turns around. Tigress smiles an evil smile. All you can see is the bottom half of her face though because the hat covers the rest as she has bowed her head slightly using the shadows of the streetlights.<br>Tigress: Thank you, kind sir. What may I call my hero?  
>Mr. Compton checks Tigress out. He smiles and nods.<br>Frederick: My name is Frederick Compton. And whom am I addressing?  
>Tigress: My name is Tigress.<br>Frederick: Your full name please, Tigress.  
>Tigress takes off her hat and sets it and her purse down. She stares at Mr. Compton.<br>Frederick: Your eyes are quite exceptional, I admit but Tigress... It is necessary I know your full name. Otherwise I'll have to make one up, and that's tedious. So, please tell me.  
>Tigress: I don't quite understand what you are saying, sir knight. Pardon, I mean Sir Frederick. I'm simply known as Tigress. But for you, I'll tell you seeing as that is all you require for your services. I am Tigress, your worst nightmare.<br>Frederick: I don't think I'll be able to remember that.  
>Tigress: You won't have to.<br>She makes a fist and out come the claws.  
>Frederick: What the hell?<br>Tigress: Hell is where I come from and where you are going.  
>Frederick starts running away.<br>Frederick: I don't believe this. Whoever that was, was crazy.  
>Five yards away, he falls down.<br>Frederick: Huh?  
>He looks up. Looming over him is Tigress, smiling even more evilly than before.<br>Frederick: H... How is this possible?  
>Tigress: I jumped over you.<br>Frederick backs up and starts crawling. When he's managed to get back on his feet and start running again, he looks to his right and there's Tigress keeping up with him but running backwards.  
>Frederick: No, no, no. Help!<br>Tigress jumps over him and lands a few feet in front of him. He skids to a stop.  
>Tigress: Tch. I wanted to play longer, but the prey has started to make a fuss. And I'll have none of that.<br>Frederick: Help!  
>Tigress: I don't think so. Goodbye, Sir Frederick. May you repent your actions in the hell of your own creation in the spirit realm.<br>Before Mr. Compton could say another word, Tigress makes a swipe towards him. He tries to turn and run but trips over his legs. Tigress looms over him and in one more swipe of her claws off rolls his head. Tigress jumps and lands on his back to avoid getting her outfit bloody.  
>Tigress: Retract.<br>The claws disappear again and Tigress takes out one of her knives. She gets off the body and leaning down, she carves a tiger into the back of the body. Finished, she puts away the knife and walks over to her hat and purse. She picks them up.  
>Grant: Are ya done yet?<br>Tigress: Yes. The deed is done. Now move your arse off the road.  
>Grant somersaults to a position where he can get up easily.<br>Grant: That took longer than expected. Ya changed the plan.  
>Tigress: What of it, youngster? I've been stuck in there for two years. I wanted to have some fun. Is that so bad?<br>Grant shakes his head.  
>Tigress: Good. If it was, I'd have to put you in that room for a week or two.<br>Grant gulps. Tigress takes out Crystal's cell and calls D.  
>Tigress: D, we're ready.<br>Dave drives up and stops ten yards away. He blinks his lights twice. The scene changes to that right in front of the Crystal's door. Tigress types in 8477377 and enter, leaves the door open again. She quickly undresses and puts all her weapons on the floor in the heap (minus her claws).  
>Tigress: Some might call me insane, but I'm perfectly sane. I enjoy killing so much and it seems that's what I'm here for anyway. I'm immortal. Now then, let's see...<br>She takes out her claws and licks the dripping blood off of them.  
>Tigress: Mmm. Blood type A.<br>She takes off the claw gloves and puts them on the pile.  
>Tigress: Clean and put back.<br>She then turns around and walks out. She closes the door, types in 2797825 and enter. She closes the door, walks to the middle of the room where her bag is and takes out her clothes. She dresses and turns around. In a second she has her hands and right leg in the air like she's attacking.  
>Tigress: Very clever. But did you really think I wouldn't notice? Come on.<br>Three figures start to materialize out of thin air next to Tigress's body parts. They're fuzzy then officially become solid with Soo Jin's and Rick's necks beside the hands and Jake's neck by her foot. Tigress returns to standing normally.  
>Soo Jin: How'd you know?<br>Tigress: I couldn't see you or hear you thanks ta Rick's magic but I could still hear your heartbeat and your footsteps. My ears are specially trained after... I don't know how many years.  
>I'm a killer to the core, the deadliest assassin ta roam the world. It's the only joy I get outta bein' immortal, with the exception of idiots. Idiots are... idiots are ridiculous.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Scene 16

Permanent Tattoos

Jake: You were amazing. So freakin' cool!  
>Tigress: Uh huh. Jake, I presume.<br>Jake: Duh. I told ya earlier.  
>Tigress laughs.<br>Tigress: I like you. The others were tellin' me how awesome you are but I didn't believe 'em. But now I do.  
>She kisses him. Jake pulls away in shock.<br>Jake: Ta... to... ton... tongue? Wh... wh... what?  
>Tigress grins as Soo Jin and Rick leave. Soo Jin closes the door.<br>Tigress: Good, we're alone. Initiation start.  
>Soo Jin: <em>So that's what she meant by a mission of her own...<em>  
>A magic circle appears on the floor. Crystal had asked Diamond for this magic when they were seven. It had been around for all these years and can be used as many times as Crystal wants. Jake's shirt disappears because of the magic.<br>Jake: Hey, what's going on?  
>His true form appears.<br>Jake: What's going on? Tell me.  
>Tigress ignores him and pulls out seven vials full of blood from the closet.<br>Tigress: A bright and shining crystal, Crystal.  
>She opens the first vial and pours it on Jake's chest.<br>Tigress: A naked woman holding a parasol wrapped in a ribbon, Lady Katolina.  
>She repeats the ritual.<br>Tigress: A teddy bear, Sissy.  
>She repeats the ritual.<br>Jake: Wh... What are you doing to me?  
>Tigress: The tiger with a crystal eye, Tigress.<br>She repeats the ritual.  
>Tigress: The fortune teller, Fortune.<br>She repeats the ritual.  
>Tigress: The mermaid on the rock, all of us.<br>She repeats the ritual.  
>Tigress: These are the tattoos...<br>She shakes up the last vial.  
>Tigress: They will only vanish when Crystal dies.<br>She turns the vial on its side.  
>Tigress: Come here, boy.<br>Jake: No.  
>But his body moves anyway. Tigress hands him the vial and he sticks his fangs into it. He sucks up all the blood.<br>Tigress: Initiation complete.  
>The circle fades and Jake's shirt reappears. Both people fall down and fall asleep.<br>Narrator: When Crystal opens her eyes...  
>Jake's still asleep so she crawls over to him.<br>Crystal: Jake.  
>Jake groans so Crystal starts shaking him.<br>Crystal: Jake, please wake up.  
>Jake opens his eyes.<br>Jake: Jeez, Crystal. I'm tired. Why won't ya let me sleep?  
>Crystal: First off because you're sleeping in your true form. You're crushing your wings.<br>Jake sits up and returns to human form, then lies back down and closes his eyes.  
>Crystal: Jake.<br>Jake: Now what?  
>He opens his eyes again.<br>Crystal: You're a prince and you're sleeping on the floor.  
>Jake: So?<br>Crystal: So that's not right. A prince has to have a bed.  
>Jake: Uh huh. Right. Well, good night.<br>He closes his eyes and turns on his side with his back to her.  
>Crystal: Jake!<br>Jake: Come on... I just want to sleep.  
>Crystal: When my dad comes home and sees us, what do you think he'll think we did in a locked room with a bed?<br>Jake: He'll think we...  
>He realizes something and bolts up.<br>Jake: He, he. I gotta go home ta sleep. Boyfriends and girlfriends sleeping in a locked room with only each other implies something erotic and I don't want to get in trouble for it.  
>Crystal hugs him.<br>Crystal: Finally ya understood.  
>She lets go and opens the window.<br>Crystal: Have a good flight home.  
>Jake: Yeah, yeah.<br>He turns into Jake bat and flies out the window. Crystal closes it.  
>Narrator: Once back in his own room, Jake bat returns to just plain Jake.<br>Jake detransforms.  
>Jake: Why am I so tired?<br>Jason: Maybe ya had sex with your girl.  
>Jake wheels around. He walks over to his brother and grabs his brother's shirt.<br>Jake: I'm tired. Don't try my patience.  
>Jason: Okay, okay. I... I'm sorry, bro. But why are you back so late then?<br>Jake lets go of Jason and starts fanning himself.  
>Jake: If I knew I'd tell you. Dammit. Why's it so hot in here?<br>Jake throws off his shirt. Jason's jaw drops in shock.  
>Jake: What? Ya got somethin' ta say?<br>Jason: Uh, well...  
>Jake: Spit it out.<br>Jason: Ni... nice tattoos, bro. Where'd ya get 'em? I want some of those. Those are kickass tattoos.  
>Jake: Huh?<br>He looks around.  
>Jason: Dude, what're ya doin'?<br>Jake: What does it look like? I'm looking for a mirror.  
>Jason picks up a good size mirror from next to Jake's side table. He holds it up and Jake looks in, then gasps. He puts his hands over his head and drops to his knees in despair.<br>Jake: I thought... I thought it was just a dream!  
>Jason: Huh?<br>Jake: It's kinda hard ta explain.  
>Diamond: Do ya need my help?<br>Jake: Wh... What? Why are you here?  
>Diamond: That doesn't matter.<br>Jake: Um, well, I guess not. Sure, if ya can.  
>Diamond: These tattoos are called initiation tattoos.<br>Jake and Jason: Initiation?  
>Diamond: Correct. My sister isn't very trusting. So whoever has the tattoos have her utmost trust. She may act like she trusts everybody and is nice to everybody because of that but there are reasons why she cannot.<br>Jason: So can I get the tattoos or not?  
>Diamond: No, you can't. Sorry.<br>Jake: Does that mean there are others?  
>Diamond: Of course. Rick, Soo Jin, Anna, Jill, D, Grant, Ryan Anderson, Steve and Carol Siren, you and me.<br>Jake: You?  
>Diamond takes off her bra.<br>Jake: It's okay. I... I don't need ta see your boobs ta prove it.  
>Jason: Don't you dare show your body to anyone other than me, your boyfriend!<br>Diamond: Idiots!  
>She turns around and take off her shirt. The same tattoos are there covering her whole back they're just less vibrant.<br>Jake: They look different.  
>Diamond: They should. On every one of us the tattoos look different. Yours are the first that are not only perfectly clear but also vibrant at the same time.<br>Jake: What? Why?  
>Diamond: That's something for you ta figure out.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Scene 17

In the Band:

Riot!

Narrator: The next day at school.  
>Jake is practicing the guitar parts and Thomas and Daryl walk up.<br>Thomas: Hey, Jake.  
>Jake: Hi, guys.<br>Daryl: Dude, what are ya doin'?  
>Jake: Practicing.<br>Daryl picks up one of the songs Jake isn't practicing and both guys look it over. After a few seconds, they both look at each other then at Jake.  
>Thomas and Daryl: Don't tell us ya got into Riot!<br>Jake: Yeah, I did.  
>He stops practicing and sets down his guitar and the boys set down the papers.<br>Thomas: Holy crap!  
>Daryl: You're not tellin' us bullshit, are ya?<br>Jake shakes his head.  
>Jake: What's the big deal? It's just a...<br>Thomas and Daryl: Shhh! It's not just a band!  
>Thomas: Those four have super talent.<br>Daryl: They've been asked by so many recording studios ta become an official top band.  
>Thomas: They're friends with top artists in the industry like Shakira, 50 Cent, Lil Wayne, The Pussycat Dolls, Katy Perry, Avril Lavigne, Kesha, Taylor Swift, and Eminem.<br>Jake: Ha, ha, ha. Come on, ya guys. Now you're pullin' my leg.  
>Daryl: No, we're not!<br>Jake: If they're that good, they'd already be on the top.  
>Thomas: That's true but they've politely turned down each offer.<br>Jake: And why is that?  
>Daryl: Because they didn't have a guitarist.<br>Jake: You've gotta be kidding.  
>The other boys shake their heads.<br>Thomas: Lots of people have tried out for the role of bein' the guitarist cuz it's the easiest way ta fame.  
>Daryl: But no one's ever lived up to their expectations, so they still don't have a guitarist. Well, until now... that is.<br>Jake: So what are ya sayin'?  
>Thomas: We're sayin' that you've got exceptional talent if Riot chose you.<br>Jake: Really, it's not much. Just a hobby. I just love playin' the guitar.  
>Daryl: Who chose you?<br>Jake: Crystal.  
>Thomas: The Princess chose you? You lucky dog!<br>Daryl: But will you be able ta handle the Princess?  
>Jake: Yeah. I know all aspects of Crystal.<br>Thomas: How are we supposed ta take that?  
>Jake: Personality, personality!<br>Daryl: We have been told that Crystal has dissociative personality disorder. Is that what ya meant?  
>Jake nods.<br>Jake: Wait. Don't ya both have girlfriends?  
>Both: That's not the point! Crystal is the goddess of the world, she's a perfect 10! Ya can't help your lust, boy. Every guy out there has asked her out first before they asked out anyone else.<br>Jake laughs nervously.  
>Jake: And I know about her modeling career.<br>Thomas: Ya mean this?  
>He pulls out a magazine. Thomas turns to the pages of Jake and Crystal.<br>Jake: That was quick.  
>Daryl: What was?<br>Jake points to himself and then to the guy in the picture.  
>Thomas: Huh? Speak, man.<br>Jake: That's me.  
>Both: Wow. Really? Can ya sign it?<br>Jake: Uh... sure.  
>He signs it then gives it back.<br>Daryl: Dude, you're with her like, 24/7. There's a rumor that you two are an item.  
>Thomas: All that's left is for you two ta be livin' together.<br>Jake: Whoa. Hold up! We haven't gotten that far. We're just dating.  
>Both: Congrats! Not like we didn't know.<br>They pat him on the back.  
>Daryl: Dude, most guys would kill ta be in your position. That's how popular not only Riot is but also Crystal.<br>Jake freezes in fear.  
>Jake: D...d...d...d...d...DIE?<br>Thomas: No! No, no, no, no, no.  
>Daryl: No one would mess with you.<br>Jake: Whew. Wait, why?  
>Thomas: Cuz every one's afraid of the demons protectin' Crystal; Diamond and Soo Jin.<br>Jake: Ah.  
>Daryl: I've been wonderin'. What's your secret? Why aren't cha scared of 'em?<br>Jake: I am scared of 'em. But they're easy ta get a joke out of although more often then not their jokes are inappropriate. Actually, I think they just put up with me cuz Crystal likes me.  
>Thomas: Oh. Well, that sucks. I wouldn't want ta be on their bad side.<br>Jake: I know. Boy, do I know.  
>Daryl: Shit! Gotta go back ta class. See ya in class, Jake.<br>Jake waves goodbye as they speed away and then puts his guitar away.  
>Jake: I wonder what they really meant by me bein' able ta handle Crystal. Oh, well.<br>Narrator: After school.  
>Jake: Jason, please take my guitar home.<br>Jason: Sure. Why?  
>Jake: I'm sleepin' over at Crystal's.<br>Jason: So you're finally goin' to...  
>Jake punches his brother to shut him up.<br>Jake: You're an idiot! Instead of useful things your head's full of perverted thoughts.  
>Jason: Yeah, yeah, yeah.<br>Jason takes the guitar.  
>Jake: Thanks, bro.<br>Jason: Yeah. See ya tomorrow.  
>Narrator: In the schoolyard.<br>Anna: Why are we still here?  
>Crystal: Because we're all supposed ta go to my house together.<br>Jill: But all four of us are here, plus Rick.  
>Soo Jin: We have a guitarist now.<br>Anna: Really?  
>Jill: Who?<br>Jake walks up.  
>Crystal: Ya ready?<br>Jake: Yup.  
>Soo Jin: Good.<br>Rick fae: Tropelet su ot ym esuoh.  
>In the Willow's parlor...<br>Crystal: Us girls are gonna eat some snacks, so Rick.  
>Rick: Yeah?<br>Crystal: Please show Jake to the room.  
>Rick: Okay.<br>Upstairs, the two land in front of Crystal's door and return to human form. Rick types in 2797825 then they enter Crystal's room.  
>Jake: Why'd you come in, too?<br>Rick: You'll see.  
>Jake: Not that again! Last time that was said I ended up invisible. Plus threatened by Tigress followed by her tongue kissin' me and then given permanent tattoos. That was only yesterday.<br>Rick: Whoops.  
>Jake: What?<br>Rick: We're in the wrong room.  
>Jake: Huh?<br>Rick presses align and unlock then they walk out into the hall again. Rick closes the door then types in 7468 and then enter. They enter a punkified room. The room has black walls and RIOT graffitied in red on the back and right walls. Lining the left wall are six wardrobes and in the center of the room are four mattresses. Each wardrobe and mattress are labeled with a band member's name plus Rick and Diamond have their own wardrobe as well. There's also a mini fridge in the back.  
>Jake: What the heck?<br>Rick: What? Ya like it?  
>Jake: Yes but if ya don't mind me askin', why do you and Diamond have a wardrobe too?<br>Rick: We're backup in case Jill or Anna get sick. I play the bass.  
>Jake: Oh. Cool.<br>Rick fae: Ekam lla eht ffuts ym retsis thguob rof Ekaj reappa.  
>Another mattress and wardrobe appear.<br>Jake: You created these for me?  
>Rick: No. Crystal bought this stuff for ya. My job was just movin' it in here.<br>Jake: Oh.  
>He opens the wardrobe.<br>Jake: Even shoes... what is this? A closet? It's huge.  
>Rick: Well, I'm leavin'. Ya got three minutes.<br>Jake: Huh? For what?  
>Rick: To get dressed of course. Or do ya not mind girls comin' in while you're changin'?<br>Jake: I do mind.  
>Rick: Good.<br>He leaves and closes the door. Jake takes off his shirt, pants, and shoes.  
>Jake: I said that but what am I supposed ta wear?<br>He looks through the wardrobe with space enough to be a closet.  
>Outside of the door...<br>Jill: It's my turn.  
>Anna: Aw.<br>Jill types in 7468 and enter. The door starts to open.  
>Jake: <em>Crap! I'll hide in here till they're done.<em>  
>He climbs into his wardrobe and closes the doors. Just as he does, the girls come in.<br>Anna: Where are the guys?  
>Soo Jin: I saw Rick in his room, but I didn't see Jake.<br>Crystal spies Jake's clothes.  
>Crystal: That's strange. Where would he go naked?<br>Anna and Jill blush.  
>Jill: Crystal, how can ya say that and not be embarrassed? Don't tell me you've actually seen a man's body before?<br>Crystal is stunned and doesn't say anything but her nails turn blue.  
>Jake: <em>What? I thought she was...<em>  
>He puts his hands on the walls and accidentally presses a button. The wardrobe picks and outfit, dresses him, then it spits him out.<br>Jake: Oof. What the heck?  
>He stands up. Anna and Jill gasp.<br>Soo Jin: That suits you, Jake.  
>Jake looks down.<br>Jake: That's one hell of a wardrobe. Never mind, that's not important.  
>He walks over to Crystal and puts his hands on her shoulders. He stares directly at her.<br>Jake: Crystal! You've seen another man's body?  
>Crystal's still frozen from the shock of the accusation of her friends.<br>Soo Jin: Ooo. Somebody's jealous.  
>Jake: What? No! Tell me that's not true, Crystal.<br>Crystal blinks.  
>Crystal: Does baby Rick count?<br>Jake: No.  
>Crystal: Then I haven't but...<br>Jake: But what?  
>Crystal whispers in his ear.<br>Crystal: I think Tigress has before she's killed some guys.  
>Jake: You think? What's that supposed ta mean?<br>Soo Jin: _It means that she doesn't know what the other personalities have done. To her, they're pretty much strangers. She knows they exist but she can't "meet" them cuz they won't share their memories with her._  
>Jake: Oh. Then, that doesn't count.<br>Crystal's nails turn yellow.  
>Crystal: Whew.<br>Jake grabs his pants from Crystal and turns away.  
>Jake: <em>What's wrong with me? We may be boyfriend and girlfriend but it doesn't concern me if she's seen another guy's body...<em>  
>Anna and Jill: Crystal! What are you doing? Jake's here!<br>Soo Jin: _Jake, I suggest leaving. Crystal won't mind you seeing her naked (since you already have) but the other girls are upset by it._  
>Jake: Yes, ma'am. I'll be waitin' in the practice area.<br>Jake opens the door, closes it, opens Crystal's room, and walks to the corner. He taps the mic three times.  
>Jake: Open the door.<br>He leaves, closes the door, then runs up the stairs.  
>Jake: Was I really jealous? Why? I've only known Crystal for two weeks. What's wrong with me?<br>He reaches in his pocket of the pants he was wearing to school and takes out the folded papers. He unfolds them and casts aside the pants. He sets the papers on the stand in front of the electric guitar, then he sets up his guitar and amp. At that moment, the door opens and up come the girls dressed.  
>Jake: Oh, good. Now we can start.<br>Jill: We're sorry, Jake.  
>Jake: For what?<br>Anna: For Crystal's behavior.  
>Jake laughs.<br>Jake: Oh, it's fine. Are we gonna practice or just worry about silly details?  
>Soo Jin: We're gonna practice.<br>Crystal: Okay!  
>Once the instruments are set up.<br>Jake: Which song are we startin' with?  
>Crystal's nails turn blue again.<br>Crystal: Oh. How about Sides of Me?  
>Everyone Else: Got it.<br>Soo Jin: A one, two, three, four...

Crystal: _**You look at me and tell me I've got it good. I'm perfect. All ya see is one side o' me and ya like it. Approach me and tell ya love me. I can't except that. What if I told you I was a mermaid? You'd think I'm crazy. One day, one girl, another day, a different girl! Always tryin' ta be me. One day, one girl, another day, a different girl! Always tryin' ta be normal.**_

A/J/SJ: _**Who do you see? Whoever you see, she's only a part o' me. I hate you for actin' like I'm yours!**_

Crystal: _**Are you really willin' ta except me? Nah, I don't think so. That man is still hidin' in the shadows. Would ya except me if I acted prim an' proper... a stuck-up snob? Would ya except me if I acted like a child? No. You're not gonna! One day, one girl, another day, a different girl. Always tryin' ta be me. One day, one girl, another day, a different girl. Always tryin' ta be normal.**_

Anna: _**Who do you see?**_

Jill: _**Whoever you see, she's only a part o' me.**_

Soo Jin: _**I hate you fer actin' too obvious. **_

Crystal: _**Ya just like my looks. What if I was a killer? Just fer the thrill. Perfectly sane but insanely killin' lots o' people. What if I could tell the future? Could cha handle me then? No, no, noooooooooooooo. You're not the guy. You're not the one. I don't believe you. I hate everything about you, ya little letcher!**_

Jake: _**Have ya found him yet?**_

Crystal: _**I have. That man is no longer a man o' shadows. He's right in front of me. One day, another day, a different girl! Always tryin' ta be me. One day, one girl, another day, a different girl! Always tryin' ta be normal. No matter who ya are, always be yourself. Don't let anyone tell ya that cha can't like what cha like. Don't let people get cha down. Just smile a wide grin an' listen to your heart! It'll tell you what's right.**_

Crystal's nails turn yellow. She smiles.  
>Crystal: Great job, everyone. Jill, you were off during the third verse though.<br>Jill: Yeah. I caught it and was able ta correct my mistake. I'll practice that.  
>Jake: But it sounded perfect ta me.<br>Soo Jin: Shall we continue?  
>Jake: Yeah.<br>Jill: Crystal, you were right!  
>Anna: Yeah. Jake's the best! How'd ya snag him for us?<br>Crystal: He volunteered himself so I auditioned him like all the others.  
>Jake: Others?<br>Soo Jin: Four thousand nine hundred seventy-three other teens have auditioned.  
>Jake: What? That many others have auditioned?<br>The girls grin and nod.  
>Jake: Why me? Why not one of the others?<br>Jill and Anna: Cuz no one wowed us till now.  
>Jake: <em>Holy mackerel! The guys were right!<em>  
>Soo Jin: And again.<br>Narrator: They practiced the same song for two and a half hours.  
>Crystal: Okay. We're done for tonight.<br>Jake: Jeez. You haven't lost your voice yet?  
>Crystal: I'm used to it. What kind of pizza do ya like?<br>Jake: Um... pepperoni and sausage but what's that gotta do with anything?  
>They unplug their instruments and leave the attic pad. Back in the Riot room, Crystal takes out her cell and holds down 7.<br>Papa Johns: Hello. This is Papa John's.  
>Crystal: Hello. My name's Crystal Willow.<br>Papa John's: Found you. Are ya still at the same address?  
>Crystal: Yes.<br>Papa John's: What is your order?  
>Crystal: Two large cheese, one large veggie, one large all meat, and a large pepperoni and sausage.<br>Papa John's: Anything else?  
>Crystal: Three cheese sticks and that's all.<br>Papa John's: Alright. Carryout or delivery?  
>Crystal: Delivery.<br>Papa John's: And how will you be paying?  
>Crystal: Cash.<br>Papa John's: Got it.  
>Crystal: Bye.<br>click  
>Crystal leaves and when she comes back, she has a huge wad of cash. Everyone's siting on their mattress, deep in conversation. Crystal leaves the door open.<br>Jake: Why is your standard so high?  
>Anna: Cuz we write our own music.<br>Jake: Say what?  
>Jill: To compose a new song we first come up with a name and then we separate and write our own parts. We only come back together ta see if it works.<br>Jake: And if it doesn't?  
>Soo Jin: We work on it till it does.<br>Jake: Okay, that makes sense. Wait. If you each wrote your own part, then who wrote my part?  
>Crystal: I did.<br>Jake: You play the guitar?  
>Crystal: No.<br>ding, dong  
>Crystal rushes out and down the stairs.<br>Jake: Then who played the guitar?  
>Anna: It played itself.<br>Jake's jaw dropped and Crystal comes back in with the pizza and cheesesticks. She closes the door. She she walks to her mattress and sits down. She sets down the cheesesticks. She then starts opening boxes.


	18. Chapter 18

Scene 18

Prince Jake is at a Loss:

Tower of Shame

Narrator: Next morning. Jake is awoken by Soo Jin, Anna, and Jill laughing.  
>Jake: What's so funny?<br>No one answers.  
>Jake: What?<br>Soo Jin: Crystal.  
>Jake turns his head towards Crystal's mattress. There beside him in his mattress and under his covers is Crystal. Jake gulps.<br>Jake: I'll just crawl out without waking her.  
>He sits up and Crystal follows. He lies back down and so does Crystal. He tries to pull out the side of the mattress that he's on and is jerked back down. Her arms are on his neck.<br>Jake: Ow. What the hell?  
>Soo Jin: Diamond and Rick, come see this. It's hilarious.<br>Rick and Diamond walk in, stare at Jake and Crystal, and join the others to laugh histerically.  
>Jake: A little help here, Diamond.<br>Diamond: If I could do it, you'd be able to, too.  
>Jake: So what're ya sayin'?<br>Soo Jin: When she's asleep, Crystal has Tigress's strength.  
>Jake: And you really need a CPC? Let me answer that. No!<br>Diamond: So you expect ta knock her out every time trouble is coming?  
>Jake: Well, no.<br>Rick: Then the CPC is necessary.  
>Jill: When she was younger, she'd do the exact same to all of us. Soo Jin said it was probably because she was having a good dream about that person or persons.<br>Jake: Probably?  
>Soo Jin: Let me rephrase that. Yes, I see her dream.<br>Jake: Do you ever have your own dreams?  
>Soo Jin: Of course. I only see other's fantasies when I'm awake.<br>Jake: Oh. Wait, what kind of dream is she havin' 'bout me?  
>Soo Jin: Ya really wanna know?<br>Jake nods.  
>Soo Jin: <em>She's dreaming of you taking her virginity.<em>  
>Jake's eyes bug out.<br>Jake: What? That's not right!  
>Soo Jin: But you said before that the only one ta do that would be you.<br>Jake glares at Soo Jin and Rick.  
>Jake: If you repeat that to anyone, I'll kill you.<br>Soo Jin and Rick gulp.  
>Both: Yes, sir.<br>Everyone stops laughing because Crystal has opened her eyes and is stretching. She puts her arms back around Jake's neck.  
>Crystal: Jake.<br>Jake: Yeah?  
>Crystal blinks. Jake takes her hands off of his neck. Her nails turn alternating brown and orange.<br>Jake: You're kinda in my mattress. Could ya please get out?  
>Everyone closes their eyes and Crystal crawls out and into her wardrobe. The wardrobe dresses her and flings her back out. She leaves. Back in the house... the spectators open their eyes to find no Crystal.<br>Jake: Every one start looking for Crystal.  
>They all disperse and eventually Jake joins them. Eventually they meet back up in the foyer.<br>Jake: Anyone find her?  
>Everyone shakes their heads. Jake starts pacing.<br>Jake: SHIT! Where could she be? She didn't have ta run off like that. It was just an accident.  
>He stops in his tracks.<br>Jake: If I remember correctly, her nails were brown and orange. Anyone know what those colors mean emotion wise?  
>Everyone shrugs.<br>Jake: How could no one know?  
>Soo Jin: I'd be able ta tell ya if she'd been thinkin' anything before she left.<br>Rick: And our parents are gone too so we can't ask 'em.  
>No one noticed a bat land in the doorway. The bat detransforms. The vampire is Ryan Anderson.<br>Ryan Anderson: I can tell ya what they mean.  
>Anna: Ryan? Ryan Anderson?<br>Everyone turns around. Jake's jaw drops.  
>Jake: Cousin?<br>Anna: Ryan, when did ya get back?  
>Ryan: Just now. I came here first thing. I really wasn't eavesdropping but ya were really loud.<br>Jake: Why'd ya come here? What business do ya have with Crystal?  
>Ryan: So ya still haven't pieced it together, have you?<br>Jake looks at his cousin with a look of disgust.  
>Diamond: Jake, do ya remember me tellin' ya that Ryan Anderson was one of the initiated?<br>Jake: This Ryan Anderson?  
>Everyone nods.<br>Jake: What's your relationship with my Crystal?  
>The room goes dead quiet.<br>Ryan: Wow. This comin' from the guy who never looked at a girl as anything special. I never woulda guessed Crystal would change ya so much.  
>Jake's holding him up by his shirt now and is about to punch him.<br>Jake: BASTARD!  
>Ryan: Whoa. Calm down. She's a friend. No special meaning either. Old neighbors and childhood friends is all.<br>Jake puts Ryan down and sighs. After he's calm...  
>Jake: Fine. Ya said you could tell us what those colors meant. Well?<br>Ryan: Brown means confused and orange means embarrassed.  
>Jake: And so no help as to where ta look for her. Damn.<br>Ryan looks at the group and sighs.  
>Ryan: Had anyone thought ta look there?<br>Everyone is stunned.  
>Jake: Huh? What?<br>Ryan: Crystal's Tower of Shame.


	19. Chapter 19

Scene 19

Long Walk o' Secrets

Jake: Tower of Shame?  
>Soo Jin: Duh. How idiotic of me for not thinkin' of that!<br>Jake: Where is it? Take me there now, Diamond.  
>Diamond: No.<br>Jake: What? Why?  
>Rick: Magic doesn't work anywhere near that place.<br>Jake: Huh?  
>Ryan: You can't find it flying either. Cousin, I'll show ya the way. That is, if ya want.<br>Jake: Take me now.  
>Ryan: Well, see ya later then... friends, nah... pals, no way. Ah. Well, see ya later then, amigos.<br>He salutes the group and the two of them leave. In front of the forest...  
>Jake: A forest? How far in is she?<br>Ryan: It's in the deepest part of the forest. There's a path but it's quite treacherous if ya try ta run or fly. Stay beside me.  
>Jake: Why?<br>Ryan: I guess you can follow me. As long as ya can hear me, it's fine.  
>He turns and they start up the path.<br>Jake: Uh... okay. What cha gonna talk about?  
>Ryan: Various things involving Crystal. I'll start with how her Tower of Shame came to be.<br>Jake: Why would I wanna know that?  
>Ryan: Because the others will tell ya a lie that Crystal and I made up about it.<br>Jake: You made up a lie?  
>Ryan: Yes. Everyone else will tell ya that I built it for Crystal. But the truth is that one summer day we decided ta go explorin' in the woods behind our houses. We got lost in the woods and wandered around for half a day. Then at noon, we found a lake and on the other side of the lake stood a looming tower. Of course it was huge to us, we were kids.<br>Jake: So... how tall is this tower, really?  
>Ryan: Twenty-five feet tall. There's a fifteen foot base and ten feet in the tower room. But as kids, it looked a hundred feet tall.<br>Jake: I have a question.  
>Ryan: What?<br>Jake: Why did you two even go on an expedition together?  
>Ryan: That's a very good question.<br>Jake: Are ya gonna answer or not?  
>Ryan: Hold on. I'm thinkin'. Well, it was another one of Crystal's wacky ideas. We invited everyone but no one else came. I had all the stuff (mainly cuz Crystal hadn't thought that far ahead). We were goin' ta be out there for two weeks.<br>Jake: The adults actually approved of that?  
>Ryan: Well... we left a note for both our families after they'd left for work. Then we just left. In our best writing, we were only five after all, we explained we'd be in the woods for two weeks. If we were gone for longer than that, it was okay ta come lookin' for us.<br>Jake: So ya just left cuz ya knew the adults would never actually approve of something like that?  
>Ryan: Pretty much. Yet somehow they didn't come after us. Anyway, when we saw the tower we ran around the lake as fast as we could. You have no idea how giddy we were ta see it. To us, it was like a pre-built tree house ta play in.<br>Jake: So what happened when ya got there?  
>Ryan: When we got ta the tower, we noticed there was no way in except a window at the top that was facin' the lake.<br>Jake: You're kidding. There's no way there's no entrance.  
>Ryan: Well, try ta picture Repunzel's tower and you'll get the idea.<br>Jake: So there's vine winding up ta the window just like her hair?  
>Ryan: No. That's not the point. I meant that Repunzel's tower didn't have an exit either.<br>Jake: Oh.  
>Ryan: And anyway, I'm not done yet cousin. We still have a long way ta go ta get ta the tower so be patient, please.<br>Jake: I am fine.  
>Ryan: Uh huh. Right. Anyway, I tried flying up to the window. I was able ta make it in bat form but in true form tryin' ta carry all the supplies and Crystal... Well, I obviously couldn't make it.<br>Jake: Why didn't ya take two trips?  
>Ryan: I didn't think of it. Finally, I gave up. But even if we couldn't get in, we were gonna rest against the wall for a while. When we leaned against the stone wall under the window, we found ourselves fallin' backwards.<br>Jake: Backwards?  
>Ryan: Yes, backwards.<br>Jake: Did cha hit your heads or somethin'?  
>Ryan: No. Part of the stone wall was actually a door. It's cleverly hidden.<br>Jake: That would scare the shit outta me. So what happened next?  
>Ryan: Well, we walked up a spiral staircase that led to that room and that was where we lived for two weeks.<br>Jake: Anything else?  
>Ryan: Of course. I've still got a lot ta tell ya.<br>Jake: Well then answer this first. Why are you and Crystal friends? Do you really have no feelings for her?  
>Ryan: We're childhood friends because we used to be neighbors and I definitely have no feelings of anything except friendship for Crystal. Of course I have no feelings for her, I love Anna.<br>Jake: Anna? As in human and keyboardist Anna?  
>Ryan: Yes, that Anna.<br>Jake: Small world.  
>Ryan: Not really. From the moment I first saw Anna I knew she was the one for me. Crystal, Soo Jin, and I were neighbors. Soo Jin lived on the left and I lived on the right of Crystal. Jill lived in the forest behind our houses. Anna joined our group of friends when she moved to Los Angelos when we were six. When we met Anna, Crystal noticed my feelings right away and told me that she'd do anything to help get the two of us together. Unfortunately, I hung around Crystal so much that Anna misinterpreted our relationship the same way you did.<br>Jake: Oh, that sucks. You should've just had one of Crystal's other personalities tell Anna the truth.  
>Ryan: So Crystal told you about the other personalities?<br>Jake: Yes but I've also seen all three with my own eyes so...  
>Ryan: Three? Jake, there are four.<br>Jake: Say what?  
>Ryan: Yes, four but the fourth one is rarely seen. But you'll know when ya meet her. Her name's Fortune. Fortune has no emotions of her own, always tells the truth, and can predict the future. Lastly, Fortune can tap into any of Crystal's personalities without gettin' tired.<br>Jake: Uh huh. Yeah, right.  
>Ryan: Ya don't believe me? Fine. I guess I'll have ta show ya proof.<br>Ryan stops and turns to face Jake. Jake stops since he doesn't know the way. Ryan takes off his shirt.  
>Jake: Whoa. What're ya doin', Ryan? Huh? The tattoos look kinda fuzzy but are vibrant.<br>Ryan: That's NOT what I'm showin' ya, cousin. Jake, you and I look like identical twins, right?  
>Jake: Yeah, I guess. So?<br>Ryan: So, I'm showin' ya the only physical differences between us.  
>Jake: Huh? What cha talkin' 'bout?<br>Ryan: First, look at my left shoulder.  
>Jake sighs.<br>Jake: Fine. I don't see the point in... HOLY CRAP! Did a tiger get cha? That's a serious bite mark.  
>Ryan: That's not all.<br>He turns around and on his back is a bunch of what looks like scratch marks that seem to form a perfect X.  
>Jake: What the hell happened ta ya, dude?<br>Ryan: Fortune happened.  
>Ryan puts his shirt back on and turns to face Jake again.<br>Jake: Huh? But you said she has no emotions.  
>Ryan: Well, yes. Fortune has only one emotion, and that is anger. I told Crystal a joke and apparently it wasn't very good cuz next thing I know Fortune is staring at me. Then she attacked me. In other words, she let Tigress do this to me. It happened so fast I didn't have time to stretch out my wings.<br>Jake: So Tigress had all her tricks back then, too?  
>Ryan: Tricks?<br>Jake: Yah, her tricks. Ya know...  
>Ryan: Ah. If you're referrin' to her "claws", then the answer's no. She bit me with her own teeth and scratched me with her own nails. It hurt like hell.<br>Jake gulps.  
>Jake: You're sayin' that that was done with no tricks?<br>Ryan: Yeah. The tricks, as you call them, only add to makin' the job easier. They aren't really necessary for her.  
>Ryan turns and starts to walk again. Jake hesitates then follows.<br>Ryan: Now I'm kinda changin' the subject here but I realized I still haven't answered why no magic is able ta get near the tower.  
>Jake: Oh, okay. Wait, you know?<br>Ryan: Of course I know.  
>Jake: So, then why? What's the reason?<br>Ryan: Crystal's mind power.  
>Jake: Mind power? What, is she a mutant?<br>Ryan: No. It's just her mind usage capacity is much larger than a normal person's. Crystal's mind usage percentage is 27% instead of the normal 10%. Although, she doesn't know that herself.  
>Jake: Huh?<br>Ryan: I know what I'm about to say and said will sound crazy but basically what I mean is that whatever Crystal believes is possible (even if it seems impossible to everyone else) usually ends up happening, if not immediately, then eventually.  
>Jake: (disbelieving) No way.<br>Ryan: The guitar playing itself, the attic pad, a wardrobe that dresses you, the different rooms for each personality as well as the room for Riot, and the security system at the tower are all products of Crystal's mind power.  
>Jake: Security system?<br>Ryan: You'll see. Without me, ya wouldn't just not be able ta find the tower, ya wouldn't even be able ta get in the tower. Crystal's mind's a powerful tool. She could even end the world and create a new one if she wanted but as I said she doesn't know it.  
>Jake: Wait a tick. If what she believes is possible comes true, how do I know if she's not manipulating me unintentionally?<br>Ryan: She can't manipulate people's feelings. That would take more brain power. On your part Jake, that was a cop-out.  
>Jake: No it wasn't. It was a perfectly valid question.<br>Ryan: Ya just don't wanna admit it ta anyone, do ya?  
>Jake: Uh... Wh... What are ya talkin' 'bout?<br>Ryan snickers.  
>Ryan: We're close enough. Look.<br>Jake comes up right beside Ryan. There's a lake and across it is a tower overgrown with vines and one lone window. Jake gasps.  
>Jake: Wow.<br>Ryan: We're able ta fly now, if ya want.  
>Jake: You bet I do.<br>Both guys show their true forms and fly to the other side of the lake. Once they've landed and returned to human, Jake gets ready to crash into the wall but Ryan stops him.  
>Ryan: You'll set off the security system and warn her that someone who's not supposed ta be is tryin' ta get in.<br>Jake: So we came all this way for nothin'?  
>Ryan: That's not what I meant, cousin. Just let me do this.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Scene 20

First Bite:

White-Eyed Fortune

Jake pouts but watches his cousin. Ryan finds the brick that's out slightly and pushes it in. A fingerprint scanner appears and Ryan presses his index finger in it. It's anaylized and the scanner disappears. In its place is an eye color scanner. Ryan puts his eyes near them and the anaylsis begins.  
>Jake: I could've done all that.<br>Ryan: I know ya could've done all that but not the next parts.  
>The eye color scanner disappears and in its place is a needle. Ryan sticks his index finder on the tip and it pricks him. He immediately sticks his finger in his mouth and sucks the blood up. The needle disappears and in its place is a mini mic. Ryan leans over and takes his finger out of his mouth.<br>Ryan: I need ta enter our secret tower.  
>The wall door opens. Jake whistles.<br>Jake: Is that what cha meant by security system?  
>Ryan nods.<br>Jake: That's tight. Shiz.  
>The two enter and the door closes. It's dark but the boys see just fine. They walk up the stairs but halfway up the stairs, Ryan stops. Jake doesn't notice and continues. Finally, he's at the top of the stairway looking into the room.<br>Jake: Ryan was right about one thing. It certainly was winding enough ta almost make ya dizzy. Ya could get sick. Now then, what's this room?  
>The room he has walked into looks likes Repunzel's room in the fairytale.<br>Jake: This was a waste o' time. She's not here...  
>He's pushed from behind. He lands in the center of the room.<br>Jake: Ow. Jeez. What the heck are ya doin'?  
>Fortune: Welcome, Jake.<br>Jake looks up and around.  
>Jake: (eagerly) Crystal? Is that you?<br>Fortune steps into an area where you can't see her eyes but you can distinctly make out her figure. Jake jumps up.  
>Jake: Oh, thank goodness. It is you. Do ya know how worried ya made me?<br>Fortune: Really? You were worried?  
>Jake: Of course I was.<br>Fortune: Even though you don't even know me. Oh, how nice. Maybe you do deserve a chance.  
>Jake: What? What do you mean?<br>Fortune jumps to the ceiling chandelier and holds on to it.  
>Jake: Tigress? I know you, so wah!<br>She lands right in front of Jake. Her eyes are white. A milky white with an all-knowing look to them. Jake jumps backwards in surprise.  
>Jake: Who... who are you?<br>Fortune: I would've assumed that Ryan had told you about me. Isn't that right, Ryan bat?  
>She looks at the ceiling. Jake's eyes follow. There's a bat.<br>Ryan: Ee? Ee ee. Ee ee ee ee.  
>Fortune: Ryan, do I make myself clear? Get your ass out here in human form, or I'll have Tigress snap your wings off.<br>Ryan bat flies over and detransforms.  
>Ryan: Why is it that every time you see me, ya threaten me?<br>Fortune: Do ya think I won't do it? Do I have ta teach you another lesson?  
>Ryan takes off his shirt again.<br>Ryan: No, ma'am. Your last lesson is still with me.  
>Fortune begins to inspect the scars on his shoulder and back. Fortune stops looking at Ryan and smiles.<br>Fortune: Good.  
>Ryan puts his shirt back on.<br>Fortune: Now, how do I punish this one?  
>Jake: Punish? Me? Wha... What did I... I d.. do ta you?<br>Fortune: Nothing.  
>Jake: (confused) Then, why do ya wanna punish me?<br>Fortune: More like how much pain can ya endure.  
>Jake: Why?<br>Fortune: So I know that the man that Crystal has these weird feelings of love towards can actually protect us.  
>Jake: Uh... I'm supposedly at the same level as Diamond.<br>Fortune: That's good. Tigress'll have fun with this.  
>She's about to close her eyes when...<br>Jake: Wait!  
>Fortune: Huh? Why?<br>Jake: I haven't had blood in three weeks. I won't be as good as I would be otherwise.  
>Fortune: Hmmm. Fine. Drink up.<br>She leans her neck over.  
>Jake: No.<br>She straightens her neck out.  
>Fortune: Why?<br>Jake: Unless it's Crystal, I won't.  
>Fortune: You're talking about your promise? But, it's the same body.<br>Jake: I don't care. Wait a tick. How'd cha know 'bout the promise?  
>Fortune: I have access to all personalities memories.<br>Jake: I said I won't and I won't.  
>Fortune: Eventually, you'll have ta get over that mindset and just remember it's the same body but fine. Since you insist.<br>She closes her eyes and automatically opens them. They're blue. Ryan sneaks out the window somewhere along the line.  
>Crystal: Jake! Why're you here?<br>Jake: Isn't it obvious? Lookin' for you.  
>Crystal: How'd cha get in?<br>Jake looks around for Ryan.  
>Jake: Uh... I got in through the window.<br>Crystal: Oh. I'm gonna need ta fix that.  
>Jake falls to the floor. Crystal runs over.<br>Crystal: Jake! What's wrong?  
>Jake: I'm thirsty... super thirsty. I need blood...<br>Crystal already has thrown off her jacket so he can reach her neck. He shows true form and sinks his teeth in her neck  
>Narrator: Two minutes later...<br>Jake returns to human form and removes his teeth from her neck. H wipes his mouth and licks it. While he's doing this, Crystal closes her eyes and when she opens them, she's Fortune again.  
>Fortune: Better?<br>Jake stares at her and nods calmly.  
>Fortune: Food. Now I can proceed...<br>She closes her eyes and concentrates. Before Jake can ask what she's doing, he's in a maze full of dangerous traps.  
>Jake: What the...? Where am I?<br>Fortune's voice seems to be coming from everywhere.  
>Fortune: Find the exit. Go.<br>Jake starts running. He dodges trap after trap.  
>Jake: Why am I runnin' when I can fly?<br>While he's contemplating this, he's still dodging traps.  
>Jake: Then again, I'm risking a hole in my wings if I do that.<br>Fortune: Very good choice. I would've changed it if you'd decided to fly.  
>He reaches the exit and arrows are shooting out of all the hedges at random. He has to do two cartwheels and three somersaults to avoid them all the while arrows are whizzing past him and through his hands and feet during the cartwheels. He manages to land without a scratch on him.<br>Fortune: Very impressive. Only Diamond has ever gotten through the hard course before. Alright, I accept that you capable.  
>Once said, the tower is back to normal. Kale grabs Fortune and surprises her.<br>Jake: Give me back my Crystal.  
>Fortune: Fine.<br>She closes her eyes and before she opens her eyes again Jake has her in the princess hold, shows his true form, and flies out the window.


	21. Chapter 21

Scene 21

Hot Halloween:

Jake

The screen's black.  
>Narrator: so we've skipped ahead a little bit in our timeline for the weeks after that were quite boring. Crystal had another modeling job (a Halloween job) and that's it. It is now October 31st, a Friday... and our friends are on the porch of Crystal's home.<br>Crystal: Bye, Jake. I'll see you at 7 at your house for the party.  
>Jake: <em>Not good.<em>  
>He grabs her wrist.<br>Jake: (pleading) Crystal, please.  
>Crystal: No! I can't have a hickey with my costume.<br>Jake: But, it's not a hickey.  
>Crystal: I know that but that's how others see it.<br>Jake: But I'm thirsty.  
>Crystal hesitates and tries to wrestle free from Jake's grip. She gives up and sighs.<br>Crystal: Fine, as you wish. But this time, it has to be on the wrist. That way the gloves will be able to cover it.  
>Jake smiles.<br>Jake: _Thank heavens. I'll be able to make it through Halloween safely... _Thank you.  
>He shows true form and bites the wrist he'd grabbed. After two minutes, he stands up. They kiss and Crystal enters her house. Jake wipes his fangs and sticks his finger in his mouth.<br>Jake: Can't waste a single bit of her blood because of the taste. It's the sweetest I've ever tasted.  
>Narrator: Pause.<br>The scene pauses.  
>Narrator: If you are confused, they've found out that vampire bites look like hickeys to everyone but vampires and the bitten person. Now, play.<br>Jake flies off. At his window... he enters and returns to human. He throws his bag on the floor and opens his closet. He looks through it slowly at first, and then frantically.  
>Jake: ARGH! Where's my costume?<br>Gregory walks in.  
>Gregory: Young master Jake...<br>Jake: Yes?  
>Gregory: Your friend Rick's here.<br>Jake: Not important at the moment.  
>poof<br>Both guys start coughing and while the smoke is clearing...  
>Jake: What the heck is wrong with you?<br>He opens his eyes. Rick is holding the dry cleaning bag that his costume was in.  
>Jake: Huh? R... Rick? Why do you have my costume?<br>Rick doesn't hear him through the smoke and assumes he said something else.  
>Rick: Sorry. I must have gotten the smoke amount wrong...<br>Jake: Rick! That's not the problem here.  
>Rick: Really? Then what is?<br>Jake grabs Rick by the collar.  
>Jake: My problem is why you have my costume!<br>Rick: The costume isn't in the bag.  
>Jake: What?<br>He drops Rick and snatches the bag from his hands. He opens it and it's empty.  
>Jake: UGH!<br>He drops the bag, sits on his bed, and puts his hands on his head.  
>Jake: ARGH!<br>Then the hands move to over his eyes and he starts to cry.  
>Jake: Come on. It was the perfect costume too.<br>Rick sits next to him and sighs.  
>Rick: This is no fun. Your costume is in your bathroom.<br>Jake looks at him and wipes away his tears. He stands up.  
>Jake: If you were gonna lay it out for me, why not on my bed?<br>Rick: If it's on your bed it's no fun, but it's no fun if ya cry.  
>Jake sighs and walks into his bathroom.<br>Narrator: 5 minutes later...  
>Jake walks back into his room dressed as a fairytale prince and stops. Ryan is facing him wearing the exact same thing. Jake starts playing around and Ryan mirrors him for a little bit.<br>Jake: RICK!  
>Rick walks in.<br>Rick: Now what?  
>Jake: Why did you put a mirror in my room while I was gone? Why do you keep messin' with me?<br>Rick: What are you talkin' 'bout? I didn't put a mirror in your room.  
>Jake: Huh... Then, what's this?<br>Ryan lifts up his mask.  
>Ryan: What cha think, couz?<br>Jake: RYAN!  
>Jake walks over and puts his hands on his cousin's shoulders.<br>Ryan: What?  
>Jake: Why are you dressed like me and when are you gonna show yourself ta Crystal? When are ya gonna do that, huh? You've been here for over a month already and you haven't shown yourself ta her. I'm worried 'bout you. But more importantly, why are you dressed like me?<br>Ryan: He, he.  
>Ryan holds up three fingers. With each answer he takes one down.<br>Ryan: I can't tell you, the timing wasn't right, and tonight.  
>Jake: What? The timing wasn't right. (sarcastic) Ah, I see. Fortune must have sent you a letter six months ago tellin' ya exactly what's gonna happen tonight.<br>Ryan smiles weirdly.  
>Ryan: Bingo!<br>Jake: Uh huh. Right. Whatever.  
>Jake rolls his eyes.<br>Jake: Movin' on. How are we supposed ta get the instruments here in two hours and fifteen minutes? Oh, and I almost forgot. I'm not allowed in your house, Rick. Your dad's rule.  
>Ryan: Why do ya think he's already over here in the first place, couz?<br>Jake: How should I know.  
>Rick fae: Refsnart lla eht lacisum stnemurtsni, a egats, dna spma morf ym esuoh of S'ekaj gnivil moor. Osla ekam Oos Nij, Anna, Llij, Latsyrc, Ekaj, dna Nayr elbanu ot evael eht esuoh litnu I timrep ti.<br>Rick: All done.  
>Jake: So, where is they?<br>Rick: Down in your livin' room.  
>Jake, Ryan, and Rick all grow their wings and are about to fly downstairs. The scene freezes.<br>Narrator: Pause. Time 16:45. Fast forward.  
>What they were about to do speeds up.<br>Narrator: Settin' up tables, borin'. Makin' snacks, borin'. Watch the little people run. Ah, I have total control. They bend to my will. Mwah hah ha... ah. This is better. Time 18:50. Play.  
>Anna, Jill, Ryan, Rick, Jason, and Jake are all in Jake's living room that's now set up for a Halloween party.<br>Anna: Wow. This place looks nice.  
>All Boys: Thanks.<br>Jill: By the way, why exactly are there two Jakes?  
>Ryan pulls his cousin in close and while saying his line waves empty hand between the two of them.<br>Ryan: Which one's which?  
>Anna points to Ryan.<br>Ryan: How'd cha know.  
>Anna: Because this is totally somethin' you'd do.<br>Ryan: What does that mean?  
>Anna: Oh, nothing.<br>Jill: Come on, Anna. We gotta get in our places.  
>Anna: Right.<br>ding, dong  
>They run on the stage, Ryan hides in the kitchen, and Rick slowly opens the door. He stares at Soo Jin. Soo Jin's expression turns from shock to anger.<br>Soo Jin: Rick! What are ya doin' here?  
>Rick: I got a request. After all, I had ta move your instruments here from your attic pad.<br>Soo Jin: Ha, ha. Right.  
>Rick winces. Jake runs up excited behind Rick. He looks and doesn't see Crystal.<br>Jake: Where's Crystal?  
>Jason looks up. Crystal is starting down the stairs. Jason walks over to his brother and taps him on the shoulder. Jake whirls around.<br>Jake: What, Jason?  
>Jason points to the stairs and Jake's eyes follow. His jaw drops.<br>Jake: _What? Is that Crystal? She's a real princess. She's my princess. I love... oh, crap. Soo Jin, are you listenin'?_  
>Soo Jin: <em>I can't help it. But, ya know what? I can tune ya out.<em>  
>Jake: <em>Huh? Really? Really, really? She's not answering... I can admit it now in privacy. Crystal, I love you.<em>  
>Crystal's right in front of him when he thinks that. She twirls and curtsys.<br>Crystal: Well, what cha think?  
>Jake: <em>It's splendid... intriguing... I don't know what ta say...<em> It's exquisite. Where'd cha get it?  
>Crystal: Get it... as in buy it? I didn't buy it, I made it!<br>Jake: _Impossible! _You what? It's too professional ta be handmade.  
>Soo Jin giggles and Jake glares at her.<br>Crystal: I don't know if I'm should cry or if I should take that as a compliment.  
>Jake: Definitely a compliment.<br>Narrator: I know, I know. I'm probably buggin' all you folks out there, but I'm bored now, again. Fast forward. Pause. Fast forward. Pause. Play.  
>Rick, Jake, and Thomas are by the snack table and Thomas is trying unsuccessfully to get the chocolate fountain working. Rick seizes his chance.<br>Rick fae: Ekam eht etalocohc niatnuof trats dna revoc Ekaj ylhguorht htiw etalocohc. Tel mih ot yas, "S'ti yako. I evah a sraps," nehw Samoht sezigolopa. Neht ll'eh nur edistuo dna ylf ot sih moor. Retfa eh sekat a rewohs, ekam mih llaf peelsa litnu I yas eh nac ekaw pu. Osla tel Nayr dna Latsyrc evael eht esuoh.  
>Thomas hears a click.<br>Thomas: Yes! I fixed it. See, I told... Gah!  
>The fountain starts spraying the three of them. It only gets Rick and Thomas a little bit but it covers Jake from head to toe.<br>Thomas: I'm sorry. I'll wash...  
>Jake: It's okay. I have a spare.<br>Thomas: Really?  
>Jake nods.<br>Jake: I'll go wash up and throw it on, then come right back.  
>Thomas: Oh. Thank you.<br>He's about to hug Jake but Jake puts out a hand to stop him.  
>Jake: Thomas, I'm drenched from head ta toe in chocolate. It may taste good but I don't think you'll wanna end up like me.<br>Thomas puts his hands behind his head.  
>Thomas: Yeah. You're right.<br>Jake runs out the back door, grows his wings, and flies to his room. He runs into the bathroom.  
>Ryan fixes his costume and pulls down the mask.<br>Narrator: He leaves after seven minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

Scene 22

Hot Halloween:

Crystal

The screen goes black again.  
>Narrator: so we've skipped ahead a little bit in our timeline for the weeks after that were quite boring. Crystal had another modeling job (a Halloween job) and that's it. It is now October 31st, a Friday... and no you have not gone back a scene. The last scene was from Jake's view, so who's point of view are we seein' this time? That's right. Crystal's. So, sit back, relax, and let's continue the perils of the two.<br>They're on Crystal's porch.  
>Crystal: Bye, Jake. I'll see you at 7:00 at your house for your party.<br>Jake: (pleading) Crystal, please.  
>He grabs her left arm and turns her around.<br>Crystal: No. I can't have a hickey with my costume.  
>Jake: It's not a hickey.<br>Crystal: I know that but that's how others see it.  
>Jake: But, I'm thirsty.<br>Crystal wrestles for a moment. She sighs and stops moving.  
>Crystal: Fine, as you wish. But this time it has ta be on the wrist. That way the gloves will cover it.<br>Jake smiles.  
>Jake: Thank you.<br>Crystal: Uh huh.  
>Jake shows true form and bites her left wrist.<br>Narrator: Two minutes later...  
>Jake stands up and they kiss then Crystal enters her house. She runs up the stairs... In her room, she hastily puts on the silk gloves to hide the bite.<br>Crystal: I'm glad I brought it back from my tower yesterday.  
>She pulls out a box from underneath her bed. She puts it on her bed. Then she locks her door and her window. She goes back and stands in front of the box. She sighs and takes off the lid.<br>Crystal: I spent six weeks workin' on my costume. I sewed everything except for the jewelry and the shoes. I hope everyone likes it...  
>She pulls out an extravagant gown fit for a princess. When she's dressed, she kneels and pulls out two more boxes from underneath the bed and opens them. One has high heels in it and she puts them on. The other she sets on the bed. It's full of a jeweled tiara and a matching set of earrings, bracelets, and a necklace. She puts them on and walks over to in front of the mirror.<br>Crystal: Just need the finishing touch.  
>She walks into her personal bathroom and applies makeup. Her nails change to yellow.<br>Crystal: This is awesome! I'm so happy.  
>She looks at her cell and gasps.<br>Crystal: Oh, dear. It's 6:50 and we have ta be there at 7. I'd better hurry.  
>She unlocks her window and door then runs out of her room. She bumps into Soo Jin who's dressed as Cleopatra and Soo Jin falls over.<br>Soo Jin: You're not late yet but if you continue with the running, you'll become Cinderella. Now help me up.  
>Crystal blushes and reaches out her hand and pulls up Soo Jin.<br>Crystal: Sorry. Where's Rick?  
>Soo Jin brushes off her costume.<br>Soo Jin: I don't know. He's not here.  
>Crystal: We'll never make it... Oh.<br>Diamond: You're comin'?  
>Diamond is dressed as a fairy with her own wings.<br>Soo Jin and Crystal: How unorigional.  
>Diamond: Well, sorry. Jason and I agreed ta go as ourselves.<br>Crystal: Uh huh. And if you're exposed?  
>Diamond: It's Halloween! No one would ever suspect. Besides you and Jake decided on a theme as well... prince and princess. What 'bout exposin' yourselves?<br>Crystal: Well, uh... Jake doesn't know about me and we were thinkin' since we're the campus prince and princess, no one would suspect.  
>Soo Jin: You've been arguin' for three minutes. Now we'll be late.<br>Crystal: Sorry.  
>Diamond: Me too.<br>They hug.  
>Diamond fae: Tropelet su eerht selamef ot eht Nosredna esuoh. Osla ekam ym retsis elbanu ot kaeps ro evom.<br>ding, dong  
>The door slowly opens. The person there is Rick. Soo Jin's expression turns from shock to anger.<br>Soo Jin: Rick! What are ya doin' here?  
>Rick: I got a request. After all, I had ta move your instruments here from your attic pad.<br>Soo Jin: Ha, ha. Right.  
>Rick winces. Jake runs up excited behind Rick. He looks and doesn't see Crystal.<br>Jake: Where's Crystal?  
>Diamond mutters under her breath.<br>Diamond fae: Ekam Latsyrc klaw nwod eht sriats dniheb eht syob. Ecno ehs steg nwod eht sriats, tel reh klat niaga.  
>Jake: What was that, Diamond?<br>Diamond: Nothing.  
>Jason taps Jake on the shoulder. Jake wheels around.<br>Jake: What, Jason?  
>Jason points to the stairs and Jake's eyes follow. His jaw drops. Crystal's steps off the stairs right in front of him. She twirls and curtsys.<br>Crystal: Well, what cha think?  
>Jake: It's exquisite. Where'd cha get it?<br>Crystal: Get it... as in buy it? I didn't buy it, I made it!  
>Jake: You what? It's too professional ta be handmade.<br>Soo Jin giggles and Jake glares at her.  
>Crystal: I don't know if I'm should cry or if I should take that as a compliment.<br>Jake: Definitely a compliment.  
>Crystal: Shall we get on the stage?<br>Jill and Anna are already in their places and Crystal, Soo Jin, and Jake get on stage and get in their spots.  
>Rick fae: Ekam eht rood nepo yb flesti nehw eht llebrood si gnur dna ekam eht sthgil ton nrut no nehw eht hctiwsthgil si deppilf litnu I yas esiwrehto.<br>The lights turn off.  
>Soo Jin: What did you do?<br>Rick: I turned off the lights.  
>Soo Jin: Uh huh. Right.<br>ding, dong  
>The door creaks open slowly. People start piling in.<br>Narrator: 10 minutes later when the room's full and the door's closed...  
>Thomas: The door won't open!<br>Jerry: The lights won't turn on!  
>Thomas: This is creepy.<br>Daryl: Are ya sure we're in the right place?  
>Narrator: It's best to explain that Ryan's doin' the special effects from Jake's room.<br>Crystal: Are you ready to Riot?  
>Everyone starts screaming. A spotlight turns on Cystal.<br>Crystal: What night is it?  
>Crowd: Halloween.<br>Crystal: And what does that mean?  
>Crowd: The Supernatural!<br>Crystal smiles.  
>Soo Jin: A one, two, three, four...<br>The song starts. After the song...  
>Crowd: More!<br>Jake: I'm sorry. We aren't doin' any more songs tonight. The iHome should suffice.  
>Rick fae: Ekam eht yticirtcele nrut no tub daetsni fo eht lamron reilednahc s'ereht a ocsid llab.<br>"Claire Jorgan": Master. The lights are still out! Now we're locked in a house with no light!  
>Mandy Michel: Someone try the lights witch again... (menacing) now.<br>Thomas: Yes. Right away, ma'am. Um... where's that switch? Ah!  
>He flips it. A colored disco ball starts spinning and the colored light illuminates the whole room. Crystal is still standing on the stage but the other members are on the floor. Jake is holding the mic now.<br>Crystal: Was that here before?  
>Jake: Of course. Everyone, let's start partyin' and um... I hope you enjoy it.<br>He then hands Crystal back the mic. She puts it back and when she looks back at Jake his hand's still there. She tilts her head as if asking what the hand's for.  
>Jake: For you, m'lady.<br>Crystal blushes and takes the hand. Jake pulls her off the stage and then catches her.  
>Crystal: Thank you.<br>He sets her down and the entire room bursts into a chorus of clapping hands. The two turn around and then they both blush. The scene changes to Crystal wandering through the crowd.  
>Crystal: I haven't seen since the scene in front of our entire class. I wonder... Oof.<br>She's bumped into someone so she backs up.  
>Crystal: I'm sorry.<br>She looks up.  
>Crystal: Jake!<br>Ryan: Can we go somewhere... just the two of us?  
>Crystal: Sure, Jake. Where do you wanna go?<br>Ryan grabs her hand and leads her out the backdoor. They walk down a path going down the opposite side of the mountain from the beach.  
>Crystal: Where are we goin'?<br>Ryan looks around and no one's around. He spreads his wings and picks up Crystal then flies down the path. They come to a greenhouse. Ryan lands and shows human again. He puts Crystal down and they walk into the greenhouse. Ryan flips the light switch and all the flowers are put on view like a showcase.  
>Crystal: Wow! Did you do all this, Jake?<br>Ryan: Yes, Jake did all this. He takes care o' these plants everyday.  
>Crystal stares at him.<br>Crystal: Why are ya talkin' 'bout yourself in the third person like a child would?  
>Ryan: It's been a long time, hasn't it? What is it now? Ten years?<br>Crystal: _Ten years? Could it be... nah. Jake's probably just playin' a trick on me._  
>Ryan has always had his back to Crystal since they came in the greenhouse. He's already started to undo the prince costume top.<br>Ryan: I know what you're thinkin'. Somethin' along the lines of "Jake's playing a trick on me," right?  
>Crystal's jaw drops.<br>Crystal: How...?  
>Ryan: This should be proof enough.<br>He lets the top fall to the floor. Crystal gasps. She raises her hand and feels the wounds then quickly pulls back.  
>Crystal: Ryan, it is you! I missed you!<br>Ryan: I know but I also know my cousin is very important ta you.  
>Crystal's nails turn orange. Ryan picks up his top.<br>Crystal: I'm so sorry, Ryan. I should have known it was you.  
>Ryan: Nah, ya weren't supposed to.<br>He's got the top back on and turns to face her.  
>Ryan: Crystal.<br>Crystal: Yes?  
>Ryan: No matter what happens ta me, you must call me Jake. Got it?<br>Crystal scratches her head then nods.  
>Ryan: That's the obedient Crystal I know.<br>Crystal's eyes start to swell.  
>Ryan: I know ya missed me but don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup. Please smile and be the light in the darkness for us all, especially my cousin. Can ya do that?<br>Crystal wipes her eyes and looks up smiling.  
>Crystal: Yes! I'll do my best!<br>Ryan: Good. Now let's go back. This time, we're not flyin'. Can ya handle that?  
>Crystal: I think so.<br>Ryan: I'll carry ya if ya want.  
>Crystal shakes her head.<br>Crystal: I'm fine.  
>They begin to walk up the path. At the top... The two start walking back towards the front door when Mandy walks in front of them.<br>Mandy: Claire, get her. I want her alive, for now.  
>"Claire": I understand.<br>"Claire" steps out from behind the corner. She is in true form. When a werewolf is in true form they grow a whole foot when standing on two legs. She grins eerily. Crystal is about to scream when Ryan puts his hand over her mouth and wraps his whole body around Crystal.  
>Ryan: Over my dead body!<br>Crystal: No, Jake.  
>"Claire": Okay. I'm flexible.<br>She starts running at the two of them.  
>Mandy: Stop!<br>Claire scretches to a halt.  
>"Claire": What is it, master?<br>Mandy: You can't kill Jake! I love him!  
>Crystal gasps.<br>Mandy: There'd be no point in killin' Crystal if Jake's dead.  
>"Claire": Then what do ya whan me ta do, master? He's not gonna not move by himself.<br>Mandy holds up a needle.  
>Mandy: Knock him out, then I'll give him this. It'll keep him knocked out for a couple of hours. By that time, she'll be dead.<br>Claire nods and starts running again.  
>Ryan: As soon as I let cha go, start runnin'.<br>Crystal nods and Ryan lets go. Crystal runs towards the forest. Ryan holds of Claire until he can't quite see Crystal, then he throws a few more punches but leaves himself open so Claire knocks him out. Claire starts after Crystal but Mandy stops her. Mandy sticks the needle into Ryan and releases the whole solution.  
>"Claire": Are ya sure ya wanna use it all on him?<br>Mandy: I'm sure. _This should only stun him for long enough for us to disappear, since this is Jake and he's necessary for my plan ta work._ Now, let's go get the damsel in distress. I want her alive when she dies.  
>Mandy picks up a heel that Crystal dropped.<br>Mandy: She lost her shoe. Perfect. All the better for ya ta track 'er.  
>Mandy lets Claire sniff the shoe then Claire puts her nose to the ground and starts running. Mandy drops the shoe. Mandy shows her true form, which is a green dragon. She flies into the air and then looks to the ground and spots Crystal. She'd sprained her ankle and is sprawling on the ground ten yards from the main road.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Scene 23

Fumes of Desire

Crystal is sprawling on the ground.  
>Crystal: Even though he told me ta run, now I can't move.<br>Mandy lands in front of Crystal. Crystal starts to try and move backwards but there's Claire. Claire grabs Crystal and runs up Mandy's face like it was a ramp. Mandy takes flight again and Crystal closes her eyes. The scene turns black.  
>"Claire": What cha doin'?<br>Crystal: You're kidnappin' me, right?  
>Silence.<br>Crystal: I can't hear you.  
>"Claire": Yes.<br>Crystal: I'm closin' my eyes so I don't see where we're goin'.  
>"Claire": Oh, okay.<br>Mandy: Ya can open your eyes now.  
>Crystal does. She's standing in what looks like a what could've been an office building. She spots Mandy and Claire back in human form.<br>Crystal: Mandy!  
>Mandy: It's been forever hasn't it, Crystal?<br>Crystal nods then the two of them hug and start crying. Claire's jaw drops.  
>"Claire": <em>What?<em>  
>Crystal: How are things with Daryl?<br>Mandy: Great! I wouldn't have been able ta get him though if ya hadn't helped.  
>Crystal: Well, he was on the swim team... but I'm sorry for almost drownin' ya.<br>Mandy shakes her head and wipes her eyes.  
>Mandy: Ya did it for me. How could I ever be mad at cha?<br>Crystal wipes her eyes.  
>Crystal: Really?<br>Mandy smiles.  
>Mandy: Yeah. So now I'm gonna return the favor.<br>Crystal: Huh? How?  
>Mandy: Well, ya like Jake Anderson, don't cha?<br>Crystal: Yeah, but...  
>Mandy: Well, you're a mermaid so obviously what cha did for me wouldn't work. It's been killin' me! I kept thinkin' "How can I help Crystal?" Then it dawned on me.<br>Crystal: What did?  
>Mandy: Claire, tie 'er up.<br>"Claire": Of course, master.  
>Crystal: What're ya doin', Mandy?<br>Claire raises her hand to slap Crystal but Mandy catches her hand.  
>Mandy: Claire, what're you doing?<br>"Claire": But if you're plannin' on killin' 'er, why can't I hurt 'er?  
>Mandy: I'm not gonna kill her! In the corner, now.<br>Claire complies.  
>Mandy: I just wanna make it as authentic as ya did for me, Crystal.<br>Crystal looks down and she's bound to a chair like a prisoner.  
>Crystal: But, what're ya gonna do?<br>Mandy raises her hands.  
>Mandy: My dad wants ta get rid of this buildin'. So I asked 'im if I could do it.<br>Crystal: You don't mean...  
>Mandy: Yep. I'm gonna burn it ta the ground. Are ya prepared ta die?<br>Crystal: Yes.  
>Mandy: This place'll burn. If Jake doesn't come get cha, you'll die.<br>Crystal: The same thing I told you, right?  
>Mandy smiles aloofly.<br>Mandy: Basically.  
>Mandy breathes fire to the entire room.<br>Narrator: Fast forward. I'm not watchin' 20 minutes of waitin' for Crystal ta get smoke entoxicated. There we go. Play.  
>Mandy: That certainly is a nice imprint. I'm takin' your hair out of the bun.<br>Crystal nods.  
>Crystal: What [cough, cough] about Anna?<br>Mandy: I asked Jill ta give 'er a sleepin' potion.  
>Crystal smiles.<br>Mandy: I think you're ready. Where's your phone?  
>Crystal: In my [cough, cough] purse.<br>Mandy finds it and looks through her contacts. She presses call when she finds Jake's number. Mandy: He's not answering. Well, leave a message... now.  
>Mandy then closes the phone and turns it off. She puts the phone back in Crystal's purse then ties a blindfold over Crystal's eyes. She pulls out a small vial.<br>Mandy: You're probably thirsty, so here ya go.  
>Crystal: Thanks [cough, cough, cough].<br>She drinks it then falls asleep. Mandy puts the vial back in her pocket.  
>Mandy: I wish you the same happiness, my friend.<br>She grows her wings and steps outside. Then she shows her true form and Claire jumps on her back. They fly towards the forest, then into it and disappear.


	24. Chapter 24

Scene 24

Flames of Passion

Rick fae: Ekaw pu, Ekaj.  
>Jake wakes up and gets out of bed. He dresses then turns around and notices that Ryan and Anna are floating in the air.<br>Jake: What the heck? How long have I been asleep?  
>Jill: 'Bout an hour and a half.<br>Jake: Where's Crystal?  
>Jill: Well, she went out with Ryan, then we found a drugged Ryan and no Crystal.<br>Jake: What? Crystal's been kidnapped? I've gotta go.  
>Jill: Stop. Don't cha get it? Whoever did this, though that Ryan was you!<br>Rick: Here. This is a letter he had in his pocket. It's from six months ago.  
>Jake: Who wrote it?<br>Rick: Fortune.  
>Jake takes the letter and reads it. The color drains from his face.<br>Jake: So, Ryan's solution was takin' my place?  
>Rick nods. By now Ryan and Anna are lying on Jake's bed. Soo Jin walks in.<br>Jake: Where are Jason and Diamond?  
>Rick and Jill shrug.<br>Soo Jin: They went ta a hotel ta "become one" with each other.  
>The group all blush and pace uncomfortably.<br>Jake: Oh. Well, at... at least they're safe. Even if that's a gross prospect.  
>Soo Jin: By the way, five minutes ago your phone rang.<br>Jake runs over to the side table by his bed. He picks up the phone and puts it on speaker. While he's doing this...  
>Rick fae: Ekam eht stceffe fo eht gurd no Nayr raew ffo.<br>Ryan wakes up.  
>Ryan: What's up?<br>Jake: Shut it, Ryan.  
>Jake presses the send button on the cell and the message starts.<br>Crystal: Jake... [cough cough] are ya there? [cough cough cough] Thanks for everything you've done for me [cough] but right now ya probably won't be [cough cough] able ta help me. [cough cough cough cough cough] I've been kidnapped and [cough] I think I'm bein' burned alive... [cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough] I guess I have [cough] ta cut this shorter than I'd hoped, [cough cough] but there's somethin' I [cough cough] wanna get off my chest [cough] before I die. [cough cough cough] Jake, I... [cough cough cough cough] lo... love you. [cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough] Goodbye, Jake.  
>click<br>Jake clenches his fists then hits the desk.  
>Jake: Shit! What do I... Ah!<br>He turns to face Rick and falls on his knees with his hands together in front of Rick.  
>Rick: Wha?<br>Jake: Please send me ta where Crystal is.  
>Rick: I don't know.<br>Jake: Please, Rick! I'm beggin' you!  
>Rick: Well, I can send cha there but I can't guarentee that you'll be fine and I definitely won't be able ta bring ya back.<br>Jake gets up and puts his hands on Rick's shoulders.  
>Jake: That's fine. I'll just fly back.<br>Rick: But, your own safety...  
>He sees Jake's serious face and sighs.<br>Rick: Oh... alright.  
>Jake hugs Rick.<br>Jake: Thank you!  
>Rick: Yeah, yeah. Now let go o' me.<br>Jake does and closes his eyes. The scene goes black.  
>Rick fae: Tropelet Ekaj ot erehw Latsyrc si gnieb dleh.<br>Jake opens his eyes. He holds his stomach.  
>Jake: I'm still not used ta that. I feel quite sick... Why is it so hot?<br>He fans himself and really scans the area.  
>Jake: Holy! This place is almost engulfed in flame. No wonder Crystal was coughin'... This place is really on fire... Crystal!<br>He runs over to her and looks around again.  
>Jake: Damn! They're already long gone.<br>He picks up her purse and quickly unties Crystal. As soon as he picks her up the ropes and chair catch on fire. Jake jumps back.  
>Jake: Criminey, that was close!<br>He shows true form and flies out the window. Ten seconds later, he looks back and the building has started to collapse.  
>Jake: If I'd been any later...<br>He shakes his head.  
>Jake: No, I can't think that way! Now then, where am I?<br>He flies higher and when he spots the beach he flies over to it then over it and into his room. He lays Crystal on his bed next to Anna and starts to undo the blindfold. Two hands are set on Jake's shoulders. He startles.  
>Ryan: Nice facial expression, dude.<br>Jake: Shut your trap.  
>Rick: Ya stink! I'm gonna gag over here.<br>Jake: Now ya know how we feel havin' ta breathe in your smoke.  
>Both R: The prince knight in shinin' armor saved his princess.<br>Jake: Shut up or I'll do it for ya.  
>Both: Ooh. So scary!<br>Jake takes their hands and twists them together. They scream in pain and Jake wipes his hands.  
>Soo Jin: So, she was tied ta a chair?<br>Jake: Yeah. Bound and blindfolded. Wah. Soo Jin, how long have ya been here?  
>Soo Jin: I never left the room but you did.<br>Jake: Ah.  
>Soo Jin: Then how'd she call ya?<br>Jake: I'm not sure and that's what's really worrin' me. I mean, if they wanted me ta get Crystal the drugs given ta Ryan shouldn't have had that long of an affect, right? 


	25. Chapter 25

Scene 25

A Week o' Suspense

Narrator: Saturday... everyone slept through it so today's Sunday.  
>Jake wakes up and sees Crystal's side.<br>Jake: Holy crap! Why am I in the same bed as Crystal?  
>He sits up and puts his hand on his head then looks down.<br>Jake: This is my bed? Ah, phew. I'm still dressed.  
>He looks to the left.<br>Jake: Ryan!  
>Ryan shoots up.<br>Ryan: Yes, mother...?  
>He starts to fall back down but Jake grabs him and starts shaking him.<br>Jake: Who are ya callin' your mom?  
>Ryan yawns and opens his eyes.<br>Ryan: Sorry, Jake. What's up?  
>Jake: What's up is my bed's not meant for four people!<br>Ryan: Huh?  
>He looks to his left and sees Crystal then to his left is Anna.<br>Ryan: Crystal? Anna?  
>Jake puts a finger to his lips.<br>Jake: We musn't wake 'em.  
>The guys show true form and fly over to Jake's closet then return to human.<br>Jake: We've gotta change quickly. They could wake at any second.  
>Ryan: Will ya lend me some o' your clothes then?<br>Jake sighs.  
>Jake: Fine.<br>The scene changes to both boys standing in front of Jake's mirror wearing Jake's clothes.  
>Ryan: Wow. The resemblance is uncanny.<br>Jake: Well, our fathers were identical twins.  
>Ryan: Still, it's kinda creepy.<br>Jake: I guess so.  
>ding, dong<br>poof  
>The boys start to cough.<br>Jake: Honestly, Rick! How many times have I told ya not ta come in that way?  
>Mr. Willow: I don't think so. Huh? Two Jakes? Dear, what do I do?<br>Mrs. Willow sighs.  
>Mrs. Willow: You're hopeless.<br>She stares at the boys then grabs both of them by the wrists and flings them onto the bed.  
>Mr. Willow: Gah. Dear... please stay calm.<br>Mrs. Willow: I am calm. I already sorted them out, I could tell from one look. You never were good at tellin' our daughters apart. As for me, it was quite simple. But since ya still wouldn't have understood, I tossed them on the bed next ta the girl they're attracted to.  
>Jake: How can she tell?<br>Ryan: Mother's intuition, I think...  
>Mr. Willow stares at the guys. He looks from one to the other several times.<br>Mr. Willow: But there are still two Jakes!  
>Mrs. Willow: Honey...<br>Mr. Willow turns to face her while Jake and Ryan sit up.  
>Mr. Willow: What?<br>Before he realizes it, Mrs. Willow has slapped him from one side of his face to the other and then does the other way.  
>Mrs. Willow: I can't believe I married such a moron for a husband. You must not act so disrespectfully.<br>She grabs his hand and starts twisting it.  
>Mr. Willow: Honey... Ow... ow! Dear, it hurts. Ow, ow, ow.<br>She turns to face the boys. She curtsys and forces her husband to bow.  
>Mr. Willow: Wha... What? Why are we bowin' ta a bunch o' teenagers? Let me go!<br>Mrs. Willow: Lord Ryan and Prince Jake, please forgive my husband. He has been terribly rude. I will punish him later.  
>Mr. Willow: Ya make it sound as if I'm a child!<br>Mrs. Willow: Well, you're certainly actin' like one. Again, I beg your forgiveness, especially for touchin' ya when I don't have the right.  
>Jake and Ryan: Um...<br>They're not looking at the Willows because of embarrassment. They each have a hand on their head looking the direction of the girl they like.  
>Jake: You know 'er better, you talk ta her.<br>Ryan: No, I don't. Plus I'm not in the position you're in. She's right, ya know.  
>Jake: 'Bout what?<br>Ryan: She and her husband could be killed.  
>Jake turns to look at Ryan.<br>Jake: Huh? Why?  
>Ryan: Ya still don't understand your position? For talkin' back, they'd lose their tongues and for touchin' us without our permission, even if they're royalty in their own right, they could be killed.<br>Jake: What? I don't want that. Um... Please stand, both o' ya. I forgive you and I'm sorry as well.  
>Mrs. Willow brings herself and her husband up.<br>Mrs. Willow: About what?  
>Jake looks at Crystal and Mrs. Willow follows his gaze.<br>Mrs. Willow: Oh, Crystal and Anna. They're fine. Now then... for the reason we're here.  
>Jake gets off the bed and picks up Crystal. He brings her over to her parents but Mrs. Willow shakes her head.<br>Mrs. Willow: That's not it. Please put my daughter back down. We're not here ta take 'er back...  
>Mr. Willow: I refuse.<br>Mrs. Willow: Honey, are ya willin' ta go against me?  
>She steps on his foot. He jumps up and down in pain while Jake gently puts Crystal back down. He caresses her cheek and then turns back around, folding his arms and scowling.<br>Jake: Then why are ya here?  
>Mrs. Willow holds out the hand that isn't holding her husband. Mr. Willow reluctantly gives her a scroll contract. She looks at it and smiles.<br>Mrs. Willow: Good, dear. You're dismissed.  
>She lets go of him and Mr. Willow bows to his wife, then spreads his wings and flies out the window. Then he grabs his wrists and slowly descends.<br>Jake: Uh...  
>Mrs. Willow folds the the contract and hands the scroll to Jake. Jake takes it and looks at Mrs. Willow who walks over to the windowsill.<br>Jake: What's this for?  
>Mrs. Willow: Oh, you'll just have ta read it ta find out. Ya probably won't see us again, although I do hope ta be at the weddin' but that probably won't happen cuz I'm a very busy woman. Ciao.<br>Jake: That's not...  
>She jumps out the window.<br>Jake: Wow. Will she be okay? She doesn't have any wings...  
>Ryan: Most likely. Her husband's there ta catch her.<br>Jake: Ah.  
>Jake looks at the scroll and tosses it at Ryan. Ryan catches it.<br>Ryan: Why are ya givin' it ta me? What do ya want me ta do with it?  
>Jake: Tell me the point.<br>Ryan: Ah.  
>Ryan reads it then when he looks up...<br>Jake: Well...?  
>Ryan: Pretty much says take care o' them and be extra gentle... stuff like that.<br>Jake: That's not helpful at all! Give me it.  
>Ryan tosses it back to Jake and Jake starts to read it.<br>Jake: Princess? That Crystal?  
>Ryan: Yes. She's the Crown Princess of mermaids though she never flaunts her title. I think the reason for that was her grandfather. He never approved of Mrs. Willow fallin' for a commoner (amongst the fairies that is). Therefore he never approved of Crystal no matter how much she tried ta impress 'im. I know cuz I met the guy. Quite unpleasant to say the least, even to the end he was a bitter man. Crystal got her dissociative identity disorder from the trauma of not being able to please him. Anyway, regardin' the titles, Mrs. Willow wouldn't have cared who her daughter fell for, it just happened ta be royalty.<br>Jake: Really?  
>He looks at Crystal then back to the document.<br>Jake: Wait, how can they hand over Anna? She's not even their daughter and a human.  
>Ryan: Yes but a few years ago her parents died and Mr. and Mrs. Willow became her legal guardians.<br>Jake: Uh huh. Right. But no one's gonna except this contract.  
>He throws the document on the bed. Ryan sighs.<br>Ryan: The only person who won't except it is you. Any government will except it and any judge would find it sound.  
>Jake: Say what?<br>He picks it back up and studies it for a while then sets it carefully inside his end table. He turns to face the girls and jumps back.  
>Ryan: What?<br>He looks at the bed. There aren't any girls.  
>Ryan: Ah. So ya just noticed? What'd ya expect? A father ta just hand his vulnerable girls over that easily? Follow me.<br>They walk into the hallway and Ryan points to two new doors on both sides of the stairwell.  
>Jake: Ah.<br>They walk back into Jake's room.  
>Ryan: What the heck?<br>Jake: How'd they get back in my room and why are they in normal clothes?  
>Diamond pops up from under the bed.<br>Diamond: Magic can do anything. What do ya want, Prince Jake?  
>Jake: I suppose two recliners 'til the girls wake up please, Diamond.<br>Diamond fae: Etaerc owt srenilcer rof eht syug litnu eht slrig ekaw pu dna evah tfel eht moor. Osla ekam Ekaj od tahw Nayr syas litnu retfa yeht evah neknurd eht yromem noitop.  
>wharp poof thud<br>Jake: The deluxe version! This is super mega awesome!  
>Ryan: We should say thank you.<br>Jake: Of course.  
>Both: Thanks, Diamond.<br>Diamond: It's nothin' really. After all, ya need ta be comfortable.  
>Narrator: Monday afternoon...<br>Jake flies into his room, lands, and returns to human. He throws his backpack next to the empty recliner and sighs. Ryan turns his head.  
>Ryan: How was school?<br>Jake: Weird. Everyone believed that Anna and Crystal were there and their backpacks were floatin' around attached ta thin air.  
>Ryan: What 'bout any homework due durin' this week?<br>Jake shakes his head.  
>Jake: I don't know. I just don't know.<br>He sits down in the recliner and reaches in his backpack.  
>Narrator: Wednesday night. The boys took turns watching the girls. 9:30 P.M.<br>Jake: Finished with my turn. I'm gonna sleep now. It's your turn, Ryan.  
>Ryan yawns and stretches then nods.<br>Ryan: Yeah.  
>Crystal starts crying and both boys jump up. Ryan rushes to make a note of the time while Jake runs to Crystal. Once he has her, he brings her up so he can hug her. Crystal keeps weeping.<br>Crystal: Mother... Father... Goodbye.  
>After a little bit more weeping, Crystal calms down enough for Jake to carefully lay her back down.<br>Jake: I wonder what that was about.  
>Ryan: Don't ask me! We're in the same boat, bro.<br>Jake: Jeez. Remind me that merpeople can cry a ton o' water. I'm soaked.  
>Ryan: So you'll wear a swimsuit whenever she cries?<br>Jake: That's not what I meant! Honestly.  
>Narrator: Saturday morning. Jake had a bunch of weird dreams over the week but today's takes the cake. So let's see what's goin' on in our hero's brain...<br>Crystal is laying in a bed with curtains. Jake walks in with just his boxers on and crawls in the bed. Crystal embraces him and they start kissing. At that exact moment, the door slams open. Mr. Willow is fuming. Crystal pulls the covers over herself and holds onto Jake then both of them start screaming. Jake blinks. He's in his bed. He turns his head to the right, no Anna. He turns his head to the left and no Crystal either. He sits up and crawls out of his bed and stands up. Crystal comes out of his bathroom wearing quite frilly lingerie. Jake gulps.  
>Crystal: Jake... I'm ready. Jake, Jake...<br>She repeats that over and over as she gets closer. When she's close enough she first puts her hands on his chest, then French kisses him, and pushes him over. Jake blinks.  
>Ryan: Jake?<br>Jake: Am I awake?  
>Ryan: Why don't cha ask your harem?<br>Jake: (puzzled) Harem?  
>Someone grabs him from behind.<br>Diamond: Guess who!  
>Jake: Diamond, why are you here?<br>Diamond: You're so cold!  
>Anna: I get ta massage him!<br>Jake turns around. Sitting in all sorts of costumes are all the girls in Jake's class except for Crystal. Jake's jaw drops.  
>Jake: Anna? Soo Jin? Jill? Mandy? Claire? Clover? Where's Crystal?<br>The girls grab Jake and each start making moves on him.  
>Girls: Forget that girl! I'll make you feel good.<br>Jake: No, let me go.  
>Crystal walks in and Jake manages to get away. He runs over to her and hugs her but Crystal pushes him away.<br>Jake: Crystal? What's wrong?  
>Crystal runs to Ryan.<br>Crystal: Ryan!  
>Jake: Huh?<br>Ryan and Crystal kiss.  
>Jake: What?<br>The room splits and Jake falls down, down, down. Jake stands up.  
>Jake: Earthquake!<br>Ryan punches him in the jaw.  
>Jake: What was that for? That hurt.<br>Ryan: Ta wake ya up and shut ya up. You've been screamin' for a good half hour. It's a wonder ya haven't lost your voice.  
>Jake: Really?<br>Gregory, Jason, and Diamond are staring at him. They all nod. He massages his jaw.  
>Jake: Ah.<br>He looks at his bed.  
>Jake: They're still not awake? It's been a week.<br>Gregory: More than that, young master.  
>Jake: By half a day.<br>Diamond: Have ya guys seen the paper?  
>The guys shake their heads and Diamond fishes one out of her back pocket and unfolds it. Everyone is into the paper and doesn't notice when Crystal and Anna open their eyes. They transform into bats and fly out the window, then become human again. They grab each others hands and start running towards the forest.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Scene 26

Inside the Field of Flowers

Back in Jake's room... Rick flies in the window.  
>Diamond: Did anything happen on Wednesday night?<br>Ryan: Yeah. Somethin' did happen.  
>Jake: Crystal started ta cry and then she called out "Mother... Father... Goodbye."<br>Diamond: What time?  
>Jake: I don't know.<br>Ryan: But I do. It was 21:30.  
>Rick: Ahem.<br>The group turn to face Rick.  
>Rick: Even though I'd like ta find the culprits who killed my parents as well, I think Ryan and Jake should follow Anna and Crystal.<br>Jake and Ryan: They're awake?  
>Rick: Yeah. Ya didn't know? On my way over they were enterin' the forest.<br>Ryan: Let's go.  
>Jake: Bat form or true?<br>Ryan: Bat 'til we get ta the forest.  
>Jake: Kay.<br>The black bats fly into the forest and the boys return to true form and start flying (low) over the path. They quickly catch up to the girls.  
>Jake: Let's go get 'em for worryin' us so much.<br>Ryan: No, not yet. They're actin' strange.  
>Jake obeys. They pass the tower and the girls let go of each other. They turn around.<br>Girls: Phew.  
>They show imprinted form and look at each other.<br>Jake: What?  
>Ryan: Shhh! Be careful.<br>The girls didn't notice.  
>Anna: Our wings have faded.<br>Crystal: Yeah. Although we haven't practiced with 'em in what? Five years?  
>Anna: Yeah. But our wings had faded a little by then too.<br>Crystal: True. We're lucky that when we first got 'em, we practiced for hours on end.  
>Anna: Bein' a human and a mermaid is hard enough. That was why we stopped practicin'.<br>Crystal: You're right. Let's get goin'. We don't know how much time we have before the blood lust affect comes into effect.  
>Anna nods and the girls take flight. They fly behind the tower and down a different path towards a field of flowers. The boys follow. In the back of the flower field are two will-o-wisps on each side of a cottage. The girls land and return to human. They start coughing up blood. Jake and Ryan land on the roof.<br>Jake: I smell blood...  
>Anna: Damn. It's startin' already.<br>Crystal: Jill! Grandma Will-O-Wisp! We need ya ta let us in now. The guys are on our tails, I think...  
>The girls start coughing again. The door is flung open and two unicorns prance out. The unicorns nudge Crystal and Anna inside.<br>Jake: What were the girls talkin' 'bout?  
>Ryan: Let's see if we can find out.<br>The guys fly down to the door and return to human form.  
>Ryan: Let's just listen and watch for now.<br>Jake: Fine.  
>They peer in the door. Jill and Grandma Will-O-Wisp are pushing closed the wall.<br>Jill: Grandma?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Yes, my dear granddaughter.<br>Jill: I've been searchin' but where are the keys? I can't find 'em.  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: I know you can't find them. It's a precautionary measure. This way the boys won't open the cages before regainin' their memory. The keys are in the past, so ta speak.<br>Jill: I don't get it but oh, well. And Grandma?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Yes, my dear granddaughter.<br>Jill: Anna and Crown Princess Crystal wouldn't explain it ta me. What would happen if say Anna bit Ryan without 'im regainin' his memory of the imprint?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Ryan would die, the imprint would disappear from Anna's neck, and she'd be fully human again.<br>Jill: So Crown Princess Crystal would be just a mermaid again and Prince Jake'll be dead?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp nods.<br>Jill: That's terrible! What a horrible ending!  
>Jake: What're they sayin'? Imprints, death... Say what? I can't take this anymore!<br>Jake starts moving.  
>Ryan: Jake! Wait! Don't move!<br>Jake: Why won't my body move?  
>He's frozen standing in front of the open door. Ryan stands next to him with a bewildered look on his face.<br>Ryan: Um... That's certainly odd.  
>He looks around the house but doesn't see the unicorns.<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Guess it can't be helped. Lord Ryan?  
>Ryan: Yes?<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Come over here, please.  
>Ryan: Uh, okay.<br>Ryan walks over.  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Lord Ryan, please tell Prince Jake to come over here.<br>Jake: If I could move, I would.  
>Jill: Lord Ryan, please. It's essential.<br>Ryan: Jill, ya don't have ta address me that way. Ya don't do that for Crystal, so don't do it ta me.  
>Jill: Lord Ryan, you're mistaken. I only am allowed ta call the Crown Princess... Oh, wait. I apologize, Queen Crystal that at school. I'm a mere Lady and I don't have that authority.<br>Ryan: Okay. So ya may not be able ta call Jake or Crystal informally, accordin' ta your status, but you and I are equals so just call me Ryan.  
>Jill: Lord Ryan, I don't mean ta be rude but a unicorn isn't on the level of vampires, mermaids, or even foxes.<br>Ryan and Jake: You're the unicorns? I thought they were your servants!  
>Jill: Please, Lord Ryan.<br>Ryan: Fine, Jill. Do as ya like. Jake get your sorry ass over here now!  
>Jake jumps up in surprise and loses his balence. Ryan rushes over so fast and catches him.<br>Ryan: Woah. Got cha. What're ya doin'? Do ya think Crystal will be fine if ya hurt yourself? Her 'rents just died! All she's got are her friends and you! Put your head on straight!  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp starts laughing. Ryan has Jake by his shirt. Both boys and Jill look at her.<br>Jill: Grandma! What's wrong?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: So ya still care 'bout your childhood friend and your cousin's relationship? Is it cuz you're afraid that if they break up, ya won't be able ta get near Anna or Queen Crystal?<br>Ryan blushes and lets go of Jake.  
>Ryan: NO WAY! Crystal and Anna would still be the same, even if they're deeply hurt! They act strong and hide...<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Hide what?  
>Ryan: Their true feelings. I've seen it happen so many times... Crystal was at her weakest when...<br>He looks at Jake and turns his head away quickly, then walks over to Grandma Will-O-Wisp and Jill.  
>Jake: Huh? Finish that sentence Ryan!<br>He runs over fuming to where the others are.  
>Ryan: Hey, ya can move again.<br>Jake: Oh... I can! Now then, Grandma, tell me what I've gotta do ta save Crystal.  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp smiles and picks up two bottles labeled Jake and Ryan. She hands them to each guy.<br>Jill: My grandmother's tellin' ya ta drink them together.  
>Jake: Got cha.<br>They clink the bottles then proceed to gulp down the potions. Thomas pops up as Rick.  
>Jake and Ryan: Rick? What cha doin' here?<br>"Rick": Helpin' out.  
>Jake: By doin' what?<br>"Rick": That potion is only part of gettin' your memory back.  
>Ryan: Really?<br>"Rick" fae: Dnes Ekaj dna Nayr kcab ot eht esap dna wohs meht reiht tsol seiromem. Dnes Amdnarg htiw meht sa gnol sa yeht deen reh.  
>Jake blinks. The cottage is gone as is everyone else. Jake is in a bedroom of the house on the right of the Willow's house.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Scene 27

Mysteries Unraveled by the Past

Jake: Wh... Wh... Where am I?  
>He opens the curtains and spies the Willow's house the the window and gasps.<br>Jake: Didn't we sell this house?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Ya did. This is eleven years in the past. Your past to be precise. That's why ya had ta drink the potion I made in the first place.<br>Jake: Granny! You're here?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Of course. I'll be here 'til ya no longer need me.<br>Jake: Oh.  
>The door burst open and in came 7-year-old Ryan and 8-year-old Jake. A younger Gregory closes the door. The boys plop onto their beds (in their pijamas).<br>7-year-old Ryan: How was the garden with Anna?  
>8-year-old Jake: We had a nice tea time and talk.<br>Jake: Was I really like that?  
>8-year-old Jake: How was the forest with Crystal?<br>7-year-old Ryan: Amazing as usual. But I wish I could be with Anna.  
>8-year-old Jake: What about me? I've never even met Crystal... You're ahead o' me there. At least you know Anna...<br>7-year-old Ryan: Right. Of course I do. This is your second summer visiting whereas I've lived here for three years now. I see her at school.  
>8-year-old Jake: I wanna meet Crystal! Ya tell me stories 'bout 'er and show me pictures but I still haven't met her.<br>7-year-old Ryan stares at 8-year-old Jake then closes his eyes hard.  
>8-year-old Jake: What cha thinkin', Ryan?<br>7-year-old Ryan: I'm thinkin' 'bout a conclusion to...  
>8-year-old Jake: Don't cha mean solution?<br>7-year-old Ryan: A solution ta that problem, Jake. Ah!  
>He sits up.<br>8-year-old Jake: What is it, Ryan?  
>7-year-old Ryan: Let's switch places!<br>8-year-old Jake: Switch places?  
>7-year-old Ryan: Yeah. No one'll suspect or even notice. How 'bout tomorrow?<br>8-year-old Jake nods.  
>7-year-old Ryan: Crystal'll be waitin' in the tower at one. Ya know the way, right?<br>8-year-old Jake nods.  
>Jake: Wait. I knew the way? Why don't I remember any o' this?<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: You'll see.  
>8-year-old Jake: You've described it perfectly, so I get it. Now then, Anna'll be here at one also.<br>The boys get off the beds and do a secret handshake then the lights turn off.  
>Gregory: Prince Jake and Duke Ryan, please go to sleep.<br>Both: Kay.  
>cock a doodle doo<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Come on, Jake.  
>Jake: Did we skip ahead? We didn't miss anything important, right?<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Yes, we skipped ahead ta mornin'. I didn't know ya wanted ta watch your dreams.  
>Jake: No. It's good.<br>8-year-old Jake crawls out of bed and shakes 7-year-old Ryan. 7-year-old Ryan moans and turns over.  
>7-year-old Ryan: Mother, go away!<br>8-year-old Jake stops shaking 7-year-old Ryan and instead climbs on 7-year-old Ryan's bed then jumps up and down. 7-year-old Ryan falls out of bed but before he hits the floor his true form appears and wakes him up. He rubs his eyes as his wings straighten him upright.  
>7-year-old Ryan: Huh?<br>8-year-old Jake: We've gotta switch quickly.  
>Gregory opens the door.<br>8-year-old Jake: Never mind.  
>A maid comes in with two outfits labeled Jake and Ryan. Gregory closes the door and the maid hangs Jake's on a hanger by the door.<br>Maid: Duke Ryan, here are your play clothes.  
>7-year-old Ryan drags himself over to the maid and grabs his outfit. She opens her mouth but 7-year-old Ryan ignores her and turns around so she beckons to 8-year-old Jake to come over. 8-year-old Jake is still jumping on 7-year-old Ryan's bed. This bed is a great trampoline (super springy) but the downside is it gives off an annoying squeak after a few times.<br>7-year-old Ryan: CUT IT OUT!  
>A surprised 8-year-old Jake falls on his butt (stunned) and then onto his side with his back to 7-year-old Ryan. 7-year-old Ryan scowls.<br>Maid: Duke Ryan...  
>7-year-old Ryan: Don't Duke Ryan me! Now shoo!<br>The disoriented maid hastily curtsys and leaves. Gregory comes in quietly and closes the door. The boys don't notice him and he spies 7-year-old Ryan trying to switch the name tags on the clothes. He stifles a laugh.  
>Gregory: AHEM!<br>Both boys jerk in surprise. 7-year-old Ryan jumps back from the clothes and 8-year-old Jake bolts upright as if he'd just woken up from sleeping in on a school day. They slowly turn their heads to see who it is. Gregory gives a little wave and the boys sigh in relief then they both scowl.  
>Both: Gregory!<br>Gregory laughs.  
>Gregory: If you wanted me ta dress you guys a certain way, all ya needed ta do was tell me.<br>8-year-old Jake: Really?  
>8-year-old Jake is off of 7-year-old Ryan's bed and has his arms around Gregory's waist. He looks at Gregory with a pleading puppy dog face and Ryan cautiously follows suit. Gregory smiles and ruffles both boys' hair. He kneels down to their level and puts his hands on both of the boys' shoulders.<br>Gregory: Definitely. I'd do anything for you guys.  
>8-year-old Jake: Jason too?<br>Gregory: Of course.  
>Both boys sigh.<br>8-year-old Jake: I wish you were my dad.  
>Jake: Say what?<br>7-year-old Ryan: I agree. I wish you were my uncle too.  
>Gregory: And I wish I was both of those as well... Now then, Jake get the outfit you wanna wear and bring it over here.<br>8-year-old Jake: Kay.  
>He grabs 7-year-old Ryan's outfit and runs back.<br>8-year-old Jake: I wanna wear this. Is this okay?  
>Gregory: Why wouldn't it be? The entire court seems ta believe that you two would never switch places but your mothers and I knew it was only a matter of time. Now then, both of you stay where you are.<br>Gregory pulls off the pijamas and dresses 8-year-old Jake quickly then he sends 8-year-old Jake to the bathroom to brush his teeth and does the same for 7-year-old Ryan. In the bathroom... Gregory is brushing the boys' hair when Queen Kate and Lady Mona enter the room.  
>Mona Anderson: Where's my son? I can't wait ta see 'im.<br>Kate Anderson: Gregory, please bring out our sons.  
>Gregory: Yes, m'lady. I'm almost finished...<br>7-year-old Ryan: What's wrong, Gregory?  
>Gregory: Nothing's wrong, Ryan.<br>The boys look at each other.  
>Gregory: Please stay still, young masters.<br>8-year-old Jake: You're lyin' Gregory. Yesterday you were callin' mom by her first name but now you're callin' her my lady again.  
>Gregory: Do not concern yourselves with trivial matters, young masters. Now then young masters, let's greet your mothers.<br>They walk out of the bathroom and stand frozen.  
>Jake: What's goin' on?<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: I thought you knew. Gregory and your mother are in love and have been since they first met.  
>Jake: SAY WHAT? MY MOM AND GREGORY ARE HAVIN' AN AFFAIR?<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: You could put it that way.  
>Jake: How else am I supposed ta put it?<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Only female creatures will understand the Glow.  
>Jake: The Glow?<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Do you wanna get back to the present or stay here askin' questions?  
>Jake: Get back ta the present.<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Then watch.  
>Gregory: Go on.<br>8-year-old Jake heads towards Lady Mona and 7-year-old Ryan heads to Queen Kate. Both hug their aunt.  
>Both: Mom!<br>The mothers look at each other, smile, and wink at Gregory.  
>Kate: Good. Now then dear, your father's back so we must go greet him.<br>8-year-old Jake: DAD!  
>Mona: Of course your father's back as well, Ryan.<br>7-year-old Ryan: Dad's back. Yay!  
>Kate: Now then, shall we?<br>Gregory: Here ya go, m'lady.  
>He opens the door for the royalty and they begin to file out.<br>Jake: Freeze!  
>They freeze again.<br>Jake: Wait, are we gonna watch every single thing I did this day?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Of course. If you miss anything from this important day, you'll die when Crystal bites you.<br>Jake: No way! Crystal'll die before then...  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: We'll only be gone for an hour in the present.<br>Jake: Really? You're not pullin' my leg?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: I'm tellin' the truth.<br>Jake: Okay then. Good. Wait, back at the cottage, you said somethin' 'bout "the keys bein' hidden in the past"... What did ya mean by that?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: You guys "hid" them before ya drank the potion ta forget. So you'll be able ta find 'em when we return. Now, if you're satisfied shall we continue?<br>Jake: Uh, yeah. Um... Play.  
>Narrator: Since the mornin' is borin', let's go back ta the present where time is a flowin'...<br>The scene returns to the inside of the cottage and Jill sitting on a couch and Thomas in true form curled up on her lap.  
>Narrator: Am I a good rymer or what?<br>Jill: No, you're not. Now could you please keep it down?  
>Narrator: Sorry.<br>knock, knock, knock  
>Jill: I'm coming.<br>Thomas whines and she pats him on the head then she walks over to the door and opens it. Everyone who was at the Anderson's house is outside the door.  
>Jill: Why are you here?<br>Jason: Let us in!  
>Jill: Yes, Crown Prince Jason.<br>Once everyone's inside she closes the door.  
>Jason: Gregory, ya told us that they'd be here! Well, where are they?<br>Jill: Please sit down. Thomas come over here, please. With this many guests, they'll need both couches.  
>Thomas jumps off the second couch and walks over to Jill.<br>Everyone (minus Soo Jin and Gregory): A fox? Why do ya have that dangerous thing as a pet?  
>Jill: Three, two, one.<br>Thomas returns to human form.  
>Everyone (minus Soo Jin and Gregory): Thomas?<br>Thomas: I assure you I won't hurt ya. The 8-tailed-fox, Crown Prince Thomas at your service.  
>Gregory walks over and bows to Jill and Thomas.<br>Gregory: Lady Jill, Crown Prince Thomas, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Should I have come by myself?  
>Thomas: Yes, but what's done is done. Besides, it's only been 5 minutes since I sent them to the past.<br>Gregory: I know. Unfortunately, young master Jason was too impatient and I couldn't do anything but follow his orders.  
>Jill: It's fine Gregory.<br>Gregory: I'm afraid ta ask but how are Queen Crystal and Anna?  
>Jill: This is the worst I've ever seen it. Every time before we were able ta give 'em fake blood and they were fine but this time...<br>Diamond: What are ya talkin' 'bout? My sister is a mermaid and Anna is a human who's not supposed ta know anything 'bout us!  
>Soo Jin: Calm down, Diamond. Jill, please show us them.<br>Jill: Alright, but ya gotta be prepared for an unsettlin' sight.  
>Jill shows her true form and walks over to a spot on the wall that is clear (the wall is covered by portraits and paintings) and presses her horn against it. The wall starts to open up and two cages come forward. Jill returns to human as the cages are fully out.<br>Diamond: My sister's in one of those? Jill, that's how ya treat your friends?  
>Jill: I would prefer ta not have ta do this but it's for their and our own good. Soo Jin, would cha help me?<br>Soo Jin nods and walks over to the cage on the left since Jill is by the one on the right. They start pulling off the blankets over the cages and at the same time they manage to pull off the blankets. Crystal and Anna are hanging there by the chains in vampire form and their blood is dripping from their fangs. Rick, Diamond, and Jason jump in shock. They back up against the opposite wall and start screaming. In response to the screams, Crystal and Anna open their now red eyes and turn their heads to look at the others.  
>Crystal and Anna: I smell blood!<br>They start struggling to get free of the chains.  
>Rick: That's them? Wha... What happened ta them?<br>Soo Jin: Gregory, can ya get us tea while I explain this ta these clueless people?  
>Gregory: Of course.<br>Jill, Soo Jin, and Thomas sit on one couch and Rick, Diamond, and Jason cautiously walk over to the other couch and sit down.  
>Soo Jin: The short version is eleven years ago, Jake imprinted Crystal and Ryan imprinted Anna.<br>Jason: But back then we didn't know what imprinting was or even how ta do it.  
>Jill: That's true. Somehow their bodies reacted and imprinted the girls before the girls realized what had happened.<br>Rick and Diamond: What?  
>Jason whistles.<br>Soo Jin: When Anna and Crystal met for their sleepover that night, they talked and talked 'bout what had happened ta them. Finally, it dawned on Crystal what had happened and she explained it ta Anna. Anna readily excepted it cuz there wasn't another explanation in the world that made any sense.  
>Jason: Did ya mention somethin' 'bout fake blood?<br>Gregory brings over the tea and places it on the table in between the two couches.  
>Thomas: Thanks, Gregory.<br>Gregory: No problem.  
>Jill: Yes, I did.<br>Jason: I didn't know you could make blood.  
>Jill: It's possible. I don't think it tastes very good though but I wouldn't know.<br>Gregory: It tastes disgusting but it does take care of the thirst.  
>Everyone stares at him.<br>Everyone (minus Soo Jin): Huh?  
>Gregory: I drink it every month. I have my reasons but I shall not say them.<br>Narrator: Well it has been long enough so we shall go see where Jake is in the past...  
>The scene changes to a family lunch being cleaned up.<br>Jake: Thank god it's finally over!  
>7-year-old Ryan and 8-year-old Jake: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, Jason.<br>The two boys run out of the room together and when they're in front of the door they stop. They look to see if anyone's around.  
>7-year-old Ryan: Good luck, Jake.<br>8-year-old Jake: You too.  
>The two open the door and walk out. 7-year-old Ryan turns toward the greenhouse harden while 8-year-old Jake runs out of the back get into the forest. The two Jakes run up the path and after a while the tower is in sight. They return to a walking pace and a few minutes later, they are in front of the tower.<br>Jake: Wait. I don't have Ryan's blood...  
>8-year-old Jake pushes the wall open.<br>Jake: Oh. I guess I'll have ta ask Crystal when she put in the security system when I get back to the present.  
>The two Jakes walk up the spiral staircase.<br>Bam  
>8-year-old Jake turns around. The wall had sealed back up. 8-year-old Jake turns back and continues up the stairs. Jake's waiting for him at the top although he can't see him. At the top, the Jakes walk into the tower room. They both look around.<br>Jake: This looks the same... spinning wheel, mirror, wardrobe, bed, crystal ball, and a pretty rug and tapestry. Wait, what? Isn't that wardrobe Tigress's? And that bed should be in Crystal's room!  
>8-year-old Jake had walked over to the bed and was staring at 7-year-old Crystal. Jake walks over to his younger self.<br>Jake: What cha lookin' at?  
>He follows his younger self's gaze and spots 7-year-old Crystal himself.<br>Jake: Wow. So cute! That's definately Crystal... Whoa. What are ya doin'?  
>8-year-old Jake is leaning over and kisses the "Sleeping Beauty". 7-year-old Crystal opens her eyes and yelps. She sits up and pushes 8-year-old Jake backwards.<br>Jake: Ouch. That's cold.  
>7-year-old Crystal: Ryan! What are ya doin'? Isn't the one you like Anna? That's not funny!<br>She stops for a second and stares at 8-year-old Jake. She covers her mouth in surprise then points to him.  
>7-year-old Crystal: You're not Ryan. You're... Prince Jake.<br>8-year-old Jake: How can ya tell? Did Ryan tell ya?  
>7-year-old Crystal shakes her head and jumps off the bed.<br>Both Jakes: Then how?  
>7-year-old Crystal: You're Glowin' so you're definately not Ryan. But I don't know how I knew your name... It just came to mind when I looked at cha.<br>Jake: Glow this, Glow that. What the heck is the Glow?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: It's the way that female creatures know who their partner for life is. With mutants, their power doesn't work on their partner. In your mother's case, the one with the Glow is Gregory and in Crystal's case, it's you.<br>Jake: Oh. Wait, what?  
>Grandma Will-O-Wisp: No need ta freak out 'bout the truth. Aren't cha just tryin' ta hide your embarrassment as well as your happiness?<br>8-year-old Jake: Huh? But I'm basically my cousin's twin!  
>7-year-old Crystal: You are you. Pretendin' ta be someone else doesn't make a difference.<br>Jake: Crystal seems a little different... more... I don't know...  
>8-year-old Jake: But don't you pretend ta be someone else all the time?<br>7-year-old Crystal: That's different. I have different identities with their own name, personality, and abilities but essentially they're all me in the end.  
>Jake: That makes a lot o' sense.<br>8-year-old Jake: That makes no sense.  
>7-year-old Crystal walks over to 8-year-old Jake and hugs him.<br>7-year-old Crystal: Some things won't make sense till the time ya need ta understand.  
>7-year-old Crystal lets go of 8-year-old Jake and he stares at her. She looks down and starts twirling her hair around her fingers as she shuffles from side to side.<br>Jake: So cute!  
>8-year-old Jake: What's wrong, Crystal?<br>7-year-old Crystal: That was my first kiss, ya know.  
>8-year-old Jake: Yeah, of course it was. So?<br>7-year-old Crystal stops fidgeting and looks 8-year-old Jake in the eyes. Her face is bright red.  
>Jake: Holy. So cute...<br>7-year-old Crystal: SO YOU HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!  
>Jake blushes.<br>8-year-old Jake: How do I do that?  
>Jake: Was I really that dense?<br>Grandma Willl-O-Wisp: This is your memory that you had me seal. It's not made up, so the answer to that question is yes.  
>7-year-old Crystal: Well... when we grow up, ya have ta promise that... you'll marry me.<br>8-year-old Jake: Okay. I promise.  
>Jake: SAY WHAT?<br>8-year-old Jake looks down. 7-year-old Crystal steps closer to him.  
>7-year-old Crystal: What's wrong, Jake? Was it embarrassing?<br>8-year-old Jake shakes his head.  
>8-year-old Jake: I feel kinda sick. Could ya lend me your shoulder?<br>7-year-old Crystal: Sure.  
>8-year-old Jake hugs her and sinks his fangs into the right side of her neck but instead of sucking he's pumping venom into her. He repeats the process on the other side. He raises his head and some of the venom (which is green) is dripping from his fangs into 7-year-old Crystal's mouth.<br>Jake: That's gross.  
>7-year-old Crystal swallows. Jake's face twists in horror.<br>Jake: Ugh. I would like ta puke! That's wrong and disgustin' on soooo many levels.  
>Both of the youngsters slump down and close their eyes.<br>Jake: Hey. Wake up! Don't fall asleep!  
>He blinks.<br>Jake: Aw, jeez. Look at the sun now. It's suddenly so late.  
>8-year-old Jake and 7-year-old Crystal shoot up.<br>7-year-old Crystal: I'm a little foggy. What just happened?  
>8-year-old Jake: My head's poundin'. I don't know what's goin' on.<br>7-year-old Crystal looks at her watch.  
>7-year-old Crystal: It's 6 o'clock already? Puckernuts!<br>8-year-old Jake: Crap! Are ya fine with me flyin' ya ta your house?  
>7-year-old Crystal: Definitely.<br>The scene blacks out.  
>Narrator: So we're skipping ahead to the next morning and our little mischievous "men" (accordin' ta vampire law ya become an adult two ways, the first and obvious one is when ya turn 20 but the second way is if you imprint) who have no idea of their actions and consequences are having nightmares...<br>Jake appears in the dark.  
>Jake: Damn. Nothin' remotely interestin' after that. So why am I still here? I saw what I needed ta see and I need ta get back ta Crystal! Granny! Where are ya? Wait, where am I? Why's it dark?<br>whack  
>Jake puts his hands on his head.<br>Jake: Ouch! What the heck?  
>He looks down and spots a keyring shining by his feet.<br>Jake: Keys? Now I can go back. Thank goodness!  
>He leans down and picks up the keys then puts them in his pocket. It becomes dark again.<br>Jake: Now, how do I get outta here?  
>An image of Crystal appears before him out of the darkness.<br>Jake: Crystal! You're okay.  
>He puts his hands out and tries to hug her but she disappears. Twenty feet away the Crystal who is waiting for him in the cage back in the present appears. She turns her face upwards and tears start flowing as much as the blood from her fangs and mix together then run down her outfit. She's really pale.<br>Crystal: Jake, wherever you are... please forget about me.  
>Jake opens his mouth and tries to say something but nothing comes out.<br>Crystal: Jake, for me just meetin' you again was enough. I love you and I don't want cha ta leave me again so my leavin' you behind is fine...  
>Jakes: CRYSTAL!<br>7-year-old Ryan: ANNA!  
>The blackness fades out and they reappear in the boy's room. The Jakes and 7-year-old Ryan hold out their hands like they're trying to grab someone. 7-year-old Crystal is lying in bed next to 8-year-old Jake and 7-year-old Anna is lying in bed next to 7-year-old Ryan.<br>7-year-old Crystal and 7-year-old Anna: You're so noisy.  
>7-year-old Ryan and 8-year-old Jake: A dream?<br>Jake: No, that was no dream. That was Crystal fadin' fast... Dammit! Ah, the keys...  
>He reaches in his pocket and pulls them out.<br>Jake: So I really do have the keys to free her... but how do I get outta here?  
>The door bursts open.<br>Gregory: M'ladies, is somethin' the matter?  
>8-year-old Jake and 7-year-old Ryan: Gregory, since when have we become girls?<br>Both girls lean over their man and grin.  
>Girls: Good mornin', sleepyhead.<br>Guys: Gah! Gregory!  
>Gregory: Yes?<br>Guys: Why'd ya let 'em in?  
>Gregory: I did no such thing, they got in on their own. Well then, if I'm not needed, adieu.<br>7-year-old Crystal: Please, Gregory.  
>Gregory: Of course miss.<br>He bows and leaves.  
>Guys: He left?<br>Girls: Yep.  
>7-year-old Ryan: Crystal I understand but callin' Anna a title... what's he thinkin'?<br>He holds his hand to his head. Anna picks up the pillow next to the one that 7-year-old Ryan is resting on and hits him on the face.  
>7-year-old Ryan: What was that for?<br>7-year-old Anna: Don't be so rude!  
>7-year-old Ryan: Sorry honey.<br>The two in and on the bed lean close but are both hit in the face with pillows from across the room. One knocks 7-year-old Anna off the bed.  
>8-year-old Jake and 7-year-old Crystal: Get a room!<br>7-year-old Anna: Grrr. Take this.  
>She throws the pillow that hit her in the face back at 7-year-old Crystal and both girls show their new vampire forms. Anna's wings are fire red with green trimming and Crystal's are flamingo pink with blue trimming.<br>Guys: AHHH!  
>They faint and when they wake up they're in the Will-O-Wisp cottage. They sit up.<br>8-year-old Jake: Where are we?  
>7-year-old Ryan: That was one heck of a dream wasn't it, Jake?<br>7-year-old Anna and 7-year-old Crystal fly up.  
>7-year-old Anna: What was one heck of a dream?<br>8-year-old Jake: Someone pinch me. I'm still dreamin'.  
>Gregory: I'd be happy to oblige, Jake but you're not dreamin'. I'm so happy that the two o' ya became men.<br>Boys: What do ya mean?  
>78-year-old Grandma Will-O-Wisp sighs and walks over to them with two potions labeled Jake and Ryan again. The boys grab their "drinks".<br>78-year-old Grandma Will-O-Wisp: Do ya really wanna forget?  
>The boys nod and gulp down their potions.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Scene 28

Safe... for Now

A multi-colored hole appears in the open space in between the couches.  
>Jill: Watch out.<br>Jake comes out of the hole and it disappears. He tumbles forward and lands on his back. Jake jumps up and shakes his head. Then he starts wiping the dust off his clothes.  
>Jake: Rough landin'.<br>Another multi-colored hole opens up and Jake jumps into Thomas's lap just as Ryan shoots out of his hole. He though is already flying and lands smoothly. Jake snorts.  
>Ryan: What?<br>Jake: Cheater.  
>Ryan: You just didn't think o' it.<br>Jake and Ryan turn to look at the couch with the guests.  
>Thomas: Uh, Jake. Could cha get off o' me?<br>Jake: Sorry.  
>Jake jumps up.<br>Ryan: Hey, Rick. When did ya change so quickly?  
>Rick: What are ya talkin' 'bout? I've been wearin' this outfit all day.<br>Jake: Nevermind. We can worry 'bout that later, Ryan. Jill, Granny, where are the girls?  
>Jason, Diamond, Gregory, Rick, and Thomas all look away.<br>Ryan: What happened ta them?  
>Jake: Are we too late.<br>Grandma Will-O-Wisp and Jill laugh.  
>Jill: No, no. That's not it. They just don't wanna be grossed out again.<br>Jake and Ryan: So the mightmares were the girls tryin' ta communicate with us.  
>Everyone else: What?<br>Jake and Ryan: Nothin'.  
>They pull off the sheets covering the cages. Jake also pulls off his shirt. The tattoos are only outlined now.<br>Jake: Shit! If I'd known it would be a painintheass ta save 'er, I wouldn't have taken that potion.  
>Ryan: Agreed.<br>Jake takes the keys out of his pocket and puts them in the lock. He opens the cage and unlocks Crystal's feet then he moves to her wrists. Crystal falls on him and the vampire instinct takes over. She sucks and sucks and sucks. Finally her black wings are flamingo pink with blue accents again. She returns to human form, sits up, and begins to cry.  
>Diamond: Crystal, what's wrong?<br>In between bursts of tears...  
>Crystal: Why? Why didn't anyone stop him? Now Jake's gone too.<br>From the other cage, Anna starts crying too.  
>Jill: Not Anna too.<br>Jake moves his head back to look at Crystal but since she's bawling she doesn't notice.  
>Jake: Save that for when someone actually dies.<br>Crystal dries her eyes.  
>Crystal: Okay.<br>The room is dead silent except Anna's still crying. Crystal stares at Jake.  
>Crystal: Jake! You're alive?<br>Jake: Yeah. Of course. Now, um...  
>Crystal: Yes?<br>Jake: Can ya get off? This is extremely awkward.  
>Crystal blushes.<br>Crystal: Oh, sorry.  
>She gets off and in a daze walks over to her friends and family. Diamond grabs her sister. Crystal stares at Diamond. Diamond is crying.<br>Diamond: Ya scared me ta death. I'll never let cha outta my sight again.  
>Crystal: Impossible. We have different classes, homerooms, and extracurricular activities. Plus ya wouldn't be able ta come ta my corination because of your status.<br>Diamond: I'll figure somethin' out.  
>Crystal: Oh. So ya wanna go ta the bathroom with me? Ya wanna take baths with me? Ya wouldn't be able ta come with Lady Katolina ta her job cuz high society looks down on street fighters. Ya could watch Sissy and her friends play but they'd get scared o' ya and not wanna play with Sissy anymore.<br>Diamond: What? Why?  
>Crystal: The way ya act gives off the aura of a good fighter, although there are people who have no aura and are great fighters. Ya also wouldn't be able ta come with Tigress on 'er jobs for puttin' yourself and myself at risk o' exposure.<br>Diamond: But D and Grand take that risk all the time!  
>Crystal: Behind the scenes is not the same as what you would do. I know you.<br>Diamond: You're always sayin' that. Why can't I beat some bad guy's ass?  
>Crystal: Tigress is 'bout death not fightin'. If she wanted ta fight she would. But she finds no fun in that cuz not only are her abilities always on a different level but she is also calculating and precise with her skills plus she can always tell if someone't there, visable or not.<br>Tigress: _I'd like ta point out that I find torture much better._  
>Crystal: <em>Uh huh. Like that's any better. Why is it that we share the same brain but only I can't get access ta the things you guys have done?<em>  
>Fortune: <em>Some things won't make sense till the time ya need ta understand.<em>  
>Crystal: <em>Funny. You're just spittin' my words back at me, Fortune.<em>  
>Diamond: Crystal!<br>Crystal snaps out of her internal conversation.  
>Crystal: Huh? What?<br>Diamond: Ya weren't listenin' ta a thing I said?  
>Crystal: No. You're not gonna be my stalker and that's final.<br>Diamond wails. Rick comes up and hugs his sisters.  
>Rick: Sisters, peace.<br>Diamond and Crystal: I'll stop if she does.  
>Everyone in the room (minus the sisters, Ryan, and Anna) burst out laughing.<br>Rick: What are you? Five-year-olds?  
>Both: No way in hell!<br>This just prompts more laughter. The sisters look at the faces in the room and notice that two people aren't laughing their heads off. To their amazement it's not Jake and Jason but Ryan and Anna because they're majorly making out. The sisters wink at each other.  
>Both: Get a room!<br>Everyone else (minus Ryan and Anna): Huh?  
>Narrator: In Mandy's mansion.<br>Claire walks into her room and locks the door. She returns to true form, the 7-tailed-fox and jumps on the bed. She lies down for a few minutes then stands up and walks over to a photograph of Claire and uses her paw to push it down. The opposite wall from the bed spins around and a whole bunch of weapons are lining it and in the midst of that is the real Claire Jordan sitting in a clear box. The fox returns to its human form of Neyeli Jorgan.  
>Claire: Sister, when will ya let me out?<br>Neyeli: I've told cha before I can't. Not till Devil has complete control of the world with me as his queen. Besides you're lucky ta still be alive cuz Devil told me ta kill ya. I just couldn't bear ta kill my little sister though, so I lied ta 'im.  
>Ckaure: Ya also tried ta use Mandy ta kill her only friend.<br>Neyeli: Aren't cha her friend?  
>Claire: I can only pretend. I can't be that.<br>Neyeli: I don't believe that. I think Mandy wants ya ta be her friend.  
>Claire gulps.<br>Neyeli: Oh, ho. So ya want that too, don't cha?  
>Claire looks away.<br>Claire: N... N... No. D... Definitely NOT!  
>Neyeli: If you're any louder she'll hear ya and you know what that means. No dinner.<br>Claire: Okay.  
>Neyeli gets out a bunch of papers and puts them in front of the cage.<br>Neyeli: Here's your homework.  
>Claire: How many times do I have ta say I can't do the homework? You do it since you went ta school. Later, you'll have ta teach me. That is, if you'll still see me when you're queen.<br>Neyeli: Of course I would. I love you too much ta leave you alone.  
>Claire: But not as much as ya love this Devil guy.<br>knock, knock  
>Claire: Yes?<br>Mandy: It's dinner time, Claire.  
>Claire: Kay. Comin'.<br>Neyelit turns back into her sister.  
>Claire: Can ya tell me how old this guy is at least?<br>"Claire": He's in your class.  
>Claire: What?<br>"Claire": Bye now. See ya later.  
>Claire: Don't leave me hangin'!<br>Claire waves and closes the door.  
>Claire: Why would someone my age wanna take over the world? And it's someone I know on top o' that! But who? There's no one in our class named Devil.<br>The door opens again and in walks Claire with a bag. She closes the door and throws the bag in Claire's box.  
>Claire: Thanks.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Scene 29

Happy Birthday JJ

Narratoe: We shoot forward two weeks to November 21st. Now you may be wondering as to why the day is important. Well, it's the Anderson twins 20th birthday. The time is 4 am and Crystal will have a long day ahead of her. Why, you ask? I'll just let your imagination run wild.  
>Crystal: Shut up and use your brain, you imbecile.<br>Narrator: yes, ma'am.  
>Crystal turns on the lights. She is wearing a purple dress, high heels, a gold chain with a mermaid on it, matching earrings, a wreath of flowers, and nice gloves. She's holding a guitar case and she sets it down on the bed. She presses align and unlock, and walks out closes the door and turns into a pink bat. She flies down to the kitchen, returns to human and starts making breakfast. Just as she finishes Ryan walks in wearing a purple suit with gold trim.<br>Crystal: Perfect!  
>Ryan: Really, why can't Jake do it? It's supposed to be him anyway...<br>Crystal: I told you already. It's his birthday so it's not fair for him.  
>Ryan: Unfortunately, I know all about the coronation procedure for mermaids, and it's clear that the person bringing you to the throne, and taking the wreath off, and putting on the crown is your husband slash wife, fiancee, girlfriend slash boyfriend. I am none of those. So tell me the real reason.<br>Crystal sighs.  
>Crystal: Fine. The king and queen of vampires are coming later to celebrate the day their sons become adults.<br>Ryan: But Jake and I are adults.  
>Crystal: And your aunt knows that but your uncle doesn't. Now can we go? (whining) Please Ryan.<br>Ryan: Oh God, don't make that face. OK, OK, I give - I'll do it.  
>Crystal: Thank you!<br>Hugs him.  
>Ryan: But I'm not kissing you.<br>Crystal: A hug's fine, really. We used to do that all the time.  
>Ryan: I'd like to point you're doing it now.<br>Crystal: Right.  
>She lets go and Ryan gives her his arm. She takes it and they walk out of the door. Gregory opens the door.<br>Gregory: Goodbye, Queen Crystal and Lord Ryan! Good luck. Don't get caught Lord Ryan.  
>Ryan: I WON'T!<br>Crystal: See you MUCH later, Gregory.  
>As they spread their wings and fly off, Gregory looks at his watch.<br>Gregory: Departure time 4:30 am. How long can I keep this a secret from Prince Jake and Anna?  
>He sighs and closes the door.<br>Narrator: The clock's spinning forward and stopping 7 am. We are now in Jake's room, Jake is sleeping soundly.  
>Two bats fly in the window and detransform. King Asher and Queen Kate are standing there in formal clothes for a party. They smil and King Asher climbs into the opposite side of Jake's bed, pulls the covers over his head. Queen Kate crawls on top of her son.<br>Queen Kate: Jake! Jake honey! Wake up dear.  
>Jake groans and opens his eyes.<br>Jake: (sleepily) Hi mom. (closes his eyes again and then opens them wide.) Mom why are you here?  
>He slides out of bed making his mom fall sideways on to his spot as he backs up against the wall.<br>Queen Kate: That's a new one.  
>Jake: That's not funny mom. Stop doing that. I'm not a kid anymore.<br>Queen Kate: You never were one... who could take jokes. By the way...  
>Jake: Yeeesss?<br>Queen Kate: Nice tattoos!  
>Jake: GET OUT!<br>Jason, Diamond, Rick, Soo-Jin, Anna, and Gregory come running in.  
>All: What's wrong Jake?<br>Gregory: _How did that girl know? _  
>Soo-Jin sighs.<br>Anna: Queen Kate?  
>Queen Kate turns around and stares at Anna. A look of recognition crosses her face. While she is talking she walks across the gap.<br>Queen Kate: Oh my, Anna! Dear, you look amazing, simply ravishing! I can't believe how you've grown, Ryan certainly had a great eye. I mean, back then you were hardly anything - beg your pardon.  
>Anna: No offense taken, I understand.<br>Queen Kate looks around and Gregory gives the sign for cutting to her. No-one else notices.  
>Jason: Honestly bro, you should have a bit more shame. I mean, look at all the chicks in the room.<br>Jason plops down on Jake's bed on top of his father. King Asher groans.  
>King Asher: OK, whoever finds it funny to sleep on the King of Vampires better be prepared for the consequences.<br>Jason: Oh - Hi Dad!  
>Jason gots off the bed and then his dad gets out of bed<br>King Asher: Jake? Did I hear tattoos?  
>Jake: EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM - NOW.<br>Everyone hustles out and Gregory closes the door. They all go downstairs. A second later Jake walks out wearing slacks and holding a black shirt. He sighs and walks into Jason's room. The dorr shuts and when it opens, Jake has a whole different look with the shirt on. He's got earrings covering his left ear, a piercing in his lip an tongue, and a spiky choker on. As well his belt is spiky with a skull and cross-bones in the middle.  
>Jake: It's good that none of the holes healed. Gah! I gave all of this to Jason, but here we are again, with me having to play a punk. Stupid Dad! I hoped the next I would see him would be at his funeral so I could b myself and stop putting on this act. It's a good thing Crystal's not up yet, I don't want her to see this. If she stays in bed all day and misses my birthday, it's bad but... what happens if she sees me? Augh!<br>He grows his wings and flies downstairs. When he lands and returns to normal...  
>Diamond: Holy crap! What the hell! Who's this guy and where'd he come from?<br>Soo-Jin: _It's Jake, the way his father sees him._  
>Diamond: But aren't those clothes yours honey?<br>Jason: Shhhh!  
>Diamond: That's messed up!<br>Jake: Diamond. Girl, this is me.  
>Soo-Jin: Diamond, don't. Stop. Those are real. You'll mutilate him if you do that.<br>Everyone looks at where Diamond had been, but she's not there. She's pulling on Jake's jewelry.  
>Jake: Ow! What's wrong with you.<br>Diamond: This is funny as hell. I need to take a pic of this.  
>Jake: Not happening.<br>King Asher: Jake get over here now.  
>Jake walks over and his Dad punches him on the arm.<br>King Asher: What the heck is wrong with you. First I hear that you have tattoos, then you come down in this stuff again. Plus I hear you're a playboy and you're in a punk rock band.  
>Jake: It fits my image.<br>King Asher: Then you're in a gang. Why can't you be more like your brother?  
>Diamond: Hold up! There's only one part of that that's true. Well... three. I can't explain this look but the tattoos were forced on him. He can't remember getting them, so it's not his fault. Besides being in a punk rock band has nothing to do with the look. These three girls plus my twin are the original members of the band he joined, and look at them do they look punk to you?<br>King Asher looks at the girls.  
>King Asher: Well - no, except that one. (He points to Jill.)<br>Diamond: Umm...that's how she likes to dress. Besides the person who's a punk, leader of a gang, and I hate to admit a skirt-chaser isn't Jake it's Jason.  
>King Asher: You're wrong. The bad egg in this family is Jake, while my precious boy is Jason.<br>Jake: I am the bad egg.  
>King Asher: See?<br>Diamond: Idiot. Coward. If Crystal saw you now what would she say?  
>Jake: She'd accept me.<br>Diamond slaps him.  
>Diamond: No she wouldn't, she wouldn't say anything. She'd start crying out pity for you. I mean, right now you look pathetic.<br>Rick: Sister, you're too harsh.  
>Diamond: Dnes Ekaj dna Nosaj ot rieht smoor dna ekam meht sserd eht yaw yeht yllamron sserd.<br>*POP*  
>Jake and Jason disappear.<br>King Asher: Where'd they go? What did you do with my sons?  
>Jake and Jason descend the stairs wearing what the other had been wearing. They yawn and stretch.<br>Jake: I'm glad that was just a nightmare, I really hate putting on that act.  
>Jason: I agree. I hate being a good-two-shoes. Hey, since it's our birthday, guess what I'm going to do?<br>Jake: Get another tattoo and start a fight with a rival gang.  
>Jason: Ding, ding, ding - you win the prize!<br>He punches his brother lightly in the arm. Jake grins.  
>Jake: You're too easy to predict.<br>Jason: Remind me to take you to this awesome place later. It's super hot!  
>Jake: No way. Whatever it is I'd rather stay home.<br>King Asher: Boys?  
>Jake and Jason turn their heads slowly towards the others.<br>Both: He - he! Yeesss?  
>King Asher: Is this for real?<br>Everyone else looks at each other and then...  
>Everyone (minus KA): Yes this is the real way they are, you're just an idiot.<br>King Asher: How dare you call me that?  
>Queen Kate: I think it is an appropriate name. A more appropriate name for the behavior you have portrayed towards our children would be jerk!<br>Gregory: The food's getting cold. Who wants breakfast?  
>Narrator: Meanwhile in an underwater castle somewhere in the Pacific Ocean<br>Crystal: I want wine.  
>Ryan: You can't have wine. You're bad with alcohol.<br>Crystal: I am - but...(she closes and opens her eyes)  
>Lady Katolina: I'm not darling. Champagne!<br>Ryan: What the...?  
>Lady Katolina takes her champagne glass and taps on it.<br>Lady Katolina: Attention darlings! (she closes and open her eyes again.)  
>Crystal: Attention! We all know why we're called here.<br>President of the US: To talk about the opposing threat of war under the appearance of your coronation, Queen Crystal.  
>Crystal: Correct Mr. President. Does anyone have any objections?<br>Everyone shakes their heads.  
>Crystal: Good. Now then, let us into the boardroom.<br>She gestures towards some doors. Everyone enters and Ryan follows but Crystal stops him.  
>Crystal: We've been partying for three hours now. Why don't you go and rest, hon?<br>Ryan: But?  
>Crystal: Here, some champagne. There's a bedroom down to the left, a bathroom right opposite to it.<br>Ryan: (uncertainly) Thanks.  
>Crystal: No prob.<br>She closes the door and then Jake opens the door to Crystal's room.  
>Jake: Crystal? Hello...Crystal?<br>He walks over to her bed and throws back the covers as he says:  
>Jake: Wake up! huh? A guitar case?<br>He picks up the note.  
>Crystal: <em>Dear Jake, Happy Birthday! Sorry I couldn't be there but have fun with your family. This is for you - Enjoy! Love Crystal.<em>  
>He opens up the case<br>Jake: The guitar I've wanted my whole life. How'd she know?  
>Soo-Jin: Well, you don't need to be a mind-reader, you just need family members.<br>Jake: Gah! How? When? Why?  
>Queen Kate: Guilty as charged.<br>Soo-Jin: You left the door open - duh!  
>Jake: Oh.<br>Gregory comes running in.  
>Gregory: Kate.<br>Queen Kate: Yes, Gregory.  
>Gregory: King Asher and Jason left to do what Jason was planning on doing. Diamond went with them and Jill and Anna went shopping. Only Rick remains.<br>Queen Kate: Great - now I've gotta go.  
>She spreads her wings<br>Jake: I'm coming with you.  
>Queen Kate: What? Why?<br>Jake: It's gotta be better than watching these two flirt.  
>He points behind him.<br>Rick: I love you.  
>Soo-Jin: I love you more.<br>Rick: I love every part about you.  
>Queen Kate: As amusing as that is, I really gotta go because I'm late.<br>Jake spreads his wings  
>Jake: I said I'm coming with you.<br>Queen Kate: I'm - uh - going to a meeting. A very boring meeting. Politics and such.  
>Jake: I love all that stuff, so can I come?<br>Queen Kate: Err - right. I forgot which son I'm talking to. Only don't act like an idiot.  
>Jake: When do I ever act that way?<br>Queen Kate: Hopefully Crystal won't ever notice him.  
>Jake: Did you say something mom?<br>Queen Kate: No - nothing at all. Gregory, could you open the window?  
>Gregory: Of course, Kate.<br>He does and they fly away  
>Narrator: 8 o'clock on an unknown beach.<br>Jake: Where are we? The middle of nowhere?  
>Queen Kate pushes over a boulder.<br>Queen Kate: (announces) Queen Kate and Lord Ryan.  
>Atlantis: You're late!<br>Queen Kate: How late?  
>Atlantis: A half hour.<br>Queen Kate: My husband was a handful.  
>Atlantis: You don't need to explain it to me. Explain it to the others.<br>The ground opens up and both fall down. When Jake opens his eyes...  
>Jake: W-where are we?<br>Queen Kate: Show my guest to a bedroom.  
>Atlantis: Right away.<br>Queen Kate enters the boardroom as Jake is swept into the hallway. Everyone bows.  
>Crystal: Queen Kate, I wasn't expectin' ya ta make it.<br>Queen Kate: I'm sorry. Where were we?  
>She sits at an empty spot.<br>English Prime Minister: We were discussin' who had been "recruited" by Devil Knight.  
>Queen Kate: Well, my family hasn't been recruited.<br>Crystal: Oh, the vampires will be. But after your husband or both o' ya are dead. That's been the pattern anyway. The only exception was Crown Prince Thomas cuz no one can find his father. Am I correct?  
>Thomas: Yeah, that's right.<br>Russian President: Do we go along with that devil's plan?  
>King Nick: Well, so far I've been supplyin' him with robots that look like people instead of real men. Real men are too risky. Against the Tigress, no one lasts and I don't know which side she'd be on.<br>Thomas, Queen Kate, U.S. President, English Prime Minister, and the Russian President burst out laughing.  
>King Nick: What's so funny?<br>Crystal: Order, order.  
>She closes and opens her eyes.<br>Tigerss: Shut up.  
>U.S. President: Yes, Tigress.<br>Tigress: Thank you.  
>She closes and opens her eyes.<br>Crystal: Anyway... What?  
>King Nick, King Darian, King Jacob, King Fred: She's gonna kill us!<br>Crystal: No, she's not. Look, King Nick. You made the right choice cuz Tigress will be fightin' on the human side.  
>Narrator: Pause. Fast forward. Faster. Faster. Oops. Rewind. Faster. Stop. Play. Three P.M.<br>Crystal: With that, our meeting's over. We'll meet back in the main hall in 5 minutes.  
>The doors swing open. Crystal runs towards the bedroom and she bursts in. The door swings shut behind her. Jake is standing there wearing what Ryan had been wearing.<br>Crystal: Ya ready, Ryan?  
>Jake: Uh... I guess.<br>Crystal: Great. Did cha enjoy the champagne? Oooo. Ya left some for me. Thanks!  
>She reaches for it but Jake grabs it and takes a sip.<br>Jake: You can have more champagne but this is mine.  
>Crystal: Of course it is.<br>She turns around and Jake sticks out his tongue in disgust. Crystal sticks something in her glove and turns to face him again. He pulls himself back together and sets the champagne down. Crystal jumps into his arms.  
>Jake: Oof. What the...?<br>Crystal: Go.  
>Jake: And how do I open the door now?<br>The door swings open.  
>Jake: Oh. That's convenient.<br>Jake spreads his wings and flies to the main hall. He lands and returns to normal.  
>Jake: Shiz: That's a lot of important people.<br>Crystal: Thank you.  
>Jake looks at her puzzled.<br>Crystal: Take me ta the throne, dear.  
>Jake carries Crystal to the throne and sets her down in it. He takes the wreath off her head and sets it on the table.<br>Jake: Is that all, m'lady?  
>Crystal: No, Jake. Put the tiara on me.<br>Jake: What tiara? There's no tiara or crown anywhere... Oh.  
>As he's saying that a hand holding a pillow appears from the wall and stops right in front of him. On the pillow are two gold jeweled crowns. He takes and places it on Crystal's head. The mermaid on the tiara begins to glow as do the earrings and the necklace.<br>Jake: Woah. What now? Is she gonna become a lightning bug?  
>Atlantis: Coronation complete.<br>Crystal closes her eyes and takes off her gloves. She stands up and walks over to Ryan. She hands her gloves and jewelry to him then leans in close to him. Ryan gulps.  
>Crystal: Are you enjoying yourself, Ryan? You thought you could pull that trick again? As if.<br>Ryan: I'm sorry. Forgive me.  
>Crystal: Fortune left a prophecy note in my gloves. Ta, ta.<br>Ryan: Crystal, wait.  
>Crystal turns around.<br>Crystal: Atlantis.  
>Atlantis: Yes, Queen Crystal?<br>Everyone: Woah. Where'd that voice come from?  
>Atlantis: I am all around you, underneath you, above you and beside you. Who am I?<br>Crystal: I don't have time for your riddles, Atlantis. You're this castle. Atlantis, follow my instructions to a t.  
>Atlantis: Of course.<br>Crystal sets the tiara back on the pillow. All this time she hasn't opened her eyes once. Now she does and it's Tigress. She rips her outfit and everyone gasps. Underneath is an outfit that looks like what a hooker would wear, a skimpy top and super short shorts with black lace leggings. She has two machine guns, a machete, and a hand pistol as well as a load of bullets.  
>The Human Representatives: So that's why her outfit was so bulky<br>Tigress: I'm sorry but I've got a job to do.  
>The New Kings: See she's going to kill us!<br>Tigress: So, let the party begin.  
>She snaps. Confetti starts coming out from everywhere, taking the attention away from Tigress. A trapdoor opens and down falls Tigress into the ocean. She swims to the surface and walks out. Then she shakes herself off.<br>Tigress: Much better.  
>A minute later out of the forest comes an army of robots and Jonathan Beacon.<br>Jonathan: Who are you?  
>Tigress: Me? I'm your worst nightmare.<br>Jonathan: A lone person can't do anything against me. I'm the devil.  
>Tigress: I see you're enjoying yourself little ghosty boy.<br>Jonathan: H-how do you know me?  
>Tigress: I know everything.<br>Jonathan: Are you the Tigress?  
>Tigress: That is correct.<br>Jonathan: I've been looking for you...  
>Tigress: To recruit me. I know.<br>Jonathan: Well?  
>Tigress: No.<br>Jonathan: Why not? You're evil too.  
>Tigress: You don't know anything about me.<br>Jonathan: Umm...well...err...Why are you here then?  
>Tigress: Hanging out. Why are you here?<br>Jonathan: To find Atlantis.  
>Tigress: Atlantis doesn't exist. It's a myth.<br>Jonathan: Yes it does.  
>Tigress: You're right, and it's beautiful.<br>Jonathan: Show me the entrance...Please?  
>Tigress: Nope.<br>Jonathan: Attack, my army.  
>The robots move in and circle round Tigress. Tigress uses her machine guns and eventually she is the only one left standing. Jonathan gulps. Tigress throws down her machine guns and takes out her pistol. She aims it Jonathan.<br>Tigress: Game over, Jonathan.  
>Jonathan throws a hand grenade and turns invisible and runs away. Tigress tosses her weapons a safe distance. Then stands staring at the sky.<br>Tigress: So that's why he's called the ghost. I could run but this has to happen.  
>The grenade lands at her feet, then explodes. Jake falls to the floor on his knees and then the camera zooms to show all the party in Atlantis watching the action on a big screen.<br>Jake: Crystal's dead. No-one could survive that.  
>Ryan takes the note out of Crystal's glove.<br>Ryan: In order to save the world's most important people, Tigress must be sacrificed. Eight remain for Crystal.  
>Jake: Huh?<br>Ryan just shrugs.  
>Atlantis: I've paused the recording. There's still more. This next part is so interesting.<br>Jake & Ryan: RECORDING?  
>Atlantis: Of course. This was recorded two hours ago by the national satellite.<br>Jake: She's been dead for two hours?  
>Tears start streaming down his face.<br>Atlantis: I'm starting it again.  
>Back on the beach, there's five spirits. One is in the center of the circle where Tigress had been standing. The others are circling round it. The one in the center moves the hand into the mummy position and the five spirits absorb together. Something weird happens. Bones appear from nowhere. Then organs, veins, eyeballs and muscles grow. Finally flesh and the clothes reappear. Then the viewer disappears back into the ceiling.<br>Atlantis: Wasn't that mind blowing?  
>Ryan: You're a machine.<br>Atlantis: Sooo?  
>Ryan: So don't you mean circuit blowing?<br>Atlantis: Ha-ha-ha - good one. Except if my circuits blew you'd all be dead.  
>Jake: She's not human!<br>Ryan: Duh! She's not human. You're not human either, so you can't say that.  
>Jake: She's not normal.<br>Ryan: Shouldn't you just be happy she's still alive.  
>Wham! Jake falls forward. Behind his stands his mother holding a frying pan. The pan then turns back into a fox.<br>Ryan: And?  
>Queen Kate: I think he's seeing too much for his own good.<br>She moves Jake to the bed.  
>Atlantis: We'll be arriving at our destination momentarily.<br>Queen Kate, Thomas and Ryan run to the main area.  
>Ryan: Atlantis where are we going?<br>Atlantis: Queen Crystal ordered me to bring you all to D.C. Those who live on this side should get off. I am now entering land.  
>A few seconds later the castle starts shaking. After a few minutes, it stops shaking and...<br>Atlantis: We have arrived at the White House. I'm opening my doors. Queen Kate, Crown Prince Thomas and Lord Ryan, I'd advise to stay aboard and I'll take you back.  
>The doors open and a US Military Unit runs in. The Royals and Humans drop their wine glasses.<br>Mr. President: What's going on?  
>Voice over Radio: Have you identified the aliens?<br>Commander Jack: Negative. No aliens, only humans. I have identified the person of the President, the Prime Minister of England and the Russian President. There is no threat here.  
>The Humans and Kings, Nick, Darian, Jacob and Fred leave, and Atlantis closes her door.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Scene 30

A Second Kidnapping

Jake opens his eyes in his own bed and sits up.  
>Jake: Ugh! My head.<br>Crystal walks in. She spies in and she runs and hugs him.  
>Crystal: Jake are you OK?<br>Jake: I don't know what you're talking about.  
>Crystal: I was so worried. You've been out for a week.<br>Without realizing it Jake presses his fangs into Crystal's neck. She pretends not to notice. When he's done drinking, she gets out of the embrace and gets up from the bed.  
>Crystal: Wait right here. I'll go get your breakfast.<br>Jake grabs her wrist and …  
>Jake: Don't leave me.<br>Crystal: That's impossible. I've got an appointment today.  
>Jake: But...<br>Crystal: Don't worry - I'll be back before you know it - Kay?  
>Jake shakes his head, and Crystal sighs.<br>Crystal: Gregory!  
>Gregory peers in.<br>Gregory: Yes mistress?  
>Crystal: I can't bring Jake his breakfast. Will you get it?<br>Gregory: Truthfully, I anticipated young master's actions. I have it right here.  
>He brings the tray in and sets it on Jake's lap.<br>Jake: I'm not hungry.  
>Gregory: Jake, you'll want to eat this.<br>Jake: Hmph! And why would that be?  
>Gregory: Because the young mistress. At this rate I'll be out of a job. Queen Crystal's the perfect lady (whispering) and she'll make the perfect wife.<br>Crystal: No I won't!  
>Gregory: You cook, sew, do the housework, your schoolwork and jobs, rule the mermaids and God knows what else.<br>Crystal: That's because my mom wasn't good at keeping house, or cooking. And Diamond wouldn't go near those girlie things. I was always with my mom at the meetings, so I know how to rule fairly. But Gregory, you hardly know me.  
>Gregory: But I know what's in your heart. You're a good person and everything you do has a purpose. Most of the time you're sacrificing yourself for others, especially when it comes to young Master Jake.<br>Crystal blushes bright red.  
>Crystal: Errrr...<br>Jake: Scrumptious! Crystal made this?  
>Gregory: Yep. Huh...where'd she go now. Anyway your parents and Lord Ryan are leaving today you should probably say goodbye. That is if you can.<br>The scene switches to Crystal in front of her door. She types in 847377, then enters Tigress's room, and undresses.  
>Crystal: My needles, my claws and my tongue!<br>The belt comes forward and the lace gloves. Crystal clips on the belt and puts on the gloves. She inspects the knives and claws. Then a real looking tongue comes forward and she attaches it to the belt.  
>Crystal: That should do it. No then what outfit should I use. Ah...I know...Goth vampire.<br>When she is dressed and there is no evidence of the weapons, the window opens and she flies out.  
>Narrator: Now then. You're probably wondering what Crystal is up to . Well let me explain. Crystal enjoys cosplaying also known as dressing up in costumes. But being Crystal where what others believe is sexy she believes is just cute, leaving that aside, Crystal from time to time gets a call from her cousins. They own a fancy restaurant called the Siren's Song. Steven and Carol Siren. But like most things, there's a dark, hidden side. Under the restaurant is a gentleman's club. I know, I know, nowadays it's a fancy name for a Strip Club. Now, as you know, Crystal loves dancing. So taking the stripper name of Queen Lingerie, Crystal gets to enjoy cosplaying and dancing at the same time. Oops - we're at the Siren Song already.<br>Crystal lands and then pulls in her wings. Then she turns her head up to the sky and shouts...  
>Crystal: Who are you calling a stripper. I'm not a stripper or a prostitue. Wait 'til I get my hands on you.<br>Narrator: Woah! Calm down. I n-never said anything ab-bout a stripper. Let me clarify something for all of your listening: Crstyal doesn't strip. That's why she's called Queen Lingerie. Because she stays in her sexy clothes which are her version of cute.  
>Crystal: That's perfectly right. Wait...did you just call my cute clothes sexy. You don't know anything. This isn't even close to being sexy. What an idiot your are. Humph!<br>Steve Siren: Who are you yelling at, Crystal?  
>Narrator: Phew! I'm saved.<br>Crystal: Didn't you hear that?  
>Steve: Hear what?<br>Crystal: Nothing.  
>Steve: OK then - are you ready?<br>Crystal nods and Steve opens the door for her.  
>Steve: After you, my Queen.<br>Crystal: Always the gentleman, aren't cha?  
>The clock spins forward to 4 pm. Steve opens the door for Crystal and she walks out.<br>Steve: Take care, Queen Lingerie.  
>Crystal: You too, Steve.<br>The door closes and Crysta sighs. Then she stretches.  
>Crystal: That went well, another great...<br>Crystal falls forward, but before she hits the ground she's caught by King Asher.  
>King Asher: I'm very sorry, young lady. Even though you are very good at the basics for being a wife, I cannot allow my son to marry a prostitute.<br>He flies off with Crystal and then Soo-Jin walks in to the Anderson's house and Jake comes running over. He hugs her.  
>Jake: Soo-Jin!<br>Soo-Jin: Wow, Jake. You're really energetic. I can't believe you've been sick. Now then, I'm not Crystal and you're upsetting my boyfriend. So could you please...  
>Jake lets go.<br>Jake: Where is she? Where is Crystal?  
>Soo-Jin: I thought she'd be home by now. She called me two hours ago saying she was going home. That's odd. It never takes more than ten minutes to get back when she flies from there.<br>Soo-Jin takes out her cell. *Ring, ring* It turns into a split screen as Steve picks up the phone.  
>Steve: Yes? Who is it?<br>Soo-Jin: Steve, this is Soo-Jin.  
>Steve: I'm sorry - I don't know you. Are you one of Carol's friends?<br>Soo-Jin: No...I'm Crystal's best friend.  
>Steve: Ah, well then, tell her she did a good job today - K?<br>Soo-Jin: I'm afraid that's impossible since she's not here.  
>Steve: What? But she left here two hours ago. It only takes her ten minutes. Have you called her?<br>Soo-Jin: Of course, and I've already used the GPS to locate her whereabouts and it's pointing at your place. Can you check outside for me?  
>Steve: Of course!<br>He walks out. Right outside the door he picks up her cell. He looks around and spies a message on the wall.  
>Steve: I found her cell. No Crystal, though. There's a message written in blood as well.<br>Soo Jin: BLOOD?  
>He puts the cell in his coat pocket and walks over to the wall. He tastes the bottom of the smeared word Dear.<br>Steve: No, it's just ketchup.  
>Soo Jin: You tasted it?<br>Steve: Well, with my cousin you need ta know if it's really blood.  
>Soo Jin: True. What's the message say?<br>Steve: Do you have pen and paper?  
>Soo Jin: No. I'm puttin' it on speaker.<br>*Beep*  
>Soo Jin: Read now,<br>Steve: Okay. Well, it starts out with a name. "Jake, I have Crystal. If ya wanna see her again, come get me. Love, dad."  
>Jake: I'm going to kill him.<br>Soo Jin: Shouldn't cha be more worried 'bout Crystal killin' him?  
>Jake: Crap. I forgot!<br>He grows his wings and flies out the door.  
>Steve: Who's Jake? Her boyfriend?<br>Soo Jin: Yeah.  
>Steve: I can't wait ta meet 'im. He seems like an interestin' guy... ta tease.<br>Soo Jin: He is.  
>Narrator: Meanwhile, Tigress is waking up in the throne room of the vampire castle in Transylvania.<br>Queen Kate: Queen Crystal, are you alright?  
>Tigress: No.<br>Queen Kate: Jake should be on his way by now.  
>Tigress: The princess does not always wait for the prince.<br>Her claws appear and she destroys the ropes.  
>Queen Kate: Are y... you go... going to k... kill me?<br>Tigress: No. I'm gonna kill your husband. Retract.  
>The claws disappear and she whips out the tongue. She opens the window and the window is reinforced with steel.<br>Tigress: Reinforced steel is no match for me.  
>She presses a button on the tongue and the tip attaches to the ceiling. She tests if it's sturdy then she starts running. She jumps up and kicks the steel out the window. Standing on the windowsill, she salutes Queen Kate then jumps out the window. When the tip of the tongue disappears down the window...<br>Queen Kate: Oh, dear. This'll be messy.  
>Tigress finds the front door and kicks it open. She walks in but is stopped by guards.<br>Tigress: Move.  
>Guard #1: We cannot. You are not authorized to enter.<br>Tigress sighs.  
>Tigress: And I was hopin' ta do this peacefully.<br>She whips out her claws and sticks them in Guard #1's heart. He falls over and Guard #2 runs towards her. She slits his throat and he falls down. Stepping on him she walks to Guard #3. He backs against the wall.  
>Guard #3: Wh... Who are you?<br>Tigress smiles her evil smile.  
>Tigress: I'm Tigress.<br>Guard #3 gulps.  
>Guard #3: Will you k... kill me?<br>Tigress: Only if ya oppose me. Will ya?  
>Guard #3 shakes his head.<br>Tigress: Good boy.  
>She walks on. Guard #3 slides down the wall and crawls over to his friends.<br>Narrator: 6:50 P.M. and Jake lands at the frond door.  
>He walks in and wakes up Guard #3. He gets up.<br>Guard #3: Your Highness! Prince Jake, it's dangerous. The Tigress is here. She'll kill you.  
>Jake: I know she's here but she won't kill me.<br>Guard #3: How can you be so sure?  
>Jake: Cuz I know her personally.<br>Guard #3: You're brave, Prince Jake. Ta get near that scary lady, that is.  
>Jake: Never mind that. Please tell me where I'll find my father.<br>Guard #3: He's in the throne room... Wait, weren't you supposed ta be in L.A., Prince Jake?  
>Jake: I was. Till my dad kidnapped my girlfriend, the Queen of Mermaids.<br>They grow their wings and start flying to the throne room.  
>Guard #3: No way. That girl is Tigress? But the King say she was easy ta capture.<br>Jake: That's cuz Crystal doesn't have Tigress's abilities. But Tigress is a part of Crystal. If only my dad had talked ta me, this wouldn't have happened. My dad's an IDIOT!  
>Guard #3: Huh? What are ya tellin' me this, Prince Jake?<br>Jake: Crystal, my girlfriend, has dissociative identity disorder and Tigress is one of her identities.  
>Guard #3: So, the King's in trouble?<br>Jake: No shit, Shirlock. It looks like she's already worked her way ta the throne room by killin' the minimal amount of men. No one can beat Tigress anyway. She's the strongest person alive. We've gotta find 'er before she gets ta my dad.  
>Guard #3: So then how...?<br>Jake: Did my dad kidnap her so easily?  
>Guard #3 nods.<br>Jake: As I said, Crystal has none of Tigress's abilities. Crystal needs ta be protected. If it weren't for Tigress, my naive girlfriend would've been violated by many guys by now cuz of her body.  
>Guard #3: I can see that.<br>They land, return to human, and Jake pushes open the door.  
>King Asher: I've been waitin' for ya, Jake.<br>Jake: Dad, where's Crystal?  
>King Asher: She escaped.<br>Jake: Oh, okay. Then I'll be goin'.  
>King Asher: But I have somethin' ta tell ya, Jake.<br>Jake: What?  
>King Asher: You chose the wrong girl.<br>Jake: Um, no. I didn't. Crystal does weird things but she's a wonderful person.  
>Tigress jumps down from the ceiling. The tongue is hanging down and she presses a button and it returns to normal. She hides it then she starts clapping.<br>Tigress: Bravo, Jake. Bravo. I was wonderin' if ya were gonna be swayed by your ol' man but you kept true. Crystal definitely chose the right man.  
>King Asher whirls around.<br>King Asher: Where did you come from? And why are ya talkin' 'bout yourself in the thrid person?  
>Jake: Dad, that's not Crystal.<br>King Asher. Oh yes that is. There's no mistakin' it. That disgustin' devilish outfit.  
>Tigress: I'm not Crystal.<br>King Asher: Yes you are! Stop messin' with me!  
>He shows true form and takes out a pistol. He shoots Tigress in the heart. Guard #3 gasps.<br>Guard #3: She was that easy ta kill?  
>Jake: No.<br>The spirit process repeats itself and Tigress jumps up. She pulls out her knives and throws them at King Asher's wings pinning him to the wall. He drops the gun and Tigress shows her claws.  
>Jake: Tigress, calm down.<br>Tigress: No way in hell. He wasted one o' your beloved's lives. Don't stop me.  
>Jake: Well, that's true but...<br>She runs up and in front of him. She strikes but no blood comes out of King Asher. Instead, Ryan's on the floor bleeding, his old wounds reopened.  
>Tigress: Retract.<br>The claws disappear.  
>Guard #3: Gloves?<br>Tigress: Damn, you idiot. Why do ya keep doin' that?  
>She takes off one of her gloves and reaches into the bleeding hole where the bullet is and pulls out the bullet. Her hand is covered in her blood as the hole where you could formally see through heals with no indication of ever being there.<br>Guard #3: She's a monster. An unbeatable monster!  
>Then she smears her blood on Ryan's back and Ryan stops bleeding.<br>Tigress: That should do it. Now don't do that again or I won't heal ya, ya dork.  
>Ryan: Yes, ma'am.<br>She puts back on her glove and pulls her knives out of King Asher. They disappear under her skirt. She catches King Asher as he falls forward off the wall. She sets him upright.  
>King Asher: What... What the heck just ha... hap... happened?<br>Tigress pulls Ryan up and shakes his hand.  
>Tigress: Deal?<br>Ryan: Deal.  
>Tigress: Now take care o' King Asher. I'm not in the mood ta kill him anymore. Ya ruined the mood by makin' me happy cuz I laugh at your idiocy.<br>Ryan: Understood. After all, ya can't kill innocent people when you're thinkin' rationally.  
>Tigress: So ya got yourself hurt, on purpose, ta make me think rationally?<br>Ryan smiles widely.  
>Ryan: Yep.<br>Tigress starts cracking up.  
>Tigress: You have nothin' in your head! Ya get yourself hurt on purpose and ya don't even care... I love idiots.<br>Tigress closes her eyes and opens them again. Crystal notices King Asher's condition.  
>Crystal: Oh my, King Asher, are you okay?<br>King Asher slaps Crystal's hand away.  
>King Asher: Get away from me, crazy...<br>He stops. Crystal is crying. Jake comes over and hugs her to console her.  
>Crystal: Wh... Why d... doe... does h... he h... ha... hate m... me? Wh... What di... did I d... do wr... wr... wrong?<br>Jake: Nothing at all, Crystal. You did nothin'. He just hates ya cuz of the way ya dress. He made assumptions based on that.  
>Crystal: But it's cute, isn't it?<br>Crystal does a little twirl and Jake laughs.  
>Jake: Yeah, it is.<br>King Asher: Now you're goin' along with her perverted fashion sense?  
>Jake: Crystal isn't perverted. She's just innocent, to the point of naive.<br>King Asher: You're tellin' me a well-educated, well-bodied queen is naive? Don't make me laugh.  
>Jake: It's the truth.<br>King Asher: I'll see 'bout that. Crystal, why do people stare at cha?  
>Crystal: Oh, there are lots o' reasons. I'm cute, stylish, smart, kind, and caring. Duh!<br>King Asher: What?  
>Jake: Do ya understand now, dad?<br>King Asher nods. From the door, clapping starts. Everyone turns their heads to see Queen Kate.  
>Jake: Mother?<br>Queen Kate: Ya did well, Jake. Your father's stubborn but cha didn't doubt Crystal for a second. You've learned an important lesson that even your father hasn't learned. Ya can't judge by appearances. Now, Crystal, come say hello.  
>Silence<br>King Asher: You damn woman, ya can't just ignore my wife! Wait... weren't her eyes blue?  
>Fortune: A devil who deceived a boy turning him into a ghost. The ghost puts on the devil's skin and deceives a fox by using the fox's feelings for the ghost. The ghost wants to start a war that will bring the world to his feet. The war has already begun but the world does not suspect. Yet the key element that will set this war at the world's gate has been decided. The sacrifices will be...<br>Jake: Devil? We have ta go ta hell?  
>Crystal sinks to the floor and tears start flowing.<br>Jake gets down to wrap Crystal in his arms but Crystal I lifted into the air. A red light comes out of her eyes and mouth as she starts pleading. Jake stands up again.  
>Crystal: No. Please, no. No, no, no, no, no. It's not true. It's not possible. NO!<br>Everyone blocks their ears during Crystal's last scream. When she's silent, she falls down and Jake catches her.  
>Jake: Crystal?<br>He hands Crystal to his mother, who kneels down and puts Crystal's head on her lap. Jake then whirls around to face Ryan.  
>Jake: Ryan, what just happened? You've got some more explainin' ta do.<br>Ryan: I don't know.  
>Jake: Yes, you do.<br>Ryan: Well, I can't explain the light cuz I've never seen that before but...  
>Jake: But what?<br>Ryan: He, he. Well... err... Fortune is a fortune teller. And I lied about her havin' emotions. Fortune's personality came out of Crystal's need for someone with no emotions to help her feel strong and take the abuse her grandfather gave her. Fortune's personality is actually the lack there of one and the fact that she always tells the truth. But when she says her fortunes they come out all cyrptic. Also the fortune is shown to Crystal like a movie runnin' behind her eyes. So, ta find out who the "sacrifices that will set the war in motion" are, we'll have ta ask Crystal.  
>Jake: So ya lied ta me not once, but twice.<br>Ryan: Huh?  
>Jake: Ya said you were in the same boat as me when Crystal cried that Wednesday but she saw her parents' dying. And you knew that. Whose death did she see now?<br>Ryan: I don't know!  
>Jake: Did cha ever even stop ta think that I would need ta know that?<br>Ryan: I'm sorry, Jake.  
>Jake: Sorry doesn't cut it.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Scene 31

Cold Trail

As Jake walks over to Crystal...  
>*Poof*<br>Everyone starts coughing. When the smoke clears there's Rick, Soo Jin, and Anna with two huge packages. Rick is holding Anna.  
>Ryan: Anna!<br>He runs to Rick and takes her from him.  
>Ryan: What happened ta her?<br>Rick shrugs.  
>Rick: A red light emitted from her then she fainted.<br>Ryan puts Anna with Crystal.  
>Jake: What's goin' on? Why are you all here?<br>Soo Jin: Well, these packages just arrived and they're addressed ta you, Jake, so we brought them ta you right away.  
>Jake: What are they?<br>Soo Jin: I don't know! I don't have X-ray vision! Besides do ya really think I'm rude enough ta open someone's packages?  
>Jake: Yes. Ya snoop in people's minds and then blackmail them, so why wouldn't ya open people's stuff?<br>King Asher: Blackmail? Jake, what kind o' trouble are ya gettin' into?  
>Jake: I'm not gettin' in any trouble.<br>He walks over to the packages and holds out his hand.  
>Jake: Sword, please.<br>Guard #3 hands over his sword. Jake cuts the ribbon in the middle and both boxes fall apart. Jake hands the sword back and scratches his head.  
>Jake: I didn't order any coffins.<br>Queen Kate: Open them, Jake.  
>Jake: Uh, okay. Ryan, I forgive you.<br>Ryan: You forgive me? Really?  
>Jake nods.<br>Ryan: Yes!  
>Jake: Thank you.<br>Soo Jin bursts out laughing.  
>Ryan: Dammit. You tricked me.<br>Jake and Ryan open the coffins at the same time. Inside are Jason and Diamond. Jake sighs.  
>Jake: Really, Jason? This time you're really elaborate. Come on you two, get outta there.<br>Ryan: Jake, they're dead.  
>Jake: Ha, ha, ha. Okay, this prank has gone too far.<br>Queen Kate: Jake...  
>Jake: It's okay, Mom. Don't worry. I'm gonna get this guy ta stop his playin' around.<br>Queen Kate: Jake, it's not a prank.  
>Jake: What are ya talkin' 'bout, Mother?<br>Queen Kate: Look.  
>She moves the hair off of the girls' necks. On Crystal's neck it says Crown Prince Jake and on Anna's neck it says Prince Ryan. Jake gulps.<br>Jake: So, the sacrifices Fortune was talkin' 'bout were Crystal's twin and mine?  
>Queen Kate: It seems so.<br>Jake: But why? Why Jason? Not Dad or me but Jason... why?  
>Queen Kate: I can't answer that. The pattern was that the King or Queen were murdered. This hasen't happened before...<br>Jake: Pattern? Crystal's in danger?  
>Queen Kate: Oh, no. Her parents were the unlucky ones.<br>Jake: Ah, oh. Hey dad... Dad?  
>King Asher: My son...<br>He covers his eyes and hangs his head.  
>Soo Jin: Well then. Ryan, how'd they die?<br>Ryan: No idea. There are no visible injuries, no blood, and no defensive wounds either.  
>Soo Jin: Then it was poison and of course that means the culpret's female.<br>Jake: How does poison and bein' female connect? Ya lost me.  
>Soo Jin: Men use force and do things openly while women use secrecy and do things in the shadows.<br>Jake: What about Tigress? She does things openly and quite forcibly too.  
>Soo Jin: Well...<br>Ryan: Wait! I found something.  
>Jake: What?<br>Ryan: They have identical bruises on their right wrists. They must've hit somethin' really hard cuz the bruises are completely black.  
>Jake: Black?<br>Soo Jin: Hmmm. Tigress, I need ta speak with you.  
>Crystal stretches and opens her eyes. Tigress stands up and walks over to Soo Jin.<br>Tigress: Yes, Soo Jin?  
>Soo Jin: Can ya look at these bruises and tell us if they're defensive wounds? We've deduced they died of poison but this is only clue ta where they died.<br>Tigress looks at the "bruises".  
>Tigress: You're on the wrong track. Those aren't defensive wounds or bruises at all.<br>Ryan and Jake: WHAT?  
>Rick: What are they then, Tigress?<br>Tigress: Those are the spots where they were bitten by a black widow. And not a normal black widow at that.  
>Ryan: What's that supposed ta mean?<br>Tigress: Since Diamond and Jason left at 10 o'clock this mornin', supposin' they were bitten right as they left the house, the black widow had enough power in its poison to kill in only nine hours. But for all we know, they could've been bitten only an hour ago.  
>Jake: Shit! How are we supposed ta beat somethin' like that?<br>Tigress: Shoot it.  
>Jake: (sarcastic) Right.<br>During all this, no one had noticed a ring on Jason's finger that wasn't supposed to be there. The ring suddenly grew until it was a spider and scuttered across the floor until it was safe in a corner. Then it grew to the size of a human and stepping out of the corner is Jason. King Asher is the first to notice and runs to his son. They hug and then King Asher brings Jason over to the others.  
>King Asher: See. My son's not dead.<br>Everyone minus Queen Kate, Anna, and Tigress hug Jason.  
>Tigress: Enjoying yourself, 8-tailed-fox?<br>Everyone else: What are you talkin' 'bout? This is Jason.  
>Tigress: I understand what you're tryin' ta do but you'll end up hurtin' them in the end since ya won't be able ta keep it up forever, Crown Prince Thomas.<br>The fox returns to its true form. Everyone disperses.  
>Thomas: How'd you know?<br>Tigress: That's confidential. But more importantly, why are you here Thomas?  
>Thomas: Confidential? Bah humbug! Anyway, for the past few months I've been keepin' an eye on Claire.<br>Soo Jin: Don't tell me ya plan ta dump Jill?  
>Thomas: No! Claire's my cousin.<br>Everyone else: Oh.  
>Thomas: She's been actin' weird and so I felt I had to. She never suspected and I understand why she was off. Claire's bein' impersonated.<br>Everyone else: WHAT?  
>Tigress: By whom?<br>Thomas: The Claire impersonater is none other than Claire's older sister, Neyeli. She's older than me but she's only the fox princess, the 7-tailed-fox. Claire's just a common werewolf though.  
>Tigress: That explains a lot. But if that's true, where's Claire?<br>Thomas: I'm not sure. She may be somewhere in her room locked up or she could even be dead. Normally, you don't impersonate someone for more than a few hours unless ya know they can't do anything 'bout it.  
>Tigress: Does Claire live alone?<br>Thomas shakes his head.  
>Thomas: She lives with her master, Mandy.<br>Thomas closes her eyes and Crystal opens hers.  
>Crystal: Oh, Thomas. Why are you here? Wait, where am I?<br>Everyone looks at her stunned.  
>King Asher: You don't remember?<br>Crystal: I don't know where I am or how I got here. The last thing I remember was I'd just finished helpin' Steve and Carol and I was about ta go home. Then I had a dream and oh.  
>She spies Diamond in a casket and walks over to Diamond's body.<br>Crystal: I'm sorry, Diamond. I couldn't stop them in time ta save you but I swear to you that Devil will be brought to justice.  
>Jake: So, we still have ta go ta hell?<br>Everyone minus Crystal stares at him.  
>Jake: What? I thought it was a good one ta lighten the mood.<br>Rick: (sarcastic) Right.  
>Soo Jin: Crystal, this is the second time you were kidnapped. You really need a bodyguard.<br>Crystal: No, this is the first time. Last time, I wasn't kidnapped. But I would've died, that's true. Oops.  
>She covers her mouth and grows her wings. Jake grabs her wrists before she can fly away.<br>Jake: What do ya mean you weren't kidnapped?  
>Crystal: Well, err... How do I put this? <em>SOO JIN, HELP!<em>  
>Soo Jin: Alright. Rick, will you...<br>She leans into Rick's ear and whispers something.  
>Rick: Sure.<br>Jake: What?  
>Rick fae: Wohs Eka S'ltsyrc seiromem fo taht lufetaf Neewollah thgin.<br>Jake lets go of Crystal and stares blankly at the ceiling. Crystal brings in her wings.  
>Crystal: Jake, are you okay?<br>Jake starts laughing.  
>Jake: A test? That was a test to see if I actually loved you?<br>Crystal hangs her head.  
>Crystal: Yeah.<br>Jake: Isn't that a bit too dangerous of a test? What if that really had been me who was drugged instead of Ryan?  
>Crystal: Well, I did almost drown Mandy ta see if Daryl loved her enough. And anyway, I would've regenerated. Except right now, I'd have six lives instead of seven. Make that five instead of six.<br>Jake: Crystal!  
>An arrow is stuck in her.<br>Jake: Who shot the arrow?  
>Guard #3 walks over to some guard with a crossbow.<br>Guard #3: Looks like whoever it was used the last of his energy ta save the royal family from Tigress, not knowing about it bein' your girlfriend and all.  
>He kicks the corpse over while Jake pulls out the arrow from Crystal's back and the spirit process starts again. But Crystal doesn't open her eyes. Jake turns to the others.<br>Jake: What's wrong with her?  
>Soo Jin: Nothing. Her body's just tired and weak.<br>Jake: What? Why?  
>Soo Jin: It takes a lot of energy ta change the status on an imprint. She should've been restin' this entire time but we needed Tigress ta help us with our investigation. Ryan, get Anna. We've gotta go home.<br>Ryan walks over to his aunt and takes Anna from her. Then he joins the others next to the coffins.  
>Ryan: Bye, Auntie and Uncle. See ya soon.<br>Jake: We'll come back for Christmas, hopefully.  
>Queen Kate waves goodbye.<br>Rick fae: Dnes eht neves fo su dna eht sniffoc kcab emoh.  
>They fade and when they open their eyes they hear coughing.<br>Gregory: What's going on, Young Master...? Young Master Ryan, what a pleasant surprise.  
>Thomas had returned to human form in the time it had taken to teleport back.<br>Jake: Gregory, please put Crystal and Anna to bed so they can rest. And, um... please start plannin' a double funeral.  
>Gregory: For those who have entered the eternal sleep.<br>Jake nods. Ryan had already set Anna on a couch and Jake does the same for Crystal.  
>Rick: I'll help ya, Gregory.<br>Gregory: Thank you, Rick.  
>Soo Jin, Thomas, Jake, and Ryan rush out the door.<br>Jake: Point us in the direction of Mandy's house.  
>Thomas: It's Mandy's mansion.<br>They start arguing over whether it's a house or a mansion.  
>Soo Jin: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ARGUIN' OVER DETAILS. Neyeli's the only clue we've got.<br>Ryan: I recorded Fortune's fortune just in case we need it.  
>Soo Jin: Thank you, Ryan. At least some people are helpful.<br>Jake: Good point. Sorry, Thomas.  
>Thomas: It's fine. This way.<br>Narrator: Now I'm afraid I'm about ta make ya miss a whole scene of the quatruplet shoutin' and fightin', bitin' each other's heads off as it seems that Mandy is one of the rich people with too many houses. And although I know you'd all love ta watch a good shoutin' match I'll cut out a whole bunch o' excess time of ya sittin' here, watchin' this seemingly pointless story so far, so ya can continue with your lives and just explain. They went rushin' out of their house and looked at only two of Mandy's house/mansions, went back ta Jake's, slept, and woke up early. Leapin' out the door as fast as they could they have searched for a while. Finally, it's afternoon at Mandy's last mansion.  
>Jake: Is it just me or are the houses gettin' grander in splendor and style and mor massive in size?<br>Soo Jin: No, you're right. Mandy's father has a whim for building houses. He makes the designs himself, of course.  
>Ryan: That's just plain stupid.<br>Thomas: Quit it, you two. Stop complainin'.  
>*Ding, dong*<br>The intercom button turns to on.  
>Mandy: Yes? Who is it?<br>Thomas: Mandy, it's Thomas. I've brought friends with me as well.  
>Mandy: Does that include Crystal?<br>Soo Jin: Sorry, Mandy. Crystal isn't feelin' well. A week of takin' care o' a sick vampire wore her out.  
>Jake: But don't worry. My sickness isn't contagious cuz you're not a vampire.<br>Mandy: That's too bad. Well, come on in.  
>They enter and are led to the parlor by a maid. There Mandy is waiting with tea.<br>Mandy: Well, come on. Sit, sit. Have some tea.  
>Thomas: Mandy, we're not here for tea.<br>Mandy: But isn't this a social call?  
>Soo Jin: We're here about Claire.<br>Mandy: Claire who? I know a lot of Claires.  
>Thomas: Claire Jorgan, my cousin. Where is she?<br>Mandy: I don't know who you're talkin' 'bout.  
>Soo Jin: Give it up, Mandy. I know "Claire's" threatenin' ya.<br>Mandy drops the teacup on the floor. The maid rushes in.  
>Maid: Ma'am? Should I excuse the guests?<br>Mandy: No, I'm fine. Just clean up the mess I made. Now, please come with me, friends.  
>In Mandy's room...<br>Mandy: It's really not what cha think.  
>Soo Jin: Maybe ya don't understand but whatever you think I hear as clear as if ya said it out loud. It's called telepathy. So I know that "Claire" is threatinin' ya. And it's also obvious that "Claire" isn't here.<br>Thomas: When did she leave?  
>Mandy sighs.<br>Mandy: Yesterday, around 10 A.M. She said she was gonna meet Jason and Diamond and they were gonna have a fun day together, bowling, goin' to the amuzement park, and so on. When I asked her when she'd be back, she said never. I was confused and then she told me not ta tell anyone but she was gonna kill Jason and Diamond and if I said anything, I'd be next.  
>Jake: That's awful. I'm gonna wring that neck o' hers as revenge.<br>Mandy: Please don't. Besides Crystal, Claire's all I've got friend-wise.  
>Thomas: Don't worry, Mandy. That's not Claire.<br>Mandy: Her behaviour was odd but... but I assure you it was Claire.  
>Ryan: Mandy, you do know there are foxes in the world, right?<br>Mandy: Yes. But what do foxes have ta do with anything?  
>Thomas: I'm a fox.<br>Mandy: No, you're human.  
>Thomas: I'm as human as Jake, Crystal, or Claire. We creatures show human form so that we may live peacefully alongside the humans. I am the Criwn Prince of foxes, the 8-tailed-fox.<br>Mandy: I don't understand. Foxes can't have that many tails.  
>Thomas looks exasperated. Soo Jin whispers in his ear. He walks out of the room and in the hallway, his face begins to rearrange and his hair and eyes change. A few seconds later and the person is no longer Thomas but Daryl, Mandy's boyfriend. He walks back in.<br>Mandy: Daryl! When did ya get here?  
>"Daryl": I've been here for a while.<br>Mandy: No. Why don't cha just tell me you just got here?  
>She hugs him.<br>Mandy: Kiss me.  
>"Daryl": No. I've got a girlfriend.<br>Mandy: That's correct. It's me. Now come on, don't be shy and kiss me.  
>She gets on her tippytoes and moves in to find herself falling forward. Just before she hits the ground, Ryan catches her.<br>Mandy: Daryl, that wasn't very nice.  
>She opens her eyes.<br>Mandy: Huh? Jake? Why did you catch me? That's supposed ta be my boyfriend's job, even if he was the reason I fell.  
>Ryan: It's Ryan.<br>Soo Jin sighs as Ryan sets Mandy upright.  
>Jake: That wasn't Daryl. Look.<br>She turns around. Where "Daryl" had been was a fox with 8 tails.  
>Mandy: Why is there a fox in my room? How'd it even get in?<br>Thomas: Now do ya believe me, Mandy?  
>Mandy: I... I... I... I... IT SPOKE!<br>She's about to scream but Ryan puts a hand over her mouth.  
>Ryan: Sorry, Mandy. We can't have ya attract attention here when we're just tryin' ta talk. Are ya calm now?<br>Mandy nods and he takes his hand away.  
>Thomas: As I just demonstrated, foxes have the ability ta turn themselves into anyone or thing. The only problem are the clothes. If ya had paid more attention, ya would've noticed that "Daryl" was wearin' the same thing as me. That detail alone usually points ta it bein' an imposter cuz why would someone change their clothes so fast for no reason?<br>Mandy: (puzzled) What?  
>Soo Jin: What Thomas is tryin' ta ask is if ya ever saw Claire, on the same day, wearin' two different outfits?<br>Mandy: Oh. Well, ya. I did think it was kinda weird but I didn't say anything. After all, if ya can't decide what ta wear, changin' your outfit till ya like it is the best.  
>The boys just stare at her with expressions of WHAT THE HECK IS SHE TALKIN' 'BOUT? Soo Jin starts laughing.<br>Mandy: (puzzled) Why are you laughin'?  
>Soo Jin: Ya can't say that ta boys. They have no clue what you're sayin'. But you're right. It's true. Very true.<br>Mandy: Okay. Are they really okay?  
>Mandy starts waving her hand in their faces. No reaction. Mandy claps her hands. Still no reaction.<br>Soo Jin: I see why a dragon is a mermaid's friend.  
>Mandy turns around.<br>Mandy: (angry) What's that supposed ta mean? Why can't a dragon and a mermaid be friends?  
>Soo Jin: Chill. I didn't say ya couldn't. All I said was now I understand. You and Crystal are exactly the same.<br>Mandy starts pouting and Soo Jin snaps her fingers. She then walks over to each guy and says the name of the girl they like in their faces. They seem to come back to reality.  
>Mandy: How'd cha do that?<br>Soo Jin: It's a little charm I had Rick put on them in case they ever get outta control.  
>Boys: (confused) What're you talking about? How'd cha go from clothes to charms?<br>Soo Jin stares at them and they gulp.  
>Thomas: Uh... err... Moving on. One more question, Mandy. Did my other cousin come ta visit?<br>Mandy: Other cousin?  
>She puts her hand to her cheek. The boys stare. Soo Jin is about to laugh.<br>Mandy: _You can't laugh. You'll ruin it._  
>Soo Jin: <em>You picked it up fast. Fine. But why are ya messin' with 'em?<em>  
>Mandy: <em>Cuz it's fun. Besides they messed with me, didn't they?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>True. In both ways. Oh, by the way...<em>  
>Mandy: <em>Yes?<em>  
>Soo Jin: <em>The guys are gettin' impatient.<em>  
>Mandy takes her hand from her cheek and snaps her fingers. The boys all sigh.<br>Mandy: Ah. Ya mean Neyeli? Yah, she came ta visit in July. We had a blast but she left after two weeks. I mean, she had work ta do.  
>Thomas: She didn't leave.<br>Mandy: But I watched her leave. Wait... Now that I think about it. It was the day Neyeli left that Claire wore two outfits. Are ya tellin' me that all this time, Neyeli was here?  
>The fox begins to grow and returns to the recognizable face of Thomas. Everyone nods.<br>Mandy: What about her work?  
>Thomas: She quit over a year ago and since then she's been off the grid.<br>Mandy: How horrible!  
>Thomas: Neyeli's a fox like me, not a werewolf like her sister... Although she only has 7 tails. The person who said she'd kill ya wasn't Claire but Neyeli.<br>Mandy: Then where's Claire?  
>Jake: We aren't sure.<br>Thomas: She could be dead for all we know.  
>Mandy looks like she's about to cry. Soo Jin puts her hand on Mandy's shoulder. She then glares at Thomas.<br>Thomas: (scared) But considering how Neyeli raised Claire since she was ten I don't think she could kill her sister.  
>Mandy: Really?<br>Mandy looks relieved. Soo Jin smiles.  
>Ryan: Um. How 'bout we start with Claire's room?<br>Mandy: Uh... Sure.  
>She walks over to a portrait of herself and pulls it forward. It falls forward and pulls the wall that is lined up with the portrait down with it. Yet there's a whole bunch of valuables hidden there.<br>Jake and Thomas: How is this hidden stash the way ta Claire's room? Shouldn't ya just show us normally?  
>They turn to face Mandy's door.<br>Mandy: Geez. That stupid Dad! Hidin' stuff in here again. He's such a worrywort. But now there's hardly enough room!  
>She, Soo Jin, and Ryan all walk into the space as she says that.<br>Thomas: And you're not listenin'. Let's go, Jake.  
>Jake: (confused) Room for what?<br>He turns around.  
>Jake: Holy gwacamoly! The... the... they d... d... dis... disappeared!<br>Thomas: What are you talking about?  
>He turns around to find Mandy's room the way it was before Mandy touched the portrait. Down in Claire's room, Mandy turns to face Soo Jin and Ryan.<br>Mandy: We're here.  
>Soo Jin: Give it up, Mandy. You knew all that cuz you're a dragon.<br>Mandy: Yeah. So what? Wait. One, two, three... where are the other guys?  
>Soo Jin: They must've not been payin' attention when we entered the passageway. They're probably still in your room or in the passageway.<br>Mandy: Oh, no! They at least saw me openin' the entrance but they'll get lost in the labyrinth of the passageway without me.  
>Soo Jin: Well, if you;re so worried why don't cha go try ta find 'em? I'm gonna have a look around.<br>Mandy: That's a great idea. Come on, Ryan. I'll need your help with those stubbern guys.  
>Ryan nods and they leave. Soo Jin sighs.<br>Soo Jin: Good. She's gone. Now then, Claire. Can ya hear me?  
>No response.<br>Soo Jin: That's not good. I can't discern if she's dead or alive...  
>Claire: <em>So hungry. I wonder what sis is up ta and when she'll be back. Wait, maybe she went on a trip... I'LL DIE!<em> Sis, don't leave me. Come back!  
>Soo Jin: Claire!<br>Claire: _Is that Neyeli? Just cuz I was thinkin' 'bout 'er, she came back for me? Lucky!_  
>Soo Jin: (whispering) Good. I can hear her now. (normal) Claire, where are ya? Talk ta me.<br>Claire: _Oh. It's not her. She'd know that ta open this wall ya have ta put down the picture on the dresser. Well, whoever it is, it's not like it matters. "I'm" not missin'. But it's odd. It's like Neyeli is playin' hide n' seek cuz the person asked where "I" was. Wait, that's not the point of... Huh?_  
>The wall is turning and when Claire opens her eyes there stands a triumphant Soo Jin grinning from ear to ear.<br>Soo Jin: I'm glad you're alive and in good shape.  
>Claire: <em>What does Soo Jin mean by that? And furthermore, how'd she find me?<em>  
>Soo Jin: How'd I find you? Well, it was easy thanks ta you. After all, ya told me, didn't ya?<br>Claire: _I did no such thing. Arrogant woman._  
>Soo Jin: Who are you callin' arrogant?<br>Claire: Wha? _No way. Is she a mindreader?_  
>Soo Jin: Yes, that's the correct term for it. But since ya weren't specific 'bout which picture it was, I had ta put 'em all down. Now then, how do ya open this th...?<br>M/T: CLAIRE!  
>JR: Soo Jin sure works fast, doesn't she?  
>Mandy and Thomas run towards Claire.<br>Soo Jin: Stop, morans.  
>They don't see Jake rush over. He stops them himself.<br>M/T: Leggo o' me! I neet ta hug Claire.  
>Jake: Maybe ya should listen ta Soo Jin before gettin' any weird ideas.<br>Thomas: Weird...  
>Mandy: Ideas?<br>Jake: Soo Jin, why did they need ta stop?  
>Soo Jin: Oh, good. You're listenin'. You've all seen the Pink Panther, right? Yeah, ya have. Do ya remember when he was runnin'...?<br>She sighs. Mandy and Thomas have not given up on their trying to escape.  
>Soo Jin: Oh, never mind. Let 'em go, Jake.<br>Jake lets go and the two continue on their "crash course." They run right up to the container, hit it, and slide down on their faces. Jake and Ryan try hard not to laugh.  
>MT: Ow.  
>Soo Jin: This box container may be clear but it's very solid.<br>She raps on it. Jake and Ryan can't take it anymore and burst out laughing. They try to cover it with their hands but it only brings the volume down a bit.  
>Thomas: Why didn't you tell us?<br>Soo Jin: I was gonna but cha were too impatient ta listen, so I let cha do what cha wanted. Now then, Claire. Ya never answered me. How do I open this?  
>Claire: <em>The hole in the top only opens enough for ya ta put your hand through. Besides, if I knew a way out I would've escaped a long time ago.<em>  
>Soo Jin opens the hole and takes off Claire's gag. Claire sticks out her tongue.<br>Claire: It's kinda sad but I've actually gotten accustomed ta that bein' in my mouth. Wait a tick... Soo Jin, what are ya gonna do with that?  
>The next second a rocket launcher crashes on the top. The top and sides crack then break and the rocket launcher lands a few feet away from Claire. Claire slowly stands up and undoes her legs then walks over to the others.<br>Mandy: That was dangerous.  
>Soo Jin points to the weapons.<br>Soo Jin: So are all of these since they're all fully functional. I just thought it'd be best ta use 'em for somethin' other than killin'.  
>Claire: Well, thanks. It worked but it scared me half ta death.<br>Soo Jin: Sorry. Now then, I want info on Neyeli.  
>Claire: Uh, well...<br>Everything Neyeli ever told her about Devil Knight flashes through her mind.  
>Soo Jin: Oh, really? Thank you very much. It's just as I thought.<br>Ryan: What is?  
>Soo Jin: I'll tell ya later.<br>Jake: (whining) Come on. Please.  
>Soo Jin takes out her cell and calls Rick. Then puts the cell to her ear and holds out her hand. The split screen happens again. Rick picks up his phone.<br>Rick: Hey, babe.  
>Soo Jin: Save the flattery for later. Can ya bring us home?<br>Rick: I can try.  
>Soo Jin: Thanks, hon.<br>click  
>The split disappears. As Soo Jin, Jake, and Ryan begin to vanish Soo Jin waves goodbye. Back in Jake's living room...<br>Jake: Okay, what were ya thinkin' back there?  
>Soo Jin: We've hit a dead end. The trail is completely cold.<br>J/R: Say what?  
>Soo Jin: It's like this. The only person who know where Jonathon Beacon is, is Neyeli Jorgan and we've lost track o' 'er.<br>Jake: Jonathon? Weren't we lookin' for a devil?  
>Soo Jin: Idiot. Neyeli told Claire that Devil was in her grade and the last time anyone saw Jonathon in school was after he'd successfully recruited Queen Crystal for the war. The last time Jonathon was seen by Tigress he said "I'm the Devil."<br>Jake: Well, yeah. That's true, I guess.  
>Soo Jin: Wow. You don't understand anything, do ya?<br>Jake: All we have ta do is catch Jonathon and put 'im behind bars, right?  
>Soo Jin: No. Jonathon's not the one pullin' the strings. The one behind everything is Devil Knight. Thanks ta what cha remember 'bout that recordin' Atlantis showed ya I gathered some valuable info but I still feel as if Tigress is way ahead o' me.<br>Jake: So this guy's a real devil?  
>Soo Jin and Ryan stare at him.<br>SJ/R: What would make ya think that?  
>Jake: Well... you're a mutant, I'm a vampire, Crystal's a mermaid, and almost all o' the other people we know are not human too.<br>Soo Jin: So what's your point?  
>Jake: So wouldn't it only make sense if he was a real devil incarnate hellbent on destroyin' the world?<br>SJ/R: WHAT? You're kiddin', right? WHAT? YOU'RE SERIOUS?  
>Soo Jin: Imbecile.<br>Ryan: What's in that head o' yours?  
>SJR: Angels and devils don't exist!  
>Jake: Then how is he a devil?<br>Soo Jin: He's not. His name is Devil Knight and if he's hellbent on anything, it's rulin' the world, not destroyin' it!  
>Jake: Oh.<br>Crystal descends the stairs and Soo Jin notices first. She taps Jake on the shoulder.  
>Jake: What? I'm lookin' at ya so tell me what cha wanna say.<br>Ryan: And this is not the way ya should be lookin'.  
>He turns Jake around. Jake spies Crystal and runs to her then hugs her enthusiastically. When he lets go, he holds Crystal at arms length away by her shoulders.<br>Crystal: Jake, I'm sorry.  
>Jake: For what? That was my dad's fault for not askin' 'bout cha. None o' this would've happened if he'd just asked me. More importantly, are you all right, Crystal?<br>Crystal nods.  
>Jake: Thank goodness.<br>Rick comes in.  
>Rick: Sis, you're up! I'm glad. Ya hungry?<br>Crystal: You bet!  
>Rick: Well, this is a touchin' scene. Don't let me disturb ya. You two lovebirds should do just that. Make love. Ya can eat after.<br>He turns like he's going to leave. Jake lets go of Crystal (embarrassed) and turns to Rick. In three strides, he's across the room and has turned Rick around and has Rick by his shirt.  
>Jake: What was that?<br>Rick: Oh, ya know. You two are in love, so it only makes sense that you'd do that. After all, everyone has desires. Right, Jake?  
>Jake raises his fist.<br>Jake: You sick perverted bastard! I'll teach ya a lesson on when ta hold your tongue.  
>His fist zooms closer and Rick covers his face.<br>Rick: I was joking! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I swear!  
>Jake sighs and lets go of Rick.<br>Jake: Good. See that you don't.  
>Rick: I can't believe ya can't take jokes. Jeez.<br>Crystal: Is somethin' the matter?  
>JR: No!  
>Crystal: Good. By the way... Rick?<br>Rick: Yeah?  
>Crystal: Where's Anna?<br>Rick: She said she needed ta see Jill.  
>Crystal: Oh. Guess that's the right thing ta do.<br>R/J/R: HUH? WHAT?  
>Crystal: Nothing. Uh, anyway... What's for dinner?<br>Rick: Mermaid flesh, medium rare.  
>JR: HUH? Mer... maid flesh?  
>Crystal slaps her brother on the back, laughing.<br>Crystal: Ha, ha, hah... Jeez. You're in your jokester mood, aren't cha? But seriously, what are we havin' for dinner, Mr. Comedian?  
>Rick: Steak, ribs, corn, broccoli, Sourdough, salad, and peas. Gregory sure knows how ta cook a feast.<br>Crystal: Mmm. Sounds delicious. Can't wait!  
>She starts for the dinning room but Jake stops her.<br>Crystal: What is it?  
>Jake: Aren't cha mad at Rick at all?<br>Crystal: Why would I be? He's a jokester and says stuff like that all the time. He' said worse before. Nothin' he says can do any damage to me anymore.  
>Jake and Ryan stare at her dumbfounded.<br>Crystal: Oh, yeah. I already texted Jill and Anna 'bout this but Friday we got our first gig as an openin' act. D just told me a little while ago.


	32. Chapter 32

Scene 32

Riot in Town:

Zombie Slaves

Rick, Soo Jin, and Crystal leave the other two in shock.  
>Narrator: Foreboding, isn't it? You can guess what comes next, right? Right. A week of hard work and practice. Friday, they skipped all day and practiced.<br>Anna and Jill wave their hands in front of Jake's face. Jake stares blankly on. All the girls sigh.  
>Jill: Every time it ends up like this.<br>Anna: The crowd will be powerless. We could even...  
>Soo Jin hits Anna on the head.<br>Anna: Ow. What was that for?  
>Soo Jin: May I remind you we're tryin' ta prevent that from happenin', not make it happen ourselves.<br>Anna: Yes, ma'am.  
>Jill: So, Crystal, what are ya gonna do now? Crystal? Where'd she go?<br>Soo Jin: She'll be back but for now... I'm gonna have some fun.  
>Anna: What are ya gonna do?<br>Soo Jin: What do ya think? Brainwash 'im.  
>She clears her throat, puts her hand to her cheek, then smiles evilly.<br>Soo Jin: Jake, when you are told an order by Crystal, you will respond like a butler would. Also, every night you will make love to her.  
>Jill: Soo Jin, that's nasty and horrible to both o' them. Jake has a hard enough time controlin' himself as it is.<br>Soo Jin: Fine, you're right. Scratch that.  
>She clears her throat again.<br>Soo Jin: Jake, when you are told an order by Crystal, you will respond like a butler would with "Yes, mistress" or "I do as my master wishes." Plus you'll propose ta Crystal on Christmas.  
>Anna: And from now on whenever we play The Queen, you'll wear earplugs like the rest of us.<br>Jill, Anna, and Soo Jin all nod at their brilliant plan. Crystal walks in with the pizza and a tray of water. She stops after spying Jake's blank expression.  
>Crystal: Dangnabit. I forgot ta return him ta normal, didn't I?<br>Her friends all nod. Crystal sighs.  
>Crystal: You are free. Other than obeying the orders given to you, you are once again yourself. Return the soul.<br>Jake shakes himself out.  
>Jake: Jeez. I never make it ta the end o' the song. Sorry, guys.<br>Soo Jin: Oh, ya do. Now rememberin' it is a different deal.  
>Crysta;l: Jake, help me with this.<br>Jake: Yes, mistress.  
>He walks over and Crystal's nails turn yellow. As he takes the pizzas from her, she drops her head.<br>Jake: What's wrong Crystal?  
>Crystal: Uh... Jake. Wh... wh... where did ya l... learn that?<br>Jake: Learn what? I helped cuz ya asked me to.  
>Crystal's nails turn brown.<br>Soo Jin: Jake. Pizza. Now.  
>Jake: Yeah, yeah. I'm comin', I'm comin'.<br>He starts handing out the boxes.  
>Crystal: Jake, come here.<br>Jake: Yes, mistress.  
>He walks over to her quickly.<br>Jake: Yes?  
>Crystal: Listen ta yourself. Are you a butler?<br>Jake: I do as my master wishes.  
>He turns bright red while Crystal's nails turn orange.<br>Jake: What the heck did I just say?  
>Crystal: Jake, that's even worse than what cha said before. Wait a tick...<br>She turns to face her friends who are trying to suppress their giggles by pretending to eat.  
>Crystal: What did you do?<br>Soo Jin: Nothin'.  
>Crystal's nails turn red.<br>Crystal: That's a lie. You realized I'd forgotten 'bout him and took advantage o' that. What other weird things did ya guys brainwash him ta do?  
>Anna: We just suggested that from now on, when we play that song live he wears earplugs like all the rest o' us.<br>Crystal: Anything else I should know 'bout?  
>Jill: Nope.<br>Crystal's nails turn purple. She sighs.  
>Jake: I'm missin' somethin' here. What's goin' on?<br>Soo Jin: Well, yes you are missin' somethin'. That song will um... hypnotize ya, leavin' ya vulnerable and with no memory of the time in between once your soul is returned. While the soul is captured, you can say things that will be programmed in there when the soul is returned.  
>Jake: Oh. Hmmm... Out of the two words ya used, I'd prefer hypnotism. Program makes it sound like we're robots. Wait... YOU BRAINWASHED ME? How many times have ya done that?<br>Jill: Woah. Calm down, dude. That was the first time. Honest.  
>Anna: Yeah. All the other times Crystal returned your soul right away.<br>Jake: I just have this feelin' that isn't everthing ya said.  
>Crystal puts her hand over her mouth as her eyes turn bright red. Jake doesn't notice this and she turns around then runs out of the room followed by Jill and Soo Jin.<br>Jake: Aren't you gonna follow too?  
>Anna shakes her head.<br>Jake: Why not?  
>Anna: It's got nothin' ta do with me. Besides ya should be more worried 'bout gettin' a ring.<br>Jake: A ring? For what?  
>Anna: Well, don't tell 'em I told cha, although Soo Jin'll know anyway. You were right.<br>Jake: Come again?  
>Anna: Well, you were right. Soo Jin also told ya ta propose ta Crystal on Christmas.<br>Jake: Say what? I have no will of my own.  
>Anna: It could've been worse. She was originally gonna have ya make love with Crystal every night.<br>Jake: SAY WHAT?  
>Anna: Here, catch.<br>Anna grabs a bag next to her and throws it at Jake.  
>Jake: What's this? Condoms? Cuz that ain't funny.<br>Anna tries not to laugh but can't help it.  
>Anna: No. God no. They're earplugs. You're gonna want 'em. That is, if ya don't wanna be hypnotized again.<br>Jake: Oh. Thanks.  
>Anna: I'm gonna leave now... so you can change.<br>Jake: Thanks again.  
>The scene changes to a dark auditorium.<br>Announcer: Thank you all for comin' today. But before we get ta the main event, I present... Riot!  
>The crowd starts screaming. Crystal's nails turn yellow as the spotlight turns on her.<br>Crystal: Tis the season of Christmas. So what are we gonna do?  
>Crowd: (chanting) START A RIOT.<br>Crystal: Let's Riot!  
>Soo Jin: A one, two, three, four...<br>After the song... The crowd screams. The instrument members put in their earplugs. Soo Jin nods to Crystal when they're all set.  
>Crystal: Give it up for JAW.<br>The spotlight turns onto Jake.  
>Jake: Uh... Hi.<br>The crowd all screams.  
>Crowd: He's hot. Omigod. JAW's amazin'. I love him. JAW ROCKS!<br>Crystal: Anyway... This next song is one o' my personal favorites. So give it up for The Queen.  
>She holds up two fingers behind her back.<br>Soo Jin: A one, two, three, four...  
>Soo Jin hits both cymbols.<br>Jake: How was it?  
>No one moves.<br>Crystal: Cheer so he's not suspicious.  
>The crowd goes wild.<br>Crystal: That's enough.  
>The crowd goes silent.<br>Crystal: Neyeli Jorgan, please go ta the Siren's Song right now. Everyone else, remember ta cheer loudly for the main event. Oh, and treasure your family cuz ya never know when they'll be gone. Um... So that's all. So... You are free. Other than obeyin' the orders given ta you, you are once again yourself. Return the souls.  
>The crowd blinks then starts cheering again.<br>Soo Jin: And with that,we bid you adieu.  
>Crystal pulls out what looks like a grenade and throws it on the ground while the band members reset the instruments and take out their earplugs. Nothing happens. Then Crystal leans in towards the mic that she'd put back.<br>Crystal: Boom.  
>The "grenade" explodes putting the stage in a god. The auditorium erupts in chaos. Waiting out by his car for Riot! is D. He looks at his watch and when he looks up again, there they come, running like they're being chased. D lifts up his hand and the five are running in the air.<br>Crystal: Stop!  
>The group trip and land flat on the "ground."<br>SJ/J/J/A: It doesn't hurt.  
>They open their eyes and realize they're floating over D's head.<br>Dave: Judgin' from your reaction, it went well.  
>Crystal: There was definitely a riot. Now, can ya let us down gently, D?<br>Dave: Nope.  
>He pushes his hand up and they rise higher. When he nods they stop rising. They close their eyes and D pulls one hand into him and then the other hand drops fast. When they open their eyes, they're in the car and buckled with D driving away from the concert already.<br>Riot!: How?  
>Crystal: I thought you were gonna drop us.<br>Dave: I did drop ya. Just dropped ya into the car.  
>Crystal: That's impossible. This car is a solid piece o' steel, completely BP, work o' art.<br>J/J/A: BP?  
>Crystal: Uh, never mind. D, take us ta that spot.<br>The car makes a sharp left turn.  
>Dave: Okay. Do ya want me ta wait?<br>Crystal: Nah.  
>Soo Jin: Alright, they're expectin' us.<br>They drive up to the Siren's Song. The seats unbuckle and the door opens. The five pile out.  
>Crystal: Thanks, D. You're the best!<br>Dave: Yeah, yeah.  
>He drives off.<br>Jake: Where are we?  
>Carol Siren: Obviously the Siren's Song. Now then, why'd ya bring a costumer and help, Crystal?<br>Crystal smiles and hugs her cousin.  
>Crystal: I did no such thing, Carol. These are my friends.<br>Carol: Oh, well come in. And 'bout that other girl...  
>Crystal: She's my slave.<br>Carol: Guessed as much.  
>She opens the door for the five. Steve is drying a glass.<br>Steve: Welcome to the Siren's Song. White or black?  
>Crystal: White.<br>Steve puts the glass on the shelf. As he turns around, he asks...  
>Steve: And how many are...?<br>He looks at the group.  
>Steve: I thought cha said white.<br>Crystal: I did. Ya do as I say and I say what I mean.  
>Steve's face lights up.<br>Steve: Crystal! Jeez. I didn't recognize ya.  
>Crystal: Maybe cuz I'm not dressed the way I normally do in all those cute clothes. Riot just, ya know, was majorly successful and I wanted ta celebrate. So I thought what better place than the Siren's Song.<br>Steve comes out from behind the counter and Crystal hugs him. Jake's face contorts to show his displeasure and Steve just keeps smiling. He pets Crystal on the head.  
>Steve: Crystal, please introduce me ta your friends.<br>Crystal: Okay.  
>She lets go and Jake changes his face expression again. She turns.<br>Crystal: I've told cha 'bout 'em all though.  
>Steve: Yet you've never introduced us.<br>Crystal: Yeah, I guess. This is Jill, Anna, Soo Jin, and Jake.  
>Soo Jin: Thanks for your help before. We wouldn't have found Crystal without cha.<br>Steve: No problemo. I'd do anything for Crystal.  
>Jake clenches his fists.<br>Jake: So before she disappeared she was here? With you?  
>Steve: Yeah. What of it? I have too many ta look after, after all everyone "belongs" ta someone. Crystal's no different. All ages and species come through that door. I can't be expected ta be responsible for every person who comes here. Now then, may I show the lovely ladies ta your seats?<br>Crystal: Yes. It's over there... with her.  
>Steve: I figured she was one o' your zombies. She looks like your sister, so I'm guessin' a fox.<br>They sit and "Diamond" stares at them blankly. Carol hands out the menus then sits across from Jake.  
>Crystal: Neyeli Jorgan, from now on you're my slave. You follow my orders and to me you must always tell the truth. You will never talk ta Devil KnightJonathon 'bout me and when I call out your name you'll come to me ASAP. You are free. Other than obeyin' the orders given ta ya, you are once again yourself. Return the soul.  
>"Diamond" blinks.<br>"Diamond": Where am I?  
>Crystal: That doesn't matter. Answer me, Neyeli. Where is Devil Knight?<br>"Diamond": He's in an abandoned warehouse.  
>Soo Jin shakes her head.<br>Crystal: Where is Devel Knight?  
>"Diamond": I told you.<br>Crystal: Damn. Oh, well. Neyeli, from now on you report ta me everything Devil's doin'.  
>"Diamond": But... he'll notice if I...<br>Crystal: That's simple. Just keep doin' what he tells ya ta do but report ta me everything he plans ta do. Understand?  
>"Diamond": Y... Yes.<br>Crystal: Good.  
>Carol: Crystal, what's takin' ya guys so long ta decide your order?<br>Crystal: Sorry, Carol. I'll start with salt water.


	33. Chapter 33

Scene 33

Wedding Crashers

Natator: Hold it. I'm not watchin' 'em freakin' eat. That's borin', got nothin' ta do with the plot, and it's a waste of my time. Fast forward... and I mean fast. The calender starts blowing away the days towards Christmas Eve. No, wait there's no time for that. We all know he proposed so that's where we're goin'. The wedding reception is what we're aimin' for. While you're watchin' the calender, I'll explain two major events that happened in between. King Asher was murdered and Crystal drank Jake's blood showin' off her purple and gold wings for it's now King Jake. Tigress captured and tortured Jonathon's older brother, the human Max Beacon. The physical torture didn't do much but whatever she did psychologically had the right affect. The units under Max's command are now as under Tigress's control as he is. Ah, here we are, June 19th. The wedding reception is going swimmingly.  
>Some of Riot's famous friends are singing as a tribute. The happy couple, the rest of Riot, and the President, the Russian President, and the English Prime Minister are siting at a table with the wedding cake in front of them. Jonathon is sneaking up behind the unaware group. He's got a knife to the President's throat when you hear a gun cocking.<br>Max Beacon: Freeze, whoever you are.  
>Crystal looks at the scene, sighs, turns back to her husband and kisses him. Then standing up, she starts to cut the cake.<br>Crystal: Duck!  
>The cake explodes and the guests sit there shocked. Tigress lifts up her head. She rips the bottom off her dress. Jonathon turns invisible. The frosting is covering him so he's still visible. Tigress kicks the frosting figure.<br>Tigress: Max, take everyone ta my secret base. They'll be safe there. I've contacted the helicopter.  
>Max: But you'll be alone. That's not safe.<br>Tigress: Who do you think you're talkin' to?  
>Max: The Tigress.<br>Tigress: Correct. Now leave.  
>Jonathon: Say what? But I killed you.<br>Tigress: You cannot kill the immortal.  
>Max: Fine. All who need to evacuate, please come with me.<br>The VIP's stand up and they walk to the back of the church. But as Max is about to open the door, it bursts open and Tigress turns to face Jonathon. A SWAT team has entered and begins surrounding the party.  
>Tigress: Jonathon, if ya don't want your dad ta know 'bout you bein' the Ghost, you'd better scram.<br>Jonathon: How can I? A bunch of floatin' frosting is suspicious.  
>Tigress kicks him to the ground.<br>Tigress: Rollin' in the grass'll save ya.  
>Tigress closes her eyes and Crystal opens hers. The SWAT team jumps to surround her, while most of the guests are running out.<br>Team Leader: We have her. Put your hands in the air.  
>Jake: Where are you takin' my wife?<br>Crystal smiles.  
>Crystal: Jake, it's fine.<br>In an interrogation room...  
>Crystal's sitting there with Max standing in the corner.<br>Crystal: Where are they?  
>Max: They were taken from me. But I assure you, they're safe, Crystal.<br>Crystal: Good. Now, mind tellin' me what's goin' on, Max.  
>Max: I would but I have no idea.<br>The door opens and in walks Chief Beacon. He closes the door and sits down.  
>Crystal: What's this 'bout?<br>Chief Beacon: It's about Tigress.  
>Crystal: I've heard o' her. So have a lot o' people. So why am I here?<br>Chief Beacon: Don't act innocent. You are Tigress.  
>Crystal: No, I'm not. I'm Crystal Anderson.<br>Chief Beacon: You're both.  
>Crystal: What evidence do you have?<br>Chief Beacon: Jim Conner, Jeffery Austin, Frederick Compton.  
>Each name brings out a picture.<br>Crystal: Yeah. Lots o' people knew of 'em. I don't see what's it gotta do with me and unless ya have any concrete evidence, ya can't hold me here.  
>Chief Beacon: How can this not disgust you?<br>Crystal shrugs.  
>Chief Beacon: What were you doin' on these dates?<br>He shows them. Crystal shrugs again.  
>Crystal: I dunno.<br>Chief Beacon: What do ya mean you don't know?  
>Crystal: I mean I don't know.<br>Chief Beacon: No alibi. Guilty.  
>Crystal sighs.<br>Crystal: Did you hear all that?  
>She closes her eyes and bursts out laughing.<br>Tigress: Of course I did. In all my years, I've never heard as incompetent an investigator as this one. I feel really sorry for you, Max.  
>Crystal opens her eyes again.<br>Crystal: You're right, I'm Tigress. Oh, wait. No, I'm not.  
>She leans in, closes her eyes, and opens them again. She puts both hands under her chin and stares at the Chief of Police.<br>Tigress: Ya caught me again. So now what, Chief Beacon?  
>Chief Beacon: Don't speak that way ta me, murderer.<br>Tigress: Oh, I don't know 'bout that. From my point of view, they were the murderers.  
>Max grabs his dad.<br>Max: Dad, get away from her!  
>Tigress turns and folds her legs over each other and puts one hand on the table.<br>Tigress: That certainly is noble, Max. But I could've already killed 'im if I wanted to. You of all people would know how many weapons I make 'er carry all the time.  
>Chief Beacon: That's impossible. We took all your weapons.<br>Max: She wouldn't even need a weapon to kill you, Dad!  
>Chief Beacon: Wait. You know her, Max?<br>Max lets go of his father and looks away.  
>Max: I'm sorry, Dad.<br>Chief Beacon: How? When?  
>Tigress: He should know me. He's my underling.<br>Chief Beacon: Under... ling?  
>Tigress: Right.<br>Max: I'm just lucky ta still be alive.  
>Tigress: I had two choices... One, kill or two, to... err... I mean make my underling. Max looked promising so I kept him alive.<br>brrr, brrr  
>She closes her eyes and opens them. Crystal picks up her phone. She looks at the caller ID and sighs.<br>Crystal: Jake, what's up? Jake, speak up. I can't hear you at all.  
>She stands up, her face becomes aghast, and her nails turn red.<br>Crystal: You! Why do you have Jake's phone? Where are you, ya idiot? Why do ya have my husband when I agreed ta be on your side? Oh, really? So ya want me ta what? Y can't kill me, so you're gonna kill Jake? Ya got some nerve, little Ghosty boy. Fine, Tigress'll be there and we'll settle this once and for all. But I'm warnin' ya, you'll end up dead, little Ghost. Mark my words.  
>click<br>Crystal closes her eyes and opens them.  
>Tigress: Well, this conversation is over, Chief. I don't have time ta waste on idle chat.<br>Chief Beacon: Now look here. You hurt my son and...  
>The door opens.<br>Chief Beacon: This is an interrogation room. Who would be dumb enough to surpass their jurisdiction?  
>U.S. President: No, I believe it is you who is oversteppin' your authority, Chief Beacon.<br>Chief Beacon: Mr. President?  
>U.S. President: Come along now, Tigress. Thanks ta your friend, we're trackin' the call.<br>Tigress: Max, if you must show your father the documents you stole from me, fine. Just remember ta get 'em back ta me soon. And thank you, Mr. President for your help.  
>U.S. President: It's the least I can do when you're out savin' the world one evil guy at a time.<br>Chief Beacon: Documents?


	34. Chapter 34

Scene 34

Proof of Immortality

Tigress: Go on ahead, Mr. President. I'll be there soon.  
>The U.S. President bows and leave.<br>Tigress: Also, Max, I'll also let cha keep the katana ya stole if ya do exactly what ya did with it ta me the first time.  
>Max: What about...?<br>Tigress: It's fine. In fact, it'll be better this way.  
>Max: Yes, ma'am.<br>Chief Beacon: First, documents, then a katana. You, who are a murderer is accusing my son of crimes he did not commit.  
>Max: Dad, you have no idea what you're sayin'. She's right.<br>Chief Beacon: Say what?  
>From a sheath hidden in his pants Max takes out a katana. He puts it to Tigress's throat and she nods. In a graceful slice, the head rolls off and starts bleeding. Then as the body starts to crumple forward, Max jams the katana straight into where the heart would be. The body falls and the katana shows straight through the back. Chief Beacon pats his son on the back.<br>Chief Beacon: You sure showed that monster. Son, ya killed the evil murderer. I'm so proud of you.  
>Max: Don't turn off the recording.<br>Chief Beacon: Son, you're askin' me ta waste... Huh?  
>The five ghosts had appeared and repeat their process. The head which had rolled across the room, rolled itself back towards its body and once close enough it slides on the neck. The bleeding stops (from the neck anyway) and leaves no trace (except bloodstains) of every having been cut off. Tigress blinks then gets up. She turns and is about to walk out the door.<br>Max: Tigress.  
>She turns and looks at him.<br>Tigress: Yes?  
>Max: My katana.<br>Tigress: Ah, yes. Thanks for remindin' me. I've gotten to the point where it no longer hurts.  
>She puts both hands on the handle and pulls the katana out. She hands it to Max and you can clearly see the hole in her heart heal and then the holes in her body heal as well.<br>Tigress: Well, see ya later, Max. I hope ya recorded that so ya can watch it as many times as ya want...  
>Max: Ha. Thanks for the katana.<br>Tigress: Remember to return the documents...  
>Max: Yeah.<br>She rushes out of the room. Max turns to his father and waves his hand in front of his face. Nothing happens.  
>Max: And he fainted. Well, it's true I did too the first time I saw that, but she showed me ta prove her point ta me. She's immortal. Although she probably showed my dad just ta scare 'im.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Scene 35

Savin' the World Before Honeymoonin' part 1

In the Anderson's living room... All the gang has gathered. Tigress walks in with the U.S. President. She looks at the group. Jill is setting up a huge vat on the fire with Thomas's help, Claire is practicing attacking, Mandy is practicing breathing fire, Soo Jin and Ryan are working with the army on tracking the call, Steve is grabbing supplies, and Carol is helping Rick to practice sword fighting with swords and shields made out of light. Tigress smiles.  
>Tigress: Well, well, well... This is quite a sight. Mandy, Claire, you'll be quite helpful but stop practicin' now. We can't have the house destroyed.<br>They nod and stop doing what they're doing.  
>Tigress: Jill, Thomas, I'm gonna need a truth potion, and an anti-gas potion.<br>Jill: Got cha.  
>Tigress: Soo Jin, Ryan, tell me as soon as ya get the co-ordinates.<br>They nod.  
>Tigress: George, Steve, take plenty of supplies to Atlantis. Not yet though.<br>Steve: One step ahead o' ya.  
>Tigress: By the way, Rick and Carol... are ya two doin'? Ya look like ya came right outta the Zelda video game.<br>Rick: I'm gonna be attackin' with these.  
>Tigress: Hell no! You're gonna use real weapons, if ya fight.<br>Rick fae: Etarginessid.  
>The swords and shields fade.<br>Tigress: Those who need weapons, follow me.  
>She walks to what looks like a closet but there's a keypad on the side. She types in 8447377 and enter. The door opens just like Crystal's door would upstairs. Tigress walks in with purpose, and walks back out with a grenade launcher.<br>Army: DUCK!  
>Mandy: I thought there wasn't gonna be destruction of the house.<br>Soo Jin: Smile.  
>click<br>The scene changes to a close up of Jonathon. The beginning of We R Who We R by Ke$ha starts playing. He jumps in surprise and trips.  
>Jonathon: Ow.<br>Jonathon pushes himself up and shakes himself off. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out Jake's phone.  
>Jonathon: What's this? A new text?<br>He opens the phone up and opens the message. He then slams the phone shut, drops it, and runs out of the room.  
>Narrator: What could possibly scare the kidnapper so badly? Well, I'll show ya.<br>The screen blacks out and in fades the picture of Tigress holding the grenade launcher, her wedding dress covered in blood and ripped at the knees, wearing spiky heals and black ripped tights. Her smile gives off her evil killing intent. Underneath are the words "I'm coming 4 u." The scene changes back to the Anderson's. Ryan walks up to the door.  
>Ryan: Tigress, we still can't trace the call or the text.<br>Tigress: _That's fine. Thanks._  
>She walks out dragging a chest. In the center of the army, she stops and kicks the chest over, strewing all her weapons (that she isn't already wearing) on the floor.<br>Tigress: Take what cha want. I don't care if ya mess 'em up either, just give 'em back. Ya got that?  
>The faces nod.<br>Tigress: Good. Now then...  
>She walks over to her friends and family.<br>Tigress: How's it goin', Jill?  
>Jill: Great.<br>Tigress smiles.  
>Tigress: Prrrfect. My plan is ready except for one detail... Neyeli Jorgan.<br>A few seconds later... poof  
>Everyone starts coughing and then there is "Diamond".<br>Tigress: Don't cha have another fairy form?  
>"Diamond": No. So why am I here?<br>Tigress sighs.  
>Tigress: Where is Devil Knight?<br>"Diamond": Sittin' on the vampire's throne. He's waitin' ta ambush ya. That is' if ya make it past all the traps.  
>Tigress: I'm startin' ta like this guy. And Jake?<br>"Diamond": Locked in a cage in the throne room. One of the traps is a cage for you too.  
>Tigress: Of course, of course. Rick, go get yourself a real sword and shield. Anna, you get a pistol and a bow and arrows. Thanks, Neyeli. Go back now before they realize you're gone.<br>"Diamond" fae: Dnes em kcab.  
>She fades away as Rick and Mandy come back.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Scene 36

Savin' the World B4 Honeymoonin':

Executin' the "Perfect" Plan

Tigress is standing on the roof of the vampire castle. She puts her index finger in her ear.  
>Tigress: All systems red. Begin the execution.<br>Over the earpiece...  
>Soo Jin: The eagles have eyes.<br>Mandy: Beta, ready for action.  
>Rick: Omega, all set.<br>Tigress: Alpha is ready. All systems go.  
>She takes her hand out of her ear and pulls the fake tongue out from around her ankles. She points the fake tongue towards the roof and presses the button. It attaches and she grabs the "tongue" tightly in her right hand. She walks to the edge of the roof and jumps backwards off of it. When she's in front of the huge window of the throne room, she starts swinging faster and faster. She eventually crashes through them. This surprises Jonathon and Jake. Tigress smiles evilly and turns to face the two. She gets up slowly and walks over to the cage holding Jake and just kicks the door-bars at an angle so that it hangs from there like a normal flap. Both guys pale. She then walks into the cage and unties Jake's bonds and undoes the gag.<br>Jake: Tigress, this is my dad's house so save him, not me.  
>Tigress: Are you an idiot? I thought you could tell from the wings that your father's dead too.<br>Jake: Then save my mother.  
>Tigress: There shouldn't be a need for that.<br>Jake: But...  
>Tigress: Sorry. I'm only here for you.<br>Before Jake could realize what's going on, Tigress grabs his left wrist and swings him out of the cage. He lands on the floor and coughs out a little blood.  
>Jake: Oof.<br>He wipes his mouth and gets up. He begins to turn around but is finished only when he finishes his second to last word.  
>Jake: That was totally un... nec... cessary.<br>He's staring at the cage that just a few seconds ago he'd been in. Tigress is dying again. Spikes had come out of all four sides of the cage, piercing her entire body. She starts coughing up blood.  
>Jake: Tigress? Tigress! Why? No, you can't die!<br>Jonathon: I'm afraid that's impossible.  
>He steps halfway out of the shadows holding a remote. Jake turns at the voice and glares.<br>Jake: You devil!  
>Jonathon: That's right.<br>He steps all the way out and Jake's jaw drops.  
>Jake: Jonathon?<br>Jonathon: No! I'm Devil Knight! So you'd better watch your mouth.  
>He presses a button and the spikes get bigger and sharper. Jake turns in to see Tigress cough up more blood. Then her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body goes limp.<br>Jake: Crystal!  
>Satisfied, Jonathon presses another button and the spikes vanish. The lifeless body falls to the floor. Jake runs over, picks up the body princess-style, then swiftly runs out of the cage to avoid the spikes. He sets her down and turns back to Jonathon.<br>Jake: Why? Why are you doing this, Jonathon? Why do ya wanna make our existence known ta the humans? Why ruin the peace we've worked so hard ta achieve? The third of the world's population that is human... Well, it's called "Ignorance is bliss" for a reason.  
>Jonathon: Shut up, (disgusted) King Jake. You'd never understand!<br>Jonathon pulls out a .45 and points it at Jake. Jake doesn't see any weapons to use, so he shows his fangs and red eyes.  
>Jonathon: You think that'll scare me?<br>Jake turns and sinks his fangs into Tigress. He sucks twice then pulls out and his face is twisted with disgust.  
>Jake: Yuck! No one would ever wanna drink that!<br>Jake stands up again.  
>Jake: Answer me, Jonathon.<br>Jonathon: You'd never understand my feelings!  
>Jake: Of course not. Especially if ya don't even talk about it!<br>Jonathon: Just shut up.  
>He cocks the gun and Jake gulps. Then two "disembodied" arms grab Jonathon's arms. Neyeli steps out of the shadows on the left of Jonathon and Jake returns to human form.<br>Jonathon: Let me go, Neyeli.  
>Neyeli: No. Haven't cha killed enough?<br>Devil Knight: Besides, killin' another one o' the innocent isn't gonna get cha anywhere. Now lower the gun, my little Ghost.  
>Nakita stares behind Jake and then hides behind Jonathon.<br>JJD: What is it, Neyeli?  
>Tigress: I guess that's an appropriate reaction.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Scene 37

Savin' the World Before Honeymoonin':

a Ghost and a Devil

Jake spins around at the voice and hugs Tigress.  
>Jake: Ya scared me. I thought for sure you'd died.<br>Tigress: No. It would've been more obvious if I'd died.  
>Jonathon: B... B... But you were dead. I made sure of it.<br>Devil: Are you Tigress?  
>Tigress: The one and only.<br>Devil wheels out into the open.  
>Devil: So it's true. You are immortal.<br>Tigress: Well, yes. Ack! Jake, you're crushin' me! Let go, ya moran!  
>Jake: Uh... (puzzled) sorry.<br>He lets go and backs away. Jonathon lowers the gun.  
>Jonathon: How'd ya do it? By killin' hundreds o' people, attractin' the attention o' the grim reaper, and then makin' a pact with him to atone for your sins?<br>Tigress: Hell no! If that were the case, then the famous serial murderers throughout history would still be alive.  
>Jonathon: Then what did ya do to obtain immortality?<br>Tigress: Humph. Immortality's overrated. Ya watch your host body grow old, die, and ya see them enter the world of the dead. Then ya wake up in a newborn babe's body. Ya experience the same things over and over. Ya get so sick o' it that cha really wanna die but cha can't. No matter how many ways ya die and heal, it still hurts like hell. Plus the fact ya always have ta share a body. Ya never get one ta yourself again. Then there's the memory. Ya remember every single one o' your lives which is even worse cuz you have ta multiply each host body by the number of times you "died." I can only live cuz I'm emotionally dead. It's not for someone like you, Ghost Boy.  
>Jonathon: I'm not doin' it for me!<br>Jake: Then who are ya doin' it for?  
>Devil: That would be me.<br>Jake: Who are you anyway?  
>Jonathon points the gun at Jake again.<br>Jake: Whoa. What did I do?  
>Jonathon: How dare you...<br>Devil puts up his hand.  
>Devil: Please, my little Ghost. Of course they wouldn't know me. Even your girlfriend's wonderin' the same thing. She just won't say it.<br>Jonathon puts the gun back down.  
>Devil: I am the real Devil Knight.<br>Jake: So you're the mastermind of this whole rotten scheme?  
>Devil: No. I didn't even learn about it till we came here and met the former Queen Kate of the Vampires.<br>Jake: My mom? Where is she?  
>Tigress: Hold up Tiger.<br>Kate Anderson walks in and curtsies to her son and daughter-in-law.  
>Jake: Mom, what're ya doin'?<br>Tigress: Calm down, Tiger. It's perfectly appropriate considerin' how she's no longer royalty.  
>Jake: Huh? Why are ya suddenly callin' me Tiger?<br>Tigress walks to stand right in front of him and slaps him across the face.  
>Jake: Ow. What the hell was that for?<br>Tigress: Next time ya do somethin' as stupid as drinkin' my blood, you should make it less obvious!  
>Jake: What does that have ta do with...?<br>He jumps back because Tigress is swinging her claws at his head. She continues to swing her claws and he keeps dodging.  
>Jake: Tigress, that's not fair. I don't have any weapons.<br>Tigress: Hah. You don't need any weapons, Tiger.  
>Jake stops and when she comes again, he grabs both of her wrists.<br>Jake: My name is not Tiger.  
>Tigress struggles but no matter what she can't break away.<br>Jonathon: Are you two done with your lovers quarrel?  
>Tigress: I'm not fightin'. I'm provin' a point. Retract.<br>The claws disappear and so Jake lets go of her. She rubs her wrists.  
>Jake: What's wrong?<br>Tigress: What do ya think, you idiot? You're too damn strong.  
>Jake: Wait. Aren't you...?<br>Tigress: The strongest person in the world. I was. Dracula, get your shitty grim reaper ass here now.  
>A black and red cloak with a hood materializes in front of Tigress and shocks everyone else. From the bottom appears bones and where the face would be appears the palest face ever acompianied by red eyes and fangs. The sythe appears and the arm that's holding the sythe is bones while the other arm is flesh.<br>Dracula: If you're gonna call me, pick one. I mean, how is this funny?  
>He opens the cloak to show his legs of bone and bone waist but then his upper body is flesh except for the dominant arm.<br>Tigress: I think it suits you. Or would you rather I have said it the other way?  
>Dracula: HELL NO!<br>He closes the cloak and hits Tigress squarely on the head with his fist. Her eyes well up and she holds her head.  
>Tigress: Dammit. Ow. That's the second time today. What did I do to deserve gettin' beaten up today? First Tiger, now you.<br>Jake: My name's not Tiger!  
>Tigress: This is all your fault, Dracula. Why didn't you prevent him from drinking my blood? Now Jake's just like me.<br>Dracula: Sure he's a Tiger but he's not an official Tiger.  
>Tigress: That makes no sense. He gained my speed, strength, and my weapon knowledge as well as my regeneration and immortality. How is he not a Tiger?<br>She draws her claws again and smiles evilly again.  
>Jonathon: Blood? I just need him ta drink your blood and then he'll be immortal?<br>Jake: Huh?  
>Tigress seizes her chance but just like before Jake senses her and dodges. She's caught by Dracula.<br>Tigress: Let me go Dracula.  
>Dracula: Listen to me Tigress. He's not immortal yet. You'd kill him if ya did that.<br>Tigress: Retract.  
>The claws disappear and she stops struggling.<br>Tigress: What do ya mean by that?  
>Dracula: Unlike me, he stopped. Not only that, but he stopped after two sips.<br>Tigress: What does that have ta do with anything? He'll do it again.  
>Dracula: I highly doubt that. Isn't that right, King Jake?<br>Tigress turns and stares at Jake. He gulps and starts backing away.  
>Dracula: King Jake, what're ya so scared of?<br>Jake: She'd kill me if I said it.  
>Dracula: I'm pretty sure that's impossible considering how you're stronger and quicker than she is. Well, if you won't talk, I'll just show her.<br>He pulls out an iPad.  
>Jake: What's with that?<br>Dracula: All the better to prove my point with, my dear.  
>Jake: What? Are you supposed ta be the wolf?<br>Dracula fools around for a few seconds then turns the iPad to the gathered folds. He enlarges the picture. There's Jake looking thoroughly disgusted with his "meal."  
>Dracula: I'm pretty sure he won't try your blood again, Tigress.<br>Tigress's serious expression changes to overjoy then back again. She turns towards Jake who gulps and proceeds to cover his face with his arms. She grabs his wrists and brings one hand to touch her breasts and the other to her butt, then she starts making noises. Jake quickly opens his eyes and falls over in surprise.  
>Jake: Wah! Wha... Wha... What are you doing?<br>Tigress: Givin' you a treat. Ya don't like it?  
>Jake: No! Cuz it's not Crystal.<br>Tigress: Oh. So, you want Crystal ta do that? Interesting. Very interesting.  
>She turns her back to him, puts her hand on her chin, and starts pacing. Jake blushes.<br>Jake: Th... Th... That's n... no... not wha... wha... what I m... meant!  
>Tigress: Although, that's impossible. She's a virgin and naive to a fault. I mean, that's one of her good points too... Oof.<br>She's pushed to the ground by Jake. She jumps up and dusts herself off.  
>Tigress: Jeez! Just cuz I was badmouthin' your wife, doesn't mean ya can hurt me.<br>She turns to face him. His left hand is on the ground and the stump on his arm is bleeding profusly. He falls down and starts holding the stump as he screams in pain. Jonathon is standing over Jake with a sword.  
>Jonathon: Damn. I missed.<br>Dracula: You're losin' your touch, Tigress.  
>Tigress: Not at all. I was ignorin' the kid tryin' ta cut off my arm. But now, I'm mad.<br>Before Jonathon realizes it, the sword's been torn from his hand and is at Devil Knight's throat and Tigress's opposite claws are on Neyeli's throat. Neyeli tries to move but...  
>Tigress: Neyeli Jorgan, stay.<br>Neyeli becomes as stiff as a board and gulps.  
>Tigress: So which one first, Jonathon? It's your choice. Your girl or your father figure.<br>Jonathon whirls around, pulls out his gun again, and points it at Jake.  
>Jonathon: You hurt either and he's toast.<br>Tigress: You already decapitated him. So I was asking which one ta return the favor on.  
>Jake stands up slowly and Dracula puts his shoulder under Jake's good shoulder for support.<br>Jake: Tigress, I'm fine.  
>Tigress: What kinda joke is that? You're definitely not okay.<br>Jake: It's jsut a hand. I can live without it.  
>Tigress: How much more idiotic can ya get?<br>Dracula: You're both right. You can live without a hand but you're in major pain that can be fixed. Tigress, relax. I'll coach him through it.  
>Tigress: Until he's fine, I will continue with this.<br>Dracula: Alright. I understand. Jake, relax. Don't fight the urge you're feeling. Embrace it. Let it flow through you, making you whole again. That's right.  
>Jake closes his eyes and his arm starts to regrow until it's whole again.<br>Tigress: Retract. You can move now, Neyeli Jorgan.  
>The claws disappear and Tigress hands the sword to Devil Knight as Jake opens his eyes.<br>Jake: Wah! What the heck?  
>Tigress: That's certainly different from me.<br>Dracula: You and I do it one way cuz we're immortal. I told cha he's not immortal yet.  
>Jonathon: Enough.<br>He presses a button and the room fills with gas. The gas starts to go out the window but the damage had been done. Kate Anderson and Jake are passed out and captured in two different cages. Dracula had disappeared and Jonathon shows a triumphant smile.  
>Jonathon: I won. Now, for some immortal blood.<br>He turns towards a cage that should have Tigress in it but it's empty. His expression changes to one of confusion.  
>Tigress: So, you still haven't given up? What a pity.<br>Jonathon looks up and gasps. He sees her spinning down the chain like a pole dancer would. When her dominant leg is on the top of the cage she safely uncurls her inner leg and stands there with her dominant hand pushing against the chain.  
>Jonathon: Ha... How?<br>Tigress: Well, I suppose havin' a pole-dancin' host does come in handy.  
>Jonathon: Tha... That's not what I meant! How are you still awake?<br>Tigress: You're not the only one prepared. I always go into my battles prepared.  
>Jonathon: That doesn't answer my question.<br>He takes out an AK-47 and starts shooting it off at her but she seems to fade into the darkness. He shoots the entire back and right walls to oblivion. When he runs out of bullets, he throws the weapon down.  
>Jonathon: How do ya like that? Hmmm? There's no way anyone could've survived that.<br>A rope starts pulling on his neck from behind. He starts making slight choking sounds. Tigress puts her face right up beside his, smirks, and then whispers in his ear...  
>Tigress: Ya missed. Jonathon, just because ya wanna save Devil Knight you're doin' all this. It really doesn't make any sense. Besides makin' someone immortal does not stop the cancer. He will die. And even when he's reborn, you won't recognize him. So, give it up.<br>Jonathon: Ack. I will ne... never give up on my father.  
>He stabs her right under the ribs, making her loosen her hold on the rope. It falls to the ground as she takes a few steps back.<br>Dracula: I told you you were losin' your touch, Tigress.  
>She grits her teeth.<br>Tigress: That's due to the blood loss.  
>Dracula: I know.<br>Jonathon is coughing greatly now and takes out the remote. He presses a button and the cages lift off the ground then burst out the window. The two cages start swinging and then are cast out into the ocean away from each other. Tigress looks around and notices Neyeli's and Devil Knight's horrified faces as Jonathon runs out of the room. She nods her head towards the door and Neyeli grabs Devil's chair and wheels him out after Jonathon. Tigress puts her finger in her ear as she spreads her wings and lands on the beach.  
>Tigress: Beta, Omega, do you copy?<br>Rick: Omega here.  
>Mandy: Beta here.<br>Tigress: Commence operation. Three bogies comin' your way. One hostile, two friendly. Hostile first. All systems go.  
>She takes her finger and the communicator out of her ear and draws in her wings.<br>Tigress: _I'll take away the pain of the knife, so don't show that to Crystal but show her what happened to Jake and her mother-in-law. Please, Fortune._  
>Fortune: <em>Understood.<em>  
>Tigress closes her eyes and a few seconds later Crystal opens her eyes.<br>Crystal: I don't have much time.  
>She kicks off her heels, takes out her claws and shreds the remainder of the dress and stockings. She throws off all the gear except for the claws and dives into the ocean. The tail grows and she starts looking frantically. She spies her mother-in-law and swims to the cage. She slashes the cage open then bubbles come out of her mouth and the claws disappear. She picks up her mother-in-law and swims out of the cage. She swims back to the surface and sets her mother-in-law on the beach. She dives down again but she can't find Jake's cage. Bubbles come out of her mouth and dolphins swim up. More bubbles and the dolphins turn. The scene changes to the dolphins and Crystal looking at Jake's cage. Crystal show the claws and rushes towards the cage. By this time, he looks really bad. She slashes open the cage, then bubbles come out and the claws disappear. She grabs him and swims to shore as fast as she can but she can't make it. She puts Jake on one of the dolphin's backs and Jake's eyes open. He's about to open his mouth when she puts one hand over his mouth, kisses his cheek, and then says something in his ear. Now he starts thrashing, trying to make it impossible for them to leave so Crystal takes her hand off his mouth and bubbles release from his mouth and his eyes close. Bubbles come out of Crystal's mouth and the dolphins turn and continue towards the shore. Crystal closes her eyes and starts to sink.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Scene 38

The Perfect Trap:

Can't Find Alpha

Mandy: Omega, are you in position?  
>Rick: In position. Hostile just past. Heading for friendlies. Go, Beta.<br>Mandy: Understood.  
>She takes off her headset and turns towards her team. Two have tasers, two have AK-47s, one has a leash, and another has a fire extinguisher.<br>Mandy: You understand the plan?  
>The special forces nod. Mandy straightens up and Clover gets on all fours. Clover shows true form but Mandy only grows her wings. The special forces gulp. Mandy looks sympathetic.<br>Mandy: You were ready but it still scares you.  
>They nod.<br>Mandy: That's to be expected. In position, men. He's on his way.  
>She lifts off the ground and disappears above the treetops. Just as she does, Jonathon bursts into the clearing. He looks over his shoulder and doesn't see anybody. He slows to a fast walk and turns his head back in front of him. He screams and falls back. A huge wolf is right in front of him. He scrambles to get up, his eyes never leaving the wolf. The wolf starts to pace around Jonathon. Jonathon becomes stiff. Then out of the trees comes gunfire. The wolf jumps to avoid the "bullets." It then lies down with its paws on the top of its head and its tail between its legs. It starts shaking and whining. Then the two with the AK-47s walk out of the trees.<br>SF1: Subject secure. All clear.  
>Jonathon finds his voice.<br>Jonathon: It's just a huge wolf. That's animal cruelty!  
>SF2: Sorry ta scare ya. We've got a testing facility a while back. This one escaped. No need ta worry.<br>Jonathon: But... the wolf...  
>The one with the leash walks in.<br>SF3: K9W8492, former human Dolly...  
>He walks over to the werewolf wearing a collar and attaches the leash. He pulls on the leash and she whines because she's been pulled backwards over her head and lands on her back. The one holding the leash puts his hand on her belly and starts rubbing it. After two rubs, he stands up and pulls on the leash again. She whines but complies. Then her ears twitch and she looks up. Jonathon follows her gaze. Jonathon gulps.<br>SF3: Come along now, "Dolly."  
>Jonathon: Ex... Excuse me. Um, you said you had a testing facility.<br>SF1: Aye. That we did and do.  
>Jonathon: Are dragons part of what you're testin' on?<br>SF2: Pardon? Dragons? Dragons don't exist, boy.  
>Jonathon points to the sky.<br>Jonathon: Then, what's that?  
>The team look up and spy Mandy's formidable green form. They all scream and turn to run when the dragon breaths in a circle, catching the group inside. Jonathon turns invisible because of fright and then the fire hydrant is put to use. The fire hydrant sprays exactly where the frozen Jonathon is and sprays him. Then the men with the tazors come up and tazor Jonathon. He falls down and flops like a fish out of water. SF3 drops the leash.<br>SF3: All clear. Bring in the helicopter, Max.  
>Max: I will when the dragon's outta the way.<br>SF3: Mandy needs to get down here.  
>Clover: (Whine. A wooo, awoo, arf, whine. Whine, whine.)<br>Mandy returns back to her body with wings and swoops down, lands, and returns to human. The helicopter comes into view and Mandy points. Clover runs around and around, so fast that the air burns out the fire. She stops and returns to her master's side. She stands on two legs and returns to human. Mandy hands her a long coat.  
>Mandy: Jeez. Every time you do this you ruin you clothes. You outstretch them or shred them. Put on the coat.<br>Clover puts it on quickly.  
>Clover: Thank you, master.<br>The helicopter lands and Max steps out. He picks up the mass of bubbles and puts it over his shoulder. The soldiers and Max climb on board the helicopter.  
>Clover: Now what?<br>Mandy: We wait for Alpha's orders.  
>Max: Actually, Alpha told me to tell Beta and Omega to go to the beach.<br>Mandy: Oh, thanks.  
>Max: No prob.<br>The helicopter lifts off and Mandy puts back on her headset.  
>Mandy: Omega, do you copy?<br>Rick: Loud and clear, Beta. What's wrong?  
>Mandy: Nothing. I just received Alpha's orders.<br>Rick: But I didn't hear anything.  
>Mandy: I know. That's why I'm tellin' ya. Max got the order and was told ta tell it once he had Jonathon.<br>Rick: Okay. Then, what are they?  
>Mandy: Beta and Omega are supposed ta report ta the beach.<br>Rick: Roger. We're on our way.  
>The scene changes to the group turning the corner around the Vampire castle. They spot Former Queen Kate and rush to her. Neyeli puts her ear to Former Queen Kate's chest.<br>Neyeli: She's alive but the heartbeat's weak. We'll need ta get her ta a hospital ASAP.  
>Devil Knight: Where's King Jake and Queen Crystal?<br>Rick: That's a good question.  
>Steve: Eagles, where's Alpha?<br>Silence.  
>Steve: Eagles!<br>Ryan: She's off the grid.  
>Steve: What's that supposed ta mean?<br>Soo Jin: She's in the ocean. We can't tell what's Alpha and what's ocean life.  
>Mandy: Ah. But then, where's King Jake?<br>Carol points out into the ocean.  
>Carol: What's that?<br>The group stare at the figure rapidly approaching. The figure comes so fast that the group can't see it until Jake's thrown at them. They're surprised but they manage to catch him. They lie him down and Rick, who's the closest puts his ear to Jake's chest. His eyes bug out.  
>Rick: He's not breathing!<br>He rips open Jake's tux and starts CPR. Steve turns toward the sea.  
>Steve: We'll save him so ya can come out now, Crystal.<br>The dolphins surface. Carol puts her hand on her brother's shoulder.  
>Carol: Brother, they're dolphins, not Crystal.<br>Steve: But she's there.  
>cough, cough<br>Jake: No... No, she's not. (cough, cough) Crystal's drowning.  
>Steve snorts and turns towards Jake, shaking off Carol's hand. Rick and a person who wasn't there before and who he doesn't know is helping Jake stand.<br>Jake: Thanks, Dracula and Rick. As I said, Crystal's drowning.  
>Steve: Merpeople can't drown. I mean, have you ever heard of a merperson drowning? That's just retarded.<br>Dracula: Well, Jake may be sayin' somethin' odd but that's what's happening in a sense. She couldn't swim anymore and what happens when a fish can't swim anymore?  
>Jake: It dies a slow, agonizing death although it's not as agonizing as dying outta water. And if no one else is gonna do anything...<br>He lands on his knees and Rick hurries to catch him before he hits his head but Jake catches himself.  
>Dracula: Sorry, Jake. Can't have ya do somethin' so rash and impossible for you.<br>Jake digs his feet in and gets into a handstand. Then he pushes off of the ground, goes up higher to turn over in the air and lands right in front of Dracula, who's now beside Steve. The group on the beach all drop their jaws.  
>Jake: What do you mean it's impossible for me, Dracula?<br>Dracula: Well, she's at the ocean floor. Do you really think you can swim that deep?  
>Steve: That's not possible. Merpeople can't drown, it's impossible.<br>Carol puts her hand on her brother's shoulder again. Steve turns to face her.  
>Carol: Brother, the dolphins are sayin' the same thing as Jake and um... Dracula. So I'm gonna go get 'er.<br>Steve: No, you won't. I'm goin'.  
>He starts stripping and the girls turn around embarrassed, except for Carol.<br>Jake: She's my wife, so I don't want any other guy ta...  
>splash<br>Jake: Dammit!  
>Carol: Wow. That's one hot temper ya got there, Jake. Stop your jealousy and frustration.<br>Jake: But...  
>Carol: Honestly, since you've met us, whenever ya see my brother ya turn green with jealousy. I understand that Crystal's so naive that she doesn't understand her actions cause misunderstandings. Steve knew that so he wanted ta play with ya for a bit but he's sick of it now.<br>Jake: I...  
>Carol: Listen, Jake and listen will. Crystal, Rick, my brother, and I are cousins.<br>Jake: Cousins!  
>Carol: My brother will do anything to take care of his family considering how he's now the oldest. He was wrestling with believing that Crystal was drowning but he knew it was true. You can trust him.<br>Jake: Is that true?  
>He looks at everyone around him. They all nod.<br>Dracula: Now then, you're body can't take anymore.  
>Jake: What?<br>Dracula grabs him and pulls him into an embrace then kisses him on the lips. He pushes Dracula away and puts his arm over his lips. He wipes them, then glares at Dracula.  
>Jake: What was that for?<br>Dracula grabs him again.  
>Jake: Dracula?<br>Dracula puts his head near Jake's ear.  
>Dracula: Sleep.<br>The screen goes black.


	39. Chapter 39

Scene 39

End of our Story

The screen's still black.  
>beep, beep, beep<br>Jake opens his eyes. He looks around. He sits up and pulls out all the wires attached to him an takes off the mask. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed.  
>Jake: Why am I in a hospital? Actually, how'd I even get here?<br>A nurse runs in.  
>Nurse: (pleading) Mr. Anderson, you're not well enough to get up.<br>Jake: I'm fine. Where are my clothes? Ah.  
>He spies them over by a full length mirror attached to the wall. He puts weight on his feet and stands up. His legs wobble but he makes it to the mirror. He puts his hands on the wall around the mirror to steady himself. The nurse runs over and continues to plead with him. His head's hanging down.<br>Jake: I get it, Dracula. This is what you meant but why'd ya kiss me?  
>Nurse: Please, Mr. Anderson. You're not...<br>Jake turns to face her, his red eyes and fangs showing.  
>Jake: (angrily) I said I'm fine. Leave me alone, unicorn.<br>The nurse gulps and nods then rushes out of the room and closes the door. He leans against the wall. Dracula becomes visible again and Jake's face returns to normal.  
>Dracula: Cuz I didn't have a sleepin' potion with me. It looks pretty bad, boy.<br>Then he disappears again. Jake takes off the hospital robe and stares in the mirror. Bruises cover his entire body to the point that his skin is now blue and purple. Jake sighs and closes his eyes. The bruises fade at an incredible rate and when he opens his eyes again, he's back to normal. He smiles.  
>Jake: That's better. He grabs his clothes and then the scene moves to outside Jake's door. Dracula reappears.<br>Dracula: That boy learns fast. I only showed him the technique once and not only did he remember, he was able to make his entire body whole again with that much damage. Is that still not enough?  
>Mr. Willow: Of course not.<br>Dracula: Even after his irrational outburst on the beach?  
>Diamond: I for one was quite impressed by that. Although it was a stupid idea.<br>Jason: All things considered, my brother surprisingly puts emotions over rational thinking.  
>Mrs. Willow: (happy with an underlying menace) Dear, it should be enough.<br>Dracula: Yes. He's doin' everything for Crystal's sake. Besides, they're already married. So, I'll ask once again, is that still not enough?  
>Jake: Is what not enough, Dracula?<br>Dracula spins around. Jake is holding open his door, wearing the ripped tux he'd been wearing at the beach. Dracula waves his hands back and forth.  
>Dracula: Nothing. Nothin' at all.<br>Jake: You're hidin' somethin' from me, aren't cha?  
>Dracula: Uh, well...<br>Jake sighs.  
>Jake: Whatever. I don't have time ta try and figure it out. Take me ta Crystal.<br>A hand is put on Jake's shoulder. He wheels around and stands in ready position for fighting. Soo Jin smiles and waves.  
>Jake: Oh, it's just you.<br>He stands normally again.  
>Soo Jin: Ya wanted ta see Crystal?<br>Jake nods.  
>Jake: But my hospital bill...<br>Soo Jin: Already taken care of. You're no longer a patient. You never were anyway.  
>Jake shivers.<br>Jake: What did you do?  
>Soo Jin holds out a hand and puts a finger in her ear.<br>Soo Jin: Eagle's right eye has made contact with the target. Bringin' him ta Alpha.  
>Dracula spreads his cape and wraps the two of them and himself inside of it. The scene blacks out. After a second, there's light and then Jake and Soo Jin are thrust out into the top floor of the hospital, with the entire alive crew at a hospital viewing window.<br>Jake: That felt weird.  
>The crew turn around and all hug him.<br>Everybody: Thank goodness.  
>Jake: Woah.<br>He looks at the faces. His smile turns to a frown.  
>Jake: Where's Crystal?<br>The hug stops and everyone steps away and looks at their feet.  
>Jake: What's the matter? Don't tell me... <em>She's dead.<em>  
>Soo Jin: No. At least not yet. But... she's barely hangin' on ta life. Look.<br>She pushes him to the window. In a hospital bed, plugs going in all spots and an oxygen mask. Her heartbeats uneven. She's sweating profusely and her eyes are closed with no sign of waking up.  
>Jake: Crystal! How'd she get in this condition?<br>Neyeli: Well, she didn't dodge a knife and...  
>Jake: A knife wouldn't do this much damage!<br>Devil Knight: It would when its blade is laced with poison.  
>Jake punches a hole in the glass.<br>Jake: Just because she wanted ta save me... It's my fault.  
>Max: No, not really.<br>Jake turns to look at Max. Soo Jin sighs.  
>Jake: Have you asked you brother what the poison is?<br>Max: Well, yeah. But...  
>Jake: But what?<br>Devil Knight: While he was with me I found my little Ghost had a knack for chemistry and I bought him plenty of chemicals. He eventually started ta make his own potions and poisons.  
>Max: He said it was one of his own but we discovered four knives on him. They've tested them but they're all different poisons. He didn't know which knife was the one used because it was clean when it came out of Crystal.<br>Jake: So, have ya shown 'im the knife that was in Crystal?  
>Max shakes his head.<br>Jake: Perfect. Soo Jin?  
>Max: Huh?<br>Soo Jin nods and Jake smiles. He shows true form.  
>Max: Where are you goin'?<br>Jake: To Jonathon. I won't be back till he's with me.  
>Rick fae: Tropelet Ekaj ot eht noitacol s'taht snidloh Nohtanoj.<br>Jake fades out and when he materializes again, he's in an interrogation room with Jonathon, an interrogator, and two guards. Jonathon looks up and sees Jake.  
>Jake: Kay, Jonathon. You're comin' with me.<br>The guards hear Jake and turn around. They attack but are too slow. Jake steps on one's arm and kicks him in the face. The guard spins twice and lands flat on his back. The guard groans.  
>Jake: Ouch. That's gotta hurt. More to the point, I don't know how I did that.<br>The other guard is behind him, in shock, and he grabs the his arm until you hear a crack and the guard starts crying, then elbows the guard in the ribs. The guard flies up against the wall and hits his head then slides down. Jake then walks over to Jonathon and grabs Jonathon's wrists. He flies up and punches a hole in the ceiling.  
>Jake: I feel like Superman.<br>Chief Beacon runs in.  
>Chief Beacon: You can't take our suspect.<br>Jake: If ya want your son, Chief Beacon, come get 'im.  
>They fly out the ceiling. The scene changes back to the hospital. Jake pushes Jonathon against the glass.<br>Jake: Look at what you've done.  
>Jonathon: What?<br>Jake: Those symptoms don't trigger any memories?  
>Jonathon: Well, a lot of them have those symptoms.<br>Jake snaps his fingers and Max hands him the knife that was in Crystal. He turns Jonathon to face him.  
>Jake: How about this then?<br>He holds up the knife. Jonathon's eyes bug out and he gasps. He looks from the knife to Crystal and shakes his head.  
>Jonathon: That's one tough chick. So that's what happens. I can't believe it... I just can't believe it.<br>Jake: Can't believe what? Does that mean you know what poison was on this knife?  
>Jonathon: Well, yes. But technically, she should already be dead.<br>Jake punches another hole in the glass. Jonathon cowers.  
>Jake: What do you mean she should already be dead?<br>Jonathon is shaking now.  
>Jonathon: Well, th... that p... poison ha... has black widow and cobra venom as well as o... other dead deadly natural things. It... it always k... killed whatever I test... tested it on immediately. In o... other w... words she's a go... gonner.<br>Jake grabs some of the glass and pulls his hand out. At the same time, he grabs Jonathon and pulls him closer then puts the glass to Jonathon's throat.  
>Jake: If she dies, you're next. I'll make sure it'll be gruesome. And I won't hesitate. Understand?<br>Jonathon: Yes!  
>Jake walks into Crystal's room and grabs her hand. The scene shifts to Jonathon running up the hall holding a small glass vial full of red liquid. He turns into Crystal's hospital room, which the entire crew is now inside. He's panting and the crew turn to face him.<br>Jonathon: I've... I've got it.  
>Max: What's wrong, brother?<br>Jonathon: Tha... That man's on m... my tail.  
>Max looks into the hallway then shakes his head.<br>Max: There's no one there, Johnny Bear.  
>Jonathon: Huh? Really?<br>He looks out the door as well. There's really no one there. He sighs and then turns around. He walks over to Crystal and pulls out the cork.  
>Jonathon: Will ya open her mouth?<br>Jake puts one hand under her head and lifts it up then with his other hand he opens her mouth. Jonathon pours the entire vial into Crystal's mouth. A few seconds later, the heart machine goes insane then goes flat. Jake hugs Crystal then lays her gently down. When he turns around, the tattoos are gone. Jonathon bites his lip, puts his hands over his face, and crouches down. Jake grabs him and pulls him up and Jonathon drops the vial.  
>Jake: I thought you were gonna give her the antidote but ya killed 'er.<br>Jonathon: But I thought I could fight fire with fire. I didn't have an antidote. I told you, everything I tested on died!  
>Jake: Ya know what happens now, right?<br>Steve: What's wrong, sis?  
>Carol: He... He...<br>Steve: What about Jake?  
>Carol: He's crossed the line of no return... He's black! There's only been once before when I've seen it and...<br>Steve: You're not talkin' 'bout our parents are you?  
>Carol: Yes.<br>beep, beep, beep  
>The heart machine starts again.<br>Crystal: I'm tired. I can't swim anymore. I'm glad Jake's safe though. Goodbye everyone.  
>Everyone minus Jake and Jonathon: CRYSTAL!<br>Crystal opens her eyes to see everyone minus Jake. Some start to cry while others hug her.  
>Crystal: Where's Jake?<br>Soo Jin: He's fine.  
>Carol: No he's not.<br>Crystal: Which one is it?  
>Soo Jin: Well, physically he's fine but emotionally he's...<br>Carol: Black! Crystal, he's gonna kill Jonathon!  
>Crystal: What?<br>She tries to sit up but she can't. Soo Jin presses the button and the bed goes into chair position. Crystal takes off the breathing mask and undoes all the wires.  
>Crystal: Where are they?<br>Soo Jin makes a head gesture and the group covering Crystal's right move to the other side except for Steve. Crystal spies Jake beating Jonathon and she puts her feet on the floor but when she does, she falls down. Steve picks her up and brings her in front of Jake.  
>Steve: Jake, I've got your wife.<br>Jake looks up then back down again. Crystal pulls on Steve's sleeve.  
>Steve: Ya sure?<br>She nods and Steve sets her down. He helps steady her and then slowly she walks over to Jake.  
>Crystal: Jake, you're breakin' all the bones in his body.<br>Jake looks up then back down.  
>Jake: I'll be with cha in a sec, Crystal.<br>He turns back to Jonathon and continue to step on the inside of Jonathon's elbow. He looks back up quickly and takes his foot off of Jonathon. He walks over to her and hugs her.  
>Jake: Crystal, Crystal, Crystal...<br>He continues saying this while she pats his back until he calms down. Neyeli grabs Jonathon.  
>Jake: I'd though you'd died.<br>Crystal: Sissy did disappear.  
>She closes her eyes and Lady Katolina opens hers.<br>Lady Katolina: But darling, this little ol' body is on its last life. We'll focus on runin' the mer race, darling.  
>Jake: What about Tigress?<br>Lady Katolina closes her eyes and Tigress opens hers.  
>Tigress: Ooh. That hurts. Oh. What's wrong, Tiger? Ya look pale.<br>Jake: My name is not Tiger!  
>Tigress: Yeah, yeah. But I'm glad ya started with torture cuz then you'd be in jail for murder, young one.<br>Jake: Hmm?  
>Tigress: Nothin'. Ouch.<br>She closes her eyes and Fortune opens her eyes.  
>Jake: Fortune?<br>Fortune: What Tigress was tryin' ta say was she's glad ya weren't rash, Jake. Jonathon, just tryin' ta get your father's attention with thievery wasn't enough, was it?  
>Jonathon: How'd cha know I was the Ghost?<br>Fortune: I just do. The same way I know Devil Knight used to be a thief and he kidnapped you and raised you for six years. Then when he wanted ta officially adopt you, he got in trouble with your father who hadn't come ta get cha from Devil Knight so ya no longer considered him your dad. Isn't that right, you who's mutant power is copying other mutants power ya come in contact with?  
>Jonathon: Yes, that's right.<br>Fortune: So the wanting to take over the world is ta find a cure for cancer for Devil who got it from the inability to get the bullet in his spine out that also caused the loss of his legs?  
>Jonathon scratches his head.<br>Jonathon: I suppose.  
>Fortune: So this whole thing started cuz of you, Chief Beacon.<br>The group turns and stares.  
>Max: Dad? When did you get here?<br>Jonathon grits his teeth.  
>Jonathon: I told you that man was on my tail.<br>Chief Beacon: Wha... What?  
>Jake: That's enough for them ta digest, Fortune. Give me back my wife.<br>Fortune closes her eyes and Crystal opens hers. Then Jake picks her up in the princess hold and grows his wings. He crashes out the hospital window to the outdoors and everyone turns to stare at him.  
>Everyone: What are you doin'?<br>Jake: I'm goin' on my honeymoon.  
>Soo Jin picks up a bag.<br>Soo Jin: Then you'll need this.  
>She throws the bag at the couple and Crystal grabs it. The scene freezes and zooms in on Jake's and Crystal's faces.<br>Narrator: And they lived happily ever after. Well, as happily as any normal person's life is happy.  
>The End flashes across the screen and the end credits start rolling.<p> 


End file.
